Чудесное подобие близости
by shadowoak89
Summary: Драко любит своего сына больше всего на свете. Поэтому, когда его бывшая жена пытается отобрать его, Драко просит помощи у самого непривлекательного для него человека. Гермиона должна решить, стоит ли менять всю свою жизнь ради того, чтобы помочь человеку, которого она безоговорочно ненавидит. Перевод фанфика замечательной Countess of Abe "A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy".
1. 1 Развод и девичья фамилия

_**Франция, Безансон.**_

— Я слишком стар для всего этого, — пробормотал Драко себе под нос.

Голос Пэнси вызывал у него мигрень.

— Прости? Что ты сказал? — переспросила Пэнси. — Говори громче!

— Ты закончила? Мне нужно сделать несколько дел, так что, если мы наконец придем к общему знаменателю, я буду очень признателен, — ответил Драко.

Он сидел на диване в огромной гостиной своего поместья, наблюдая, как его жена, поправка — бывшая жена, расхаживала перед ним.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — крикнула она, в голосе послышались визгливые нотки. — Я сказала, что ухожу от тебя! Сегодня!

— Да, я это слышал. Как и половина северного полушария. Если бы ты вела себя потише, может быть, мы смогли бы обсудить ситуацию как взрослые люди. Я знаю, для тебя говорить спокойно — непривычно, но у меня от твоих криков разболелась голова. К тому же, мне надо проверить Зейна.

— Зейн, Зейн, Зейн… Ты всегда думаешь только о нем, — проворчала Пэнси.

— Это кажется мне нормальным, особенно если учесть тот факт, что он — наш сын. Очевидно, что ты о нем никогда не думаешь, поэтому это делаю я, — возразил Драко, постепенно начиная закипать.

— У меня есть более интересные дела, чем носиться с четырехлеткой!

— Да, например, развлекаться со своим любовничком, — съязвил Драко.

Пэнси сделала вид, что не услышала его.

— Мои вещи уже собраны и их вот-вот отправят в Руан. Анджело ждет меня там.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Ты знал, что всё к этому идет, Драко! — Пэнси нависла над мужем. — У тебя было много шансов, чтобы спасти наш брак, тем не менее, ты ни капельки не был заинтересован в том, чтобы я осталась рядом!

— Твой сын мог стать для тебя хорошей причиной, чтобы остаться, — ответил Драко. — Откровенно говоря, я рад, что ты расставила приоритеты. Нам будет проще без тебя.

Пэнси раздраженно вздохнула и сложила руки на груди.

— Тебе вообще все равно, что я ухожу?!

— А с чего мне должно быть не все равно? — флегматично спросил Драко. — Ты сама знаешь, этот брак не основан ни на каких эмоциях. Или мне напомнить тебе, что единственной причиной, по которой я надел тебе на палец кольцо, было то, что я не хотел, чтобы Зейна считали незаконнорожденным?

— Зейн, Зейн, Зейн… Этот ребенок был ошибкой, он отнял четыре года моей жизни, — воскликнула Пэнси. — Знаешь, сколько мне пришлось заплатить, чтобы восстановить фигуру после беременности?

Драко сжал кулаки, с трудом противостоя желанию хорошенько врезать своей жене. Не в его правилах было бить женщин, но Пэнси любила испытывать его терпение, чем вызывала только злость.

— Какой человек может назвать своего ребенка ошибкой?

— **Я** могу! Он и есть ошибка. Ошибка одной ночи!

— Та ночь была ошибкой, — прорычал Драко, — но Зейн — не ошибка. Всё, что он когда-либо хотел от тебя, Пэнси, это хоть немного материнской заботы, но ты даже этого ему не дала! Ты не кормила его грудью, да ты вообще его никогда не кормила, никогда не меняла ему подгузники… ты ни разу даже не играла с собственным ребенком! Мерлин, Пэнси! Он даже не называет тебя «мамой», он зовет тебя по имени! Даже в четыре года он уже понимает, какая дерьмовая ты мать!

— Я не стремилась стать матерью в девятнадцать, Драко, — почти спокойно ответила Пэнси. — Я хотела посещать новые места, знакомиться с людьми! Я хотела жить!

Драко потер пульсирующие виски.

— Ладно, без разницы. Развод — дело решенное, ты получаешь десять процентов моего состояния и этот дом. Зейн остается со мной.

— Можешь забирать его, — фыркнула Пэнси. — Мне-то он зачем нужен?

Из коридора послышался детский голос:

— Папочка?

Драко немедленно поднялся с дивана и подошел к сыну, взял его на руки и понес в детскую.

— Вы с Пэнси опять ругаетесь? — спросил мальчик тихо, прижавшись головой к отцовскому плечу.

— Извини, Зи. Я не хотел, чтобы ты это слышал, — шепнул ему Драко.

— Почему Пэнси меня не любит? Я сделал что-то плохое?

Драко еле удержался, чтобы не обернуться и не швырнуть непростительное заклинание в свою бывшую жену.

— Пэнси никого не любит, кроме себя, дружище. А ты ничего плохого не сделал. Ни ей, ни кому бы то ни было.

Зейн кивнул и обнял Драко за шею.

— А можно мы пойдем на площадку завтра?

— Нет, сынок. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что завтра мы поедем к твоим дедушке и бабушке?

— Баба и Деда?! — возбудился Зейн. — А мы к ним надолго?

Драко улыбнулся, услышав имена, которые Зейн даровал Нарциссе и Люциусу, когда был совсем крохой.

— Мы поживем у них, пока я не куплю нам новый дом. Он будет ближе к бабушке и дедушке, и мы сможем навещать их гораздо чаще.

— А Пэнси с нами поедет? — Зейн прищурился.

— Нет, — заверил Драко, усаживая сына на кровать. — Пэнси больше не будет жить с нами. Мы с тобой уедем в Лондон, а она останется здесь.

— А-а-а, — произнес Зейн. — Ты счастлив, папочка?

— Я счастлив, когда ты счастлив, — сказал ему Драко.

— Хорошо. Я хочу спать. Значит, и ты тоже хочешь? — спросил малыш со своим упрямым любопытством.

Драко хмыкнул и помотал головой.

— Какую сказку тебе почитать сегодня?

Зейн задумался, смешно кусая губы. Драко рассматривал сына — он часто занимался этим по вечерам: красивое, тонкое личико, неряшливая копна темно-русых волос, серые глаза.

Все знакомые твердили, что Зейн — вылитый Драко, лишь Нарцисса замечала, что у _ее_ сына в детстве волосы были светлее. В остальном мальчик походил на уменьшенную копию отца, за исключением, разве что, доверчивости во взгляде.

— Я слишком сонный для сказки, папочка, — Зейн зевнул. — Когда мы завтра увидим Бабу и Деду, можно они мне расскажут сказку?

— Они будут только рады, Зи. Они не видели тебя уже несколько месяцев, и они сделают все, что ты попросишь. Уверен, что они захотят рассказать тебе сказку.

Зейн улыбнулся и улегся на бок, засыпая.

— Спокойной ночи, папочка, — прошептал малыш.

— Спокойной ночи, Зи, — Драко поцеловал сына в лоб и укрыл одеялом.

Уже закрыв за собой дверь, Драко тяжело вздохнул. Он прошел мимо гостиной, из которой уже исчезла и сама Пэнси, и ее вещи. Хвала Мерлину.

Коридоры поместья были пусты: все вещи, уже распределенные между бывшими супругами, были готовы к отправке по новым адресам.

Когда Драко дошел до своей спальни, его мысли уже разбрелись: он вспоминал, как он стал отцом-одиночкой самого замечательного ребенка, которого только можно пожелать.

— Ты беременна? — Драко поперхнулся.

Пэнси раздраженно закатила глаза.

— Конечно, я беременна. У меня не было «этих дней» уже почти три месяца.

— Пэнси, попридержи свою откровенность, — скривился Драко, которому вовсе не хотелось слушать про особенности организма подруги. — У тебя есть более обоснованные доказательства?

— Я была в больнице сегодня утром, врач подтвердил беременность. Боже, не могу поверить, что ты забыл о предохранении! Это же элементарное заклинание! — прокричала Пэнси.

— Ты обвиняешь _меня_? — изумился Драко. — Не ты ли утверждала, что принимаешь специальное зелье, поэтому беспокоиться не о чем?

— Я _принимала_ зелье! Но оно действует лишь в девяноста девяти процентах случаев. Ты, видимо, как всегда исключителен, поэтому попал в один процент!

Драко мысленно застонал.

 _«Самоубийство выглядит заманчиво. Как и убийство. Стоит рассмотреть все варианты»._

— Ты же понимаешь, что это значит? — вкрадчиво спросила Пэнси.

Теперь Драко застонал уже вслух. Он понимал.

— Нам придется пожениться.

— Да, придурок, нам нужно пожениться как можно быстрее! Ты можешь себе представить, что станет с моей репутацией, если я рожу вне брака? Мое положение в обществе будет просто уничтожено, — захныкала Пэнси, которая, кажется, смотрела на проблему слегка поверхностно.

— Ты уже кому-нибудь сказала?

— Нет, ты же не думаешь, я совсем идиотка?

Драко задумался, есть ли подвох в этом вопросе. Честный ответ вертелся на языке, но, если Пэнси станет его женой, пора начать умалчивать о кое-каких своих соображениях.

Вечеринка по случаю дня рождения Блейза обернулась огромным количеством алкоголя, пьяных игр, и, конечно, глупых поступков.

Глупый поступок номер один: пойти на вечеринку Блейза.

Глупый поступок номер два: набухаться в стельку в компании Пэнси Паркинсон.

Глупый поступок номер три: позволить своему члену принимать решения за тебя.

Глупый поступок номер четыре: трахаться с Пэнси в туалете, пока вечеринка идет полным ходом.

Глупый поступок номер пять: не уделить должного внимания особенностям женского цикла.

Глупый поступок номер шесть: смотри глупые поступки номер четыре и пять.

Решено. Он никогда больше не будет пить. Никогда-никогда.

— Меня тошнит от этой беременности, — хныкала Пэнси. — Я не понимаю, как люди могут иметь несколько детей. Я чувствую себя дерьмом, выгляжу как дерьмо, и, скорее всего, пахну тоже так же.

И снова Драко задумался, отвечать ей или нет.

После шести месяцев, проведенных с Пэнси, он начал разбираться в некоторых тонкостях общения с ней. Драко понимал, когда можно высказать свое мнение, а когда лучше вовсе исчезнуть из дома, чтобы не ввязаться в ссору.

Поместье, в котором они жили, родители Драко подарили молодоженам на свадьбу. Так как особняк был расположен во Франции, легко было догадаться, что Малфои постарались дистанцироваться от Пэнси на максимально возможное расстояние. Нарцисса терпеть не могла свою невестку, не стесняясь упоминать об этом факте в разговорах, и не скрывая его даже от новых знакомых.

— Когда твой идиотский ребенок уже появится? — спросила Пэнси злобно. — У меня болят ноги, и спина, и вообще всё!

— Заткнись, Пэнси. Серьезно. Просто заткнись. Меня достало твоё гребаное нытье, — прорычал в ответ Драко.

— А! — голос Пэнси разбудил Драко посреди ночи. — Ах ты су… АЙ!

Драко с вымученным вздохом поднялся, направляясь к постели жены. Да, вы прочитали верно. Ни один мужчина в здравом уме не стал бы делить ложе с этой беременной сучкой. С самого начала и до самого конца их отношений Драко и Пэнси никогда не спали вместе.

Драко усвоил урок номер четыре, пять и шесть.

— В чем дело? — сонно спросил Драко, шаря вокруг в поисках лампы.

— В чем дело? Я скажу тебе, в чем гребаное дело: твой глупый ребенок решил появиться как раз во время «часов красоты», когда я должна спать! Если я не буду спать рекомендуемое количество часов, у меня могут появиться морщины к двадцати годам! Вот, в чем дело!

Драко вздохнул, помогая Пэнси встать с кровати, после чего они отправились через камин в L'hоpital de Mysticisme, единственную магическую больницу во Франции, которая находилась в соседнем городе.

Мужественно игнорируя истерические крики жены, Драко пытался успокоиться перед долгожданной встречей со своим ребенком, чувствуя себя все более истощенным — эмоционально и физически.

Он просидел в комнате ожидания пять часов, потому что Пэнси отказалась пускать его.

Колдмедику и прочему медицинскому персоналу повезло куда меньше.

— Месье Малфой? Хотите увидеть своего сына? — мягкий голос медсестры вырвал Драко из дрёмы.

Он потер лицо и встал, направляясь к девушке, в руках которой посапывал укутанный младенец.

Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Драко, что он сразу же полюбит ребенка, которого родила ему Пэнси Паркинсон, он бы порекомендовал хорошую психиатрическую клинику этому человеку. Но…

Ничто не могло подготовить Драко к вихрю эмоций, проснувшихся в нем, когда он впервые увидел своего сына и взял пухлого малыша на руки. Даже дыхание перехватило.

В тот самый момент он понял одно: ничто на свете никогда не встанет между ними. Пусть целью его жизни теперь станет непрестанно оберегать его покой и безопасность, но этот маленький беззащитный комочек — тот человек, которого он будет любить больше самого себя.

— Хотите подержать своего малыша, мадам? — спросила медсестра хмурящуюся и опять чем-то недовольную Пэнси.

— Он причинил мне достаточно боли. Я устала, дайте мне поспать, — ответила она.

Драко сел в кресло возле окна, держа на руках своего новорожденного сына, Зейна Малфоя.

Медсестра сдержала удивленный вздох и встретилась глазами с Драко. Ее взгляд был полон недоумения, жалости, сочувствия.

— Хорошо, мадам. Я приду к вам через час, чтобы вы смогли покормить малыша.

— Я уже сказала вам, что я не дам своей груди пройти через этот ад, только чтобы ребенок поел. Я видела, что грудное кормление делает с женщинами. Не хочу к двадцати пяти годам подметать грудью пол. Дайте ему смесь, как в тот раз, — раздраженно прошипела Пэнси.

Медсестра удивленно уставилась на Пэнси, видимо, сомневаясь, будет ли корректно попробовать задушить ту подушкой. Драко втайне надеялся, что она все же решится.

Когда Пэнси, наконец, заснула, весь обслуживающий персонал больницы вздохнул с облегчением. Драко держал своего сына, просто разглядывая его. Словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, Зейн осторожно открыл глаза и медленно моргнул, глядя на смущенное лицо своего отца.

Точно такие же серые глаза, как у него самого, с интересом уставились на Драко. Это был один из немногих светлых моментов, произошедших с Драко после окончания Второй Магической Войны.

— Зейн! — Нарцисса обнимала своего внука со слезами на глазах. — Только посмотри, как ты вырос!

Зейн посмотрел на нее своими большими глазами и улыбнулся во весь рот.

— Ба-ба-ба-ба, — пробубнил мальчик.

— Он уже сказал свое первое слово? — спросил Люциус, глядя, как Нарцисса воркует с малышом.

Драко помотал головой.

— Только бубнит. Это сводит Пэнси с ума, — добавил он с улыбкой.

— Спасибо, что не привел её, Драко, — неожиданно сказала Нарцисса. — Её присутствие полностью испортило бы нам выходные.

— Её присутствие полностью испортило мою жизнь, — пробормотал Драко. — Она навещает своих друзей во Флоренции.

— Ты подумал над тем, о чем мы с тобой говорили, дорогой? — спросила Нарцисса. — О возможном разводе с ней?

Драко вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Зейн рос без матери. Я должен потерпеть ради него.

— Ему будет лучше без Пэнси, — парировал Люциус. — Я никогда не встречал женщину, которой был бы столь безразличен собственный ребенок. Она вообще с ним время проводит?

— Я беру его с собой на работу, я купаю его, кормлю, меняю ему подгузники, играю с ним. А она только жалуется, что плач ребенка по ночам вызывает у нее головную боль.

— Это же пытка для тебя — оставаться в браке с ней! Почему, Драко? — спросила Нарцисса, поглаживая волосы Зейна.

— Для него хорошо, что он знает свою мать, даже если она — не лучшая на свете. Я не хочу лишать ребенка чего-то важного. Если ради Зейна мне придется потерпеть присутствие Пэнси еще какое-то время — я готов.

— Я встретила кое-кого, — холодно сказала Пэнси, пока Драко одевал Зейна в джинсовый комбинезон.

Это было накануне третьего дня рождения Зейна.

— Да ладно? — хмыкнул Драко, скорчив рожицу Зейну, чтобы рассмешить его.

— Да, его зовут Анджело, — мечтательно вздохнула Пэнси. — У нас любовь.

— Что ж, это хорошо, любовь — это важно, правда, Зейн? — ответил Драко, пряча усмешку.

Зейн смешно взвизгнул и встал на ножки, держась за своего папу.

— Папочка! — крикнул он. — Хоп, хоп, танцуй!

— Ты можешь уделить мне хоть минуту внимания? — раздраженно спросила Пэнси. — Я просто хочу, чтоб ты знал, что мне нужны свободные отношения.

— Не развод? — уточнил Драко, подняв сына на руки и выходя из комнаты. Жена вынуждена была последовать за ним.

— Я думала, тебе нужно, чтобы я была рядом с ребенком. Раз уж ты не спишь со мной, я найду кого-нибудь, кто захочет.

— Я передам Анджело свои соболезнования, — фыркнул Драко.

— Черт! — вскрикнула Пэнси. — Ты никогда не воспринимаешь ничего всерьез! Все, что тебя заботит — это Зейн: что хочет Зейн, что нужно Зейну. А как насчет того, чего хочу я?

Драко не ответил. Он вышел на задний двор, где располагались игрушечные джунгли, выстроенные для мальчика. Поставив Зейна на землю, Драко наблюдал, как малыш побежал исследовать площадку.

— Я хочу чувствовать себя женщиной, Драко, а ты не обращаешься со мной, как с женщиной. Анджело — хороший человек, и он меня любит!

— Он знает, что ты замужем? — безучастно спросил Драко.

Ему это было не особенно интересно, просто он заскучал, а бесить Пэнси было одним из его любимых хобби.

— Да, знает. Он знает, какое ужасное притворство — этот брак. Он знает, что он основан не на любви, а на том факте, что ты — легкомысленный идиот, не умеющий заниматься сексом, — ответила она.

— Заниматься? Я уверен, мы сделали это только один раз. Мне хватает проблем, не хочу добавлять себе еще.

Пэнси развернулась и покинула двор, шепча себе под нос очередные проклятия в адрес мужа.

Погасив свет, Драко наконец лег в постель. К концу этого длинного, тяжелого дня его голова раскалывалась. Сегодня он получил развод.

Долгие уверения родителей, что развод пойдет лишь на пользу ребенку, желание Пэнси выйти замуж за своего нового любовника, логические выводы, которые он сделал сам — все это повлияло на Драко, и он с лёгкостью подписал необходимые документы.

Единственное, о чем он жалел, это о том, что не развелся раньше. Упрямый идиот.

Драко закрыл глаза, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, очистить свой разум. Завтра начнется их новая жизнь. Он и Зейн. В Англии. Благодаря характеру Пэнси сейчас Драко было не о чем переживать — он приобрел огромный опыт, будучи, по сути, отцом-одиночкой со дня рождения сына.

Его волновало лишь то, сможет ли Зейн приспособиться к жизни на новом месте. Теперь малышу предстоит посещать образовательный центр, и Драко больше не будет брать его на работу.

Центр для маленьких волшебников открылся совсем недавно, но Драко был уверен, что это просто идеальное место для Зейна — ему полезно будет проводить время с детьми своего возраста, учиться общению.

Большинство семей волшебников предпочитали домашнее обучение для своих детей младшего возраста. Но не у всех родителей бывает возможность совмещать заботу о детях с тяжелой, многочасовой работой.

Драко предоставит это профессионалам.

С этой мыслью он заснул, отправившись в мир, где все проблемы исчезали, уступая место фантазиям.

 _Заголовок истории и этой главы навеяны песней "Build God, Then We'll Talk" в исполнении Panic! at the Disco._


	2. 2 Диссонанс

Этим утром Гермиона зашла в небольшое здание «Образовательного центра для маленьких ведьм и волшебников», и приход ее ознаменовался еле слышным звоном колокольчиков над дверью. Сегодня она улыбалась, настроение было отличное.

После окончания Хогвартса Гермионе пришлось многое пережить — она несколько раз прерывала свое обучение, потому что не хватало денег на оплату образования. К тому же, девушка лелеяла мечту открыть свою собственную школу раннего развития, и большую часть заработанных средств откладывала на эту цель.

И вот, прошло время, и ее проект воплотился в жизнь.

Гермиона прошла по длинному коридору к своему офису, за дверью которого обнаружилась Донни, уже ожидавшая начальницу с чашкой горячего кофе.

Донателла Миллер была ассистентом Гермионы с первого дня существования школы. Донателла, которую все звали Донни, была коммуникабельной и очень милой девушкой; за последние пару лет совместной работы она стала для Гермионы не просто ассистентом, но и подругой.

— Доброе утро, Гермиона! — весело произнесла она. — Я взяла тебе чашку кофе по пути сюда.

Гермиона поставила сумку и опустилась за свой рабочий стол:

— Спасибо, Донни. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала.

— Ты сегодня позже, чем обычно, — Донни улыбнулась.

Гермиона пожала плечами и подула на пар, поднимавшийся над пластиковым стаканчиком в её руках.

— Гарри и Рону показалась отличной идея разбудить меня в пять утра. Они завалились ко мне домой посреди ночи и начали нести какой-то бред о начале тренировок по квиддичу и о том, что этот будет тот самый сезон, когда команда Рона наконец попадет на кубок чемпионов.

— У «Пушек», кстати, в этом сезоне хорошие шансы всех обойти, — задумчиво сказала Донни. — Но я все равно поставила все свои деньги на «Паддмер Юнайтед».

— Эта непоколебимая поддержка «Паддмера» никак не связана с тем, что ты запала на их шотландского ловца, правда? — Гермиона хмыкнула.

Щеки Донни порозовели, она слегка смутилась:

— До сих пор не верю, что ты училась с ним! Мерлин всемогущий! Я бы все отдала, лишь бы провести вечер в гостиной факультета с _Оливером Вудом._

Гермиона усмехнулась. Донни была полна сюрпризов. Она была тихой, но самоуверенной, маленькой, но крепкой, и всегда невероятно оптимистичной. И только Донни могла заставить Гермиону смеяться до слёз.

— Итак, вчера я занималась с Джеймсоном и Карли рисованием, и они справились довольно хорошо, — отчиталась Донни, когда их разговор перетек в более деловое русло.

В школе Гермиона работала с маленькими детьми, от трёх до семи лет. Донни была ответственна за старших.

Ввиду того, что многие семьи волшебников не желали отдавать своих детей в школы, «Образовательный центр для маленьких ведьм и волшебников» был не особо популярен и еле сводил концы с концами.

Гермиона поборола желание зевнуть, пока помощница рассказывала о двух своих учениках, которые накануне подрались.

У Гермионы было четыре подопечных, у Донни — пять. Строго говоря, с таким маленьким числом клиентов девушки из сил выбивались, чтобы оставаться на плаву. Часто приходилось выкраивать деньги из личных сбережений на оплату счетов и аренды.

— Вчера нам доставили конструкторы, — сказала Донни, просматривая какие-то бумаги. — Они очень яркие, как раз для деток.

— Может, перестанешь называть моих подопечных «детками»? — хмыкнула Гермиона. — Я трачу каждый день около десяти минут, убеждая их, что они уже большие мальчики и девочки. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они продолжили вести себя как дети, а заодно донимать нас своими истериками?

— Эти маленькие сопливые негодяи иногда становятся до ужаса нахальными, и тогда я жалею, что наказывать их — непедагогично.

— Это от того, что ты специализируешься на детях постарше, Донни, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Мне вот очень нравится работать с ранней группой. Они такие ангелы.

Донни закатила глаза:

— Хвастунья, — проворчала она.

Раздался звон колокольчика, оповестивший о прибытии посетителей.

Гермиона посмотрела на часы, висевшие на стене, и нахмурилась. Для учеников — слишком рано. До восьми оставалось еще около получаса, а раньше этого времени детей обычно не приводили.

Донни прижалась к стеклянной перегородке, разглядывая вошедшего. Гермиона, тем временем, раскрыла ежедневник, предоставляя помощнице самостоятельно справиться с неожиданным гостем.

— Мерлин, — выдохнула Донни. — Какой красавчик!

Гермиона усмехнулась и окунула свое перо в чернильницу, собираясь набросать план дня.

Драко с сыном шли по тихой улочке Хогсмида, приближаясь к месту, о котором Драко прочитал в «Ежедневном пророке».

— Я хочу остаться с тобой, — надулся Зейн.

— Тебе нужно ходить в школу, — ответил ему Драко. — Ты же хочешь изучать новые вещи?

— Я уже знаю алфаит…

— Алфавит, — поправил Драко.

— Да, и я знаю числа от одного до ста! — Зейн начал хныкать. — Я хочу остаться с тобой!

Драко сжал руку сына и печально улыбнулся:

— Извини, дружище.

— Почему я не могу остаться с Бабой и Дедой?

— Баба и Деда тоже считают, что ты должен ходить в школу, — терпеливо объяснил Драко. — Ты разве не хочешь завести друзей?

— **Ты** мой друг, папочка, — упрямился Зейн.

Зейн всегда знал, **что** надо сказать, чтобы задеть Драко за живое. Этот ребенок был слизеринцем до мозга костей — манипулятор и хитрюга.

Школа находилась не в сам **о** м Хогсмиде, а на его окраине, довольно далеко от центра этой уединенной деревушки. Маленькое здание больше напоминало коттедж, чем школу, но вывеска «Образовательный центр для маленьких ведьм и волшебников» проясняла возникшие сомнения.

— Пожалуйста, папочка! — в очередной раз взмолился Зейн. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты ушел на работу и оставил меня тут совсем одного!

— Ты не будешь совсем один, Зейн. У тебя будут одноклассники и учитель, — ответил Драко, открывая свободной рукой дверь.

Зейн попытался остановить его, упираясь пятками в землю, но Драко быстро подхватил его на руки и внес внутрь.

— Это нечестно. Ты сильнее меня, — печально произнес малыш.

Драко огляделся в маленьком холле, который казался заброшенным.

— Здесь никого нет, папочка. Пошли домой, — в глазах Зейна появилась надежда.

Драко мягко потрепал волосы сына.

— Вон, кто-то идёт, так что будь вежлив.

Зейн уткнулся в плечо Драко, явно не настроенный на общение.

— Привет! — невысокая, энергичная брюнетка выскочила из дальней комнаты. — Добро пожаловать в наш центр! Меня зовут Донни Миллер.

Она протянула руку для приветствия.

— Драко Малфой. Я хотел бы записать своего сына к вам в школу.

— Замечательно! — с энтузиазмом воскликнула Донни. — Как твое имя, малыш?

Зейн промолчал, даже не повернув голову в сторону девушки.

— Он немного застенчив, — объяснил Драко. — И злится на меня за то, что я собираюсь оставить его здесь. Зейн, может, поздороваешься?

Малыш что-то проворчал в ответ, но голову так и не поднял.

— Приятно познакомиться, Зейн, — улыбнулась Донни. — Тебе не надо стесняться. Здесь все очень тебе рады, и каждый хочет быть твоим другом.

Драко еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он давно разучился воспринимать всерьез подобные заявления.

— Что ж, вам повезло, мистер Малфой, запись у нас открыта круглый год. Всё, что вам нужно будет сделать — заполнить кое-какие бумаги и поговорить с учителем младшей группы.

— Звучит замечательно, — устало вздохнул Драко. — Это можно сделать сегодня, или мне надо будет прийти в другой день?

— Мы можем управиться за утро, тогда Зейн начнет занятия уже сегодня. Минутку, я позову мисс Гермиону.

Драко рассеянно кивнул, не сразу уловив смысл сказанного.

« _Она только что сказала «мисс Гермиона»?»_

— Гермиона, у нашего посетителя ребенок совсем маленький, он попадет в твою группу, — сообщила Донни, войдя в офис.

— Сколько ему лет? — спросила Гермиона, оторвав взгляд от учебного плана, над которым она работала.

— Три или четыре. Но, Мерлин, Гермиона, его отец просто невероятный красавчик, и угадай что? Без кольца, — пропела она.

Гермиона засмеялась и покачала головой.

— Он хочет записать сына?

— Да, и он ждет тебя, чтобы поговорить. Будь пококетливее, Герми, — шепнула Донни. — Нам нужно найти тебе хорошего мужчину, а там как раз стоят сто восемьдесят сантиметров чистой мужественности.

— Ну да, я должна флиртовать с отцом своего ученика. Блестящий план, Дон. Просто блестящий, — Гермиона фыркнула.

— Я бы сама им занялась, если бы он был в моем вкусе. Но я не хочу встречаться с парнем, который красивее меня, — добавила она с улыбкой. — Плюс, куда я буду прятать Оливера Вуда, когда ко мне будут заходить другие парни?

Гермиона закатила глаза. Донни широко улыбнулась и подмигнула.

— Я пойду готовить кабинет. Развлекайся с папочкой-красавчиком!

Гермиона вооружилась стопкой документов, необходимых для оформления нового ученика. В ту секунду, как она вышла в холл, все бумаги выпали у нее из рук.

— Малфой?

Драко слегка поник, убедившись в верности недавней догадки.

« _Замечательно. Я все-таки не глухой. Эта вечно растрепанная всезнайка, Гермиона Грейнджер, будет нести ответственность за моего ребенка пять дней в неделю»._

— Что ты здесь забыл? — спросила Гермиона, забыв о профессионализме.

— Трубы чёртовы чинить пришел, — выплюнул Драко. — Сама как думаешь, что я здесь делаю?

— Плохое слово, папочка, — шепнул Зейн на ухо отцу.

— Извини, дружище. Какое будет наказание? — спросил его Драко, игнорируя ошеломленную Гермиону и поворачиваясь к сыну, который все еще стеснительно прятал свое лицо.

— М-м-м… Тебе придется постоять в углу две минуты! — Зейн хихикнул.

— Справедливо, — согласился Драко и поцеловал сына прямо в растрепанную голову.

— Он тебя наказывает? — спросила Гермиона. Она все еще ощущала неловкость, но то, что сейчас происходило, удивляло её.

— Да. Если он использует нехорошие слова, то я его наказываю. Было бы плохим примером, если бы я сам ругался безнаказанно, — объяснил Драко, которому уже наскучил этот разговор. — Так ты учитель?

Гермиона расправила плечи и наклонилась, чтобы собрать с пола бумаги. К её удивлению, Драко присел, помогая ей. Неужели какая-нибудь огненная река в аду покрылась корочкой льда?

— Да, я учитель младших классов. Это моя школа, — твердо сказала Гермиона. — Не знала, что у тебя есть сын.

— Теперь знаешь, — снисходительно ответил Драко, выпрямляясь и протягивая ей бумаги.

Гермиона разглядывала своего старого знакомого. Прежние чувства отвращения, жалости к Малфою вновь всколыхнулись в ней, не смотря на то, как тому неплохо удавалось «держать лицо». Даже после весьма трусливого шага — принятия нейтралитета в войне, Малфои вели себя так, как будто оставались последним оплотом аристократии в Англии. Сейчас Гермиона смотрела на Драко, игнорируя его изменившуюся в хорошую сторону фигуру, светлые волосы, слегка спадающие на лоб… так, на чем она остановилась? Ах, да. Он был придурком.

— Я могу записать ребенка, или ты будешь весь день строить мне глазки? — голос Драко вырвал Гермиону из оцепенения.

Нахмурившись, она передала ему бумаги и перо. Маленький мальчик, которого Драко держал на руках, отчаянно цеплялся за своего отца.

— Можешь посидеть тут, пока я буду писать? — спросил его Драко.

Зейн помотал головой, шмыгнул носом, а затем еще отчаяннее вцепился в плечи отца.

— Ты плачешь?

Зейн кивнул и опять шмыгнул.

Плечи Драко тяжело опустились, и он присел, поставив сына на ноги, так, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне.

— Ты обещал мне, что не будешь плакать.

Бывший принц Слизерина сейчас разговаривал со своим сыном с такой нежностью и обожанием, что Гермиона не могла поверить своим глазам. Не возникало сомнений, что Малфой действительно любит своего ребенка, хотя раньше такое поведение не было ему свойственно…

Сходство отца с сыном было также очевидно; тем не менее, на маленьком личике Зейна читалась наивность и мягкость, а так же доля озорства. Его большие серые глаза припухли, а слёзы крупными бусинами катились по щекам.

Жаль, что такой прекрасный ребенок был «потомком Аида».

— Не бросай меня, папочка. Мне страшно, — Зейн тихонько всхлипнул.

Драко достал платок, чтобы вытереть слезы сыну, затем он расцеловал Зейна в обе щеки, успокаивая. Все это время Гермиона боялась сдвинуться с места, наблюдая за «преображением» Малфоя.

— Что я всегда тебе говорю? — спросил Драко, сжав плечи сына.

— Мальчики ничего не боятся, — прошептал Зейн. Его губа дрожала, а грудь судорожно вздымалась от рыданий.

— Ты большой мальчик?

Зейн энергично закивал и вытер рукой глаза.

— Ты не должен ничего бояться, — спокойным голосом сказал Драко. — Меня не будет всего несколько часов, и я заберу тебя ровно в пять вечера.

Драко закатал рукав своей рубашки, обнажив руку почти до локтя.

— Покажи на моих часах, где тут 5 часов?

Зейн ткнул своим маленьким пальчиком на циферблат, отсчитал пять делений и, всхлипнув, указал на верное число.

Драко снял часы, повертел их в руках и застегнул на запястье мальчика. Они казались до нелепого огромными на детской руке, но Драко затянул ремешок потуже.

— Теперь ты будешь знать, когда я за тобой приду, — сказал Драко, снова целуя сына. — Тебе здесь понравится, дружище. Я обещаю.

Зейн с грустью кивнул головой, сейчас его внимание поглотили часы на запястье. Он бережно их погладил и прижал к себе.

Драко поднялся на ноги, встретившись со странным взглядом Гермионы, который ничуть его не смутил.

— Что? — ехидно спросил он.

Вместо ответа Гермиона помотала головой и кивнула на стопку документов, которые надо было заполнить. Потом она присела на корточки рядом с сыном Драко.

— Привет, Зейн. Меня зовут Гермиона, — произнесла она приветливо. — Я буду твоим учителем.

Зейн уставился на нее, все еще прижимая к себе часы, но не ответил.

— Зейн, будь хорошим мальчиком, — отвлеченно сказал Драко, заполняя бумажки. — Скажи «привет».

— Привет, — сказал Зейн тихо.

— Сколько тебе лет, солнышко? — спросила Гермиона.

Зейн показал ей четыре пальца.

— Раз ты сегодня пришел так рано, может быть, хочешь мне помочь подготовить класс?

Зейн пожал плечами.

— Ответь учительнице, Зейн, — шепнул Драко, ставя подпись уже, наверное, в пятнадцатый раз.

— Да, — сказал Зейн, глядя то на своего отца, то на Гермиону.

— Хорошо. Сначала нам нужно достать конструктор, а потом — цветные карандаши и бумагу для ИЗО.

— Что такое ИЗО? — спросил Зейн, его глаза расширились от удивления.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

— ИЗО — это когда ты или рисуешь, или разукрашиваешь, или лепишь фигурки из пластилина. Нравится тебе такое?

Зейн кивнул.

— Что ж, это замечательно. Ты сегодня повеселишься. И познакомишься с другими ребятами в своем классе. Они тебе понравятся.

Драко закончил бумажную работу и переключил свое внимание на Гермиону. Видимо, она неплохо ладила с детьми. Разговаривала с Зейнам на равных, а не как с несмышленышем (любимая манера общения Пэнси).

От мыслей о бывшей жене Драко поплохело…

Волосы подружки Поттера все еще находились в плачевном состоянии. Черт, она что, не слышала о специальных бальзамах?

Когда они учились в школе, Грейнджер не отличалась умением одеваться, вечно носила балахоны и бесформенные толстовки, отчего Драко видел в ней лишь раздражитель — но не девушку.

А сейчас? Мягкие черты лица, внимательный взгляд карих глаз следит за каждым движением Зейна…

«Мерлин, мне пора подумать о том, чтобы подыскать себе подружку на пару ночей», — решил Драко.

Последний раз он предавался любовным утехам в том туалете на вечеринке Блейза. С Пэнси Паркинсон.

Драко заслужил Орден первой степени за воздержание в браке с этой ведьмой. Четыре года монашеского существования. Он, видимо, настолько отчаялся, что даже Грейнджер показалась ему привлекательной.

Гермиона поднялась, взяв Зейна за руку. Застенчивость его потихоньку угасала, и он уже поглядывал на свою учительницу с любопытством.

— Он очень умный мальчик, — сказала Гермиона, глядя Драко прямо в глаза. — Если бы он не был так похож на тебя, я бы не поверила, что вы родственники.

Этот комментарий быстро вернул Драко в нужное русло.

— Шуточка так себе. Могу я заплатить тебе и продолжить свой день? С меня уже достаточно твоего присутствия, — сухо ответил Драко.

— Месяц обучения стоит восемьдесят галлеонов. Можешь оплатить сейчас или в конце месяца.

— Я заплачу сейчас, — сказал Драко, шаря в карманах в поисках портмоне. — Вы принимаете чеки банка Гринготтс?

Гермиона кивнула, и Драко выписал чек.

— Этого хватит на два месяца, — сказал он. — И немного сверху, чтобы удостовериться, что Зейн получит лучшее обучение.

— Мне не нужны подачки, — ответила Гермиона, уставившись на чек в своей руке. Святая Мария, двести галлеонов?!

— Скажем так, это пожертвование, — возразил Драко. Он присел перед своим сыном и поцеловал его в лоб. — Увидимся в пять, Зейн. Веди себя хорошо.

Зейн кивнул и обнял отца перед тем, как вернуться к своей учительнице.

— _Мисс Гермона…_

— Гермиона, — поправил Драко, это имя казалось каким-то чужим.

— Мисс Гермиона сказала, что я могу помочь ей подготовиться к ИЗО. И я нарисую тебе рисунок, папочка, — объяснил Зейн.

Драко улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги:

— Быстрее бы это увидеть, дружище, — сказал он и помахал малышу на прощание. — _Au_ _revoir_!

— _Adieu_ , папочка!

— Ты говоришь по-французски? — спросила Зейна Гермиона.

В ответ он пожал плечами. Он был еще не в том возрасте, чтобы осознавать, что знает иностранный язык.

Гермиона ничего не могла с собой поделать — её томило любопытство. Этот маленький мальчик… Его отец…

Где был Малфой все эти годы? С кем он завел ребенка, почему вернулся в Англию? С каких пор он стал таким заботливым? Как давно он преодолел свои предубеждения и спокойно оставил своего сына под опекой у магглорожденной, которую он горячо ненавидел?

— Красавчик уже ушел? — спросила Донни, выходя из офиса.

— Что значит красавчик? — сразу же подхватил Зейн.

Гермиона бросила строгий взгляд на свою помощницу:

— Зейн, давай пойдем готовиться к ИЗО? Потом ты сможешь познакомиться со своими одноклассниками. Они скоро придут.

— А там будут девочки? — спросил Зейн, хмурясь.

— Да, в твоем классе два мальчика и две девочки.

— Гадость, — сердито сказал Зейн. — Девочки глупые.

Гермиона услышала, как позади нее хмыкнула Донни.

— Зачем ты так? Девочки в твоем классе очень-очень милые, — сказала Гермиона. — И мальчики тоже.

Гермиона каждый день работала с детьми, но Зейн казался ей особенным. Как будто она что-то чувствовала к этому ребенку. Отец Зейна невероятно любил его, это было очевидно, но мальчик все равно казался незащищенным. Как будто он был кем-то отвергнут…

— Извини, — тихо сказал Зейн.

— За что?

— Я сказал, что девочки глупые, — хныкнул Зейн. — Так плохо говорить. Папа говорит, что нельзя говорить плохо ни про кого.

— Твой папа сказал тебе это? — вырвалось у Гермионы, не сумевшей сдержать удивления.

Зейн кивнул:

— Ты девочка, и ты не глупая. Ты хорошая.

Гермиона улыбнулась и мягко похлопала малыша по плечу.

— Я думаю, что ты тоже хороший, Зейн.

Зейн просиял и потер рукой часы на своем запястье.

Ему понравилась _мисс Гермона._ Она добрая и улыбается ему. Её имя сложно произносить, но это неважно.

Может, школа не так уж и плоха…


	3. 3 Что-то между нами

Драко разглядывал набросок архитектурного проекта.

Ничего не получалось. Линии не сходились там, где должны были. В воображении все выглядело иначе — казалось простым. Как только карандаш коснулся бумаги, выяснилось, что измерения не сходятся, и Драко не может справиться с заданием.

Чего-то не хватало. Это сводило его с ума.

— Если ты добавишь пару метров фундамента в южной части здания, а потом расширишь крышу за его пределы, всё сойдется, — сказал Роджер, глядя через плечо Драко.

Драко усмехнулся и повернулся к раздражающему коллеге, который, кстати, работал на Драко, а не наоборот.

— Если я расширю крышу, то у нее не будет поддержки. Тогда придется ставить колонну прямо посреди гребанного здания. Тебе нужно научиться думать в реальности, а не только на бумаге, — сказал Драко, напоминая Роджеру Дэвису, почему именно он, Драко, был главным в агентстве магитектуры «Зи».

Роджер пожал плечами и вернулся к своему макету:

— Я закончил с библиотекой и уже отослал чертежи.

Драко кивнул и смял лист с наброском, над которым работал последние два часа.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты убедился, что отдел разработок справляется с проектом оранжереи для Хогвартса. Если мы потеряем этот заказ, то все могут попрощаться с премиальными в этом месяце, — сказал Драко.

Роджер хмыкнул и встал из-за стола, отправляясь распространить полученную информацию среди остальных сотрудников.

Драко работал здесь с тех пор, как сдал тест проверки способностей, определивший его склонность к магитектуре — это случилось примерно за год до рождения Зейна.

Магитекторы отличались от маггловских архитекторов тем, что разрабатывали проекты зданий и домов, которые могли противостоять магическому воздействию. Такие здания не страдали от неудачных заклинаний, не разрушались от времени и механических повреждений, имели «защиту от магглов», отводившую любопытные взгляды.

Профессия магитектора считалась престижной, но и сложностей было достаточно: тяжелые условия труда, переработки, высокие требования к образованию и умениям.

Почти все, кто работал с Драко, — как в Лондоне, так и в Безансоне — были интеллигентными и образованными выпускниками магических школ. Драко был их лидером, будучи, вопреки расхожему мнению некоторых его нечистокровных знакомых, одним из влиятельнейших молодых людей в обществе.

Часы над входной дверью показывали без четверти пять. В последний раз оглядев наброски на своем столе — результат нескольких часов бессмысленной работы — Драко собрал их в одну большую стопку, выключил свет и отправился на поиски своего пальто.

Уточнив у Роджера план работы для своих сотрудников, и дав заместителю пару поручений, Драко покинул бизнес-центр, и вышел на улицу. Агентство, в котором работал Драко, располагалось в офисном квартале для магов, на востоке Лондона, совсем близко к немагической цивилизации.

Драко аппарировал прямо ко входу в школу.

Войдя, Драко обнаружил в холле девушку, имя которой с утра не запомнил. Она подняла на него глаза и широко, приветливо улыбнулась.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой! — пропела она, откладывая в сторону журнал «Квиддич» с Оливером Вудом на обложке.

— Привет, мисс…

— Донни. Просто Донни, — вовремя перебила его девушка.

— Привет, просто Донни, — хмыкнул Драко.

Донни рассмеялась и жестом указала на диван:

— Ребята сейчас придут. Малышей у нас забирают позже, чем старших детей.

Драко кивнул.

— Смотрю, ты большой фанат квиддича?

— Можно и так сказать, — Донни посмотрела на журнал. — Хотя, я думаю, что я больше фанат одного из игроков, чем самой игры.

— А, понятно, — улыбнулся Драко. — Я ходил в школу с этим парнем с обложки.

— Ты учился в Хогвартсе? — ее глаза расширились.

— Да, но мы с Вудом не были друзьями. Мы были на разных факультетах, — объяснил он.

— Значит, ты ходил в школу с Гермионой? — заключила Донни. — С ней-то вы были друзьями?

— К счастью, нет, — раздался позади голос Гермионы.

Драко поднялся, его губы скривились в неправдоподобной улыбке.

— Я каждую ночь благодарю звёзды за то, что они уберегли меня от дружбы с тобой, Грейнджер. И искренне сопереживаю Уизли и Поттеру.

— Вряд ли настолько сильно, насколько я сочувствую тем двум гориллам, которые за тобой повсюду таскались. Ах да, еще была готическая богиня, по слухам, твоя девушка. Ей я сочувствую больше всего.

Драко смерил Гермиону злобным взглядом. Как она смеет?

— Я бы выразил соболезнования тем, кто встречался с тобой, но, боюсь, их не существует, — фыркнул Драко.

Донни с интересом наблюдала за перепалкой.

— Папочка! — Зейн выскочил из комнаты, где проходили занятия, и побежал к отцу.

Драко расплылся в широкой улыбке, он очень соскучился по сыну, ведь крайне редко раньше так надолго с ним разлучался. Подхватив Зейна на руки, Драко крепко его обнял.

— Ты пришел, как и обещал! — сказал Зейн, указывая на часы на своей руке.

— Я же говорил, — ответил Драко.

— У меня новый лучший друг, папочка, — возбужденно поведал ему Зейн.

— Лучший друг? Так быстро? — удивился Драко.

— Да. Вольфганг, но все зовут его Вольф. Правда смешно, папочка? Его имя как будто животное!

— Это здорово, Зи. Я знал, что тебе понравится в школе.

Краем глаза Драко заметил ухмылку Гермионы.

— Что тебе? — рыкнул он, пронося ребенка мимо девушек.

— Зейн, солнышко, ты помнишь фамилию Вольфа? — спросила Гермиона.

Зейн помотал головой.

— Люпин, — сказала она, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Вольфганг Люпин — лучший друг твоего сына, Малфой.

— Да, так его зовут, — подтвердил Зейн.

— Ну, конечно, — Драко улыбнулся. — Я правильно понимаю, что Нимфадора Тонкс — мать Вольфа?

Гермиона нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, почему Драко не взбесил факт дружбы Зейна с сыном оборотня.

— Да.

— Зейн, ты знал, что Вольф твой кузен? — сказал Драко.

Теперь ухмылялся уже он.

— Мой кузен?! Ух ты! У меня никогда не было кузена!

Гермиона выругалась про себя.

Как она могла забыть, что Драко и Нимфадора были двоюродными братом и сестрой? Чёртов Малфой.

— Значит, в том, что они друзья, проблемы нет? Особенно если учесть, кто отец Вольфа? — невинно спросила Гермиона.

— Абсолютно никакой проблемы. Семья есть семья, — ответил Драко самодовольно. — Зейн может дружить с кем захочет.

Гермиона сжала губы.

— Замечательно. Увидимся завтра, Зейн.

— Пока, мисс Гер-ми-она, — медленно произнес малыш.

Гермиона улыбнулась и помахала мальчику на прощание, наблюдая, как неимоверно раздражающий ее человек уходит, а его сын машет ей в ответ.

После Гермиона рухнула в стоящее рядом с рецепцией глубокое кресло.

— Это было странно, — заметила Донни, листая свой журнал по квиддичу. — Похоже, что вы двое ненавидите друг друга не первый год.

— Ненависть — это слишком мягкое слово для описания того, что я испытываю к этому человеку, — проворчала Гермиона.

Донни открыла центральный разворот журнала с фотографией Оливера Вуда в тренировочной форме. Футболки на нем не было.

— Мерлин, сжалься над моей бедной душой. Этот мужчина прекрасен!

Гермиона вздохнула и забилась поглубже в кресло.

— Он выставил меня идиоткой!

— Кто? Оливер? — спросила Донни, неспособная отвести взгляд от широкой, мускулистой груди спортсмена на фотографии.

— Нет, не Оливер. Малфой, — сказала Гермиона, выплюнув последнее слово.

— Каким образом красавчик выставил тебя идиоткой? — спросила Донни, переворачивая страницу.

— Ладно, во-первых… Малфой не красавчик. Во-вторых, я пыталась доказать ему кое-что, а он свел мои попытки на нет.

Донни на секунду оторвала взгляд от журнала.

— А мне показалось, что вы двое просто поцапались.

— Не знаю, как долго я смогу продержаться, не убив его.

— Он кажется безобидным, — добавила Донни. — Я вообще не понимаю, почему вы друг друга так не любите. Подожди-ка, дай догадаюсь. Вы вместе ходили в школу. Наверняка вы встречались, и он разбил твое сердце.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это далеко от правды, Дон, — проворчала Гермиона.

— Тогда почему ты его ненавидишь? Он, похоже, хороший парень, я имею в виду, посмотри, как он любит своего сына. Парень, который так любит детей, не может быть плохим.

— Он самый высокомерный, эгоцентричный, напыщенный и полный предрассудков человек, которого носит эта земля. Он был невероятно жесток со мной и моими друзьями в школе. Я даже не знаю, с чего начать список всех ужасных вещей, которые он делал. И не будем забывать, что по его вине нашего директора убили.

— Оу, Грейнджер. Это удар ниже пояса, не находишь? — медленно протянул Драко, возникший за спиной девушки.

Гермиона резко повернулась.

— Что ты опять тут делаешь?

— Зейн забыл свой джемпер, я за ним вернулся, — усмехнулся Драко. — Тебе повезло, что он на улице играет с котом, иначе ребенок бы быстро узнал, как его учительница в действительности относится к его отцу.

— Ты должен ее понять, — попыталась влезть Донни, — у нее был тяжелый день.

Драко фыркнул, забрал с вешалки джемпер сына и, не произнеся более ни слова, покинул школу.

— О, черт, — Донни прикусила губу.

— Почему ты не предупредила меня, что он прямо за моей спиной? — почти прокричала Гермиона.

— Я его не видела! — ответила она.

Прежде чем Донни поняла, что происходит, Гермиона уже практически бежала к двери, за которой исчез Малфой.

Донни хмыкнула, возвращаясь к своему рабочему месту.

— Ох, Оливер, если бы только мог выпрыгнуть из этого журнала и спасти меня от этого кошмарного дня.

Догнав Малфоя на тихой улочке Хогсмида, Гермиона замедлила шаг.

Драко обернулся на звук шагов, совсем не ожидая увидеть ее.

— Мисс Гермона! — воскликнул Зейн, забыв о своем решении произносить это имя по слогам.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела Драко прямо в глаза:

— Я хотела извиниться.

Драко посмотрел на нее. По выражению его лица невозможно было догадаться, о чем он думает.

— Извинения не принимаются.

Гермиона чуть не засмеялась. Боже, он был невыносим. Но она не собиралась сдаваться.

— Я грубо отозвалась о тебе и хочу извиниться.

Драко поднял свою идеальную бровь. Черт с ним, и с его безупречными чертами.

— Зейн, иди в магазин и выбери себе что-нибудь сладкое. Я сейчас подойду и оплачу.

Магазин сладостей находился буквально в двадцати метрах от места, где они стояли. Зейн побежал ко входу с максимальной скоростью, которую смогли развить его коротенькие ножки.

Как только Зейн скрылся из виду, Драко повернулся к Гермионе:

— Слушай сюда, Грейнджер, и слушай внимательно. Мне не важно, что ты думаешь обо мне и с кем ты делишься своими горестными воспоминаниями, но, если вдруг я услышу, что ты обсуждаешь это на виду у моего сына… твою школу прикроют так быстро, что ты этого и не заметишь, пока я лично не принесу тебе уведомление о лишении имущества.

Гермиона кое-как держала себя в руках, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие и не наградить этого высокомерного болвана пощечиной.

— Как ты мог подумать, что я когда-либо поведу себя столь непрофессионально и безответственно, что позволю себе плохо отозваться о тебе при твоем ребенке? Да при любом ребенке, раз уж на то пошло! Я очень забочусь о своих учениках, и я никогда бы не стала унижать их родителей при них, вне зависимости от того, насколько некоторые родители это заслужили.

— Катись в ад, Грейнджер, — рыкнул Драко.

Выплюнув это, он резко развернулся и пошел прочь. Гермиона догнала его, схватила за плечо и резко дернула:

— Я ненавижу тебя! Всегда ненавидела и всегда буду ненавидеть. Беру назад свои извинения, потому что то, что я сказала о тебе, было от всей души!

Теперь уже она развернулась и побежала прочь, оставив на пустой улочке Драко, рассыпающегося в проклятиях.

Когда Гермиона вернулась в школу, она обнаружила там Нимфадору Тонкс, беседовавшую с Донни. Вольф сидел на стуле и болтал ногами, ожидая свою мать.

— Привет, Нимфадора, — поприветствовала её Гермиона, переключаясь с состояния «невероятное раздражение» на «частично общительное».

— Гермиона! Как у тебя дела, дорогая?

— Я постоянно занята школой, но всё хорошо, — сказала Гермиона, присаживаясь на стул рядом с Вольфом. — Как Ремус?

— Отлично. Правда, сегодня полнолуние, поэтому мы с Вольфом поедем навестить мою маму, — объяснила Тонкс.

— Передавай ей привет.

— Мамочка, а можно Зейн придет к нам в гости на выходных? — спросил Вольф.

Тонкс взглянула в большие, медово-коричневые глаза своего сына.

— Кто такой Зейн? — спросила она.

— Зейн — мой новый лучший друг, — сказал Вольф.

Мальчику было четыре года, и он был всего на два месяца старше сына Малфоя. Гермиона наблюдала, как два мальчика общаются друг с другом, — они были невероятно похожи во многих аспектах.

— Твой новый лучший друг? Что ж, это чудесно, Вольф. Конечно, Зейн может прийти к нам в гости. Только сначала надо будет спросить у папы, хорошо?

Вольф радостно закивал головой и снова начал болтать ногами, жужжа себе тихонько что-то под нос.

Тонкс повернулась к Гермионе:

— Значит, у Вольфа появился друг? Я так рада, я боялась, что он слишком стеснительный. Зейн новенький?

— Да, — Гермиона прикусила губу. — Кстати, он кузен Вольфа. Правда, здорово?

Тонкс на секунду задумалась и нахмурила брови:

— Правда? Почему мне об этом не известно? Раз они кузены, получается Зейн — мой племянник, что делает папу или маму Зейна моим братом или сестрой… Родных у меня нет, только двоюродные, следовательно…

Когда Нимфадору, наконец, осенила догадка, удивление на ее лице невозможно было скрыть.

— Это ребенок Малфоя?

Гермиона кивнула.

— Ему четыре, как и Вольфу, и они подружились буквально за минуту. Зейн сегодня первый день здесь, и они сразу же, увидев друг друга, принялись болтать и смеяться. У меня вылетело из головы, что они родственники.

Тонкс пожала плечами:

— Если Вольфу он нравится, то почему бы и нет. Но если он обидит моего сына, Малфоям мало не покажется…

Вольф захихикал и спрятал лицо руками, подглядывая на маму между пальцев.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Тонкс. Зейн — прекрасный мальчик, и, несмотря на то, что его семья состоит в основном из неприятных людей, он очень мил. Я рада, что они с Вольфом стали друзьями.

— Что ж, это замечательно, — улыбнулась Тонкс. — Думаю, Вольф будет не против появления кузена.

— Зейн мой кузен? — спросил Вольф.

Три девушки, находившиеся в комнате, одновременно кивнули ему в ответ.

— Ух ты, — выдохнул Вольф, — у меня никогда не было кузена.

Гермиона про себя отметила, что мальчики отреагировали на новость абсолютно одинаково. Это даже немного пугало.

— Пошли, Вольф, пора навестить твою бабушку, — Тонкс протянула руку сыну. — Скажи «пока» мисс Донни и мисс Гермионе.

Вольф помахал им рукой и последовал за матерью.

— Это последний, — произнесла Донни, вытаскивая из стола папку и делая какие-то пометки.

— Хорошо, я просто валюсь с ног, — протянула Гермиона, облокотившись на стол.

— Что там случилось между тобой и красавчиком?

— Ничего особенного, — вздохнула Гермиона.

Донни недоверчиво вскинула брови.

— Ну ладно. Я, кажется, сказала ему, что я его ненавижу всей своей душой, после того, как он отказался принять мои извинения, — тихо произнесла Гермиона.

— Сразу видно профессионала, — засмеялась Донни. — Господи, да что с вами двумя? Вы ведете себя так, как будто были парой в школьные годы…

— Не нужно рисовать эту картинку у меня в голове, Дон, — простонала Гермиона. — Зейн такой замечательный ребенок, и он такой умный! За сегодняшний день он не смог ответить всего лишь на один вопрос, он уже знает все буквы алфавита и пишет их очень хорошо… Но, когда я вспоминаю его отца, я удивляюсь, как такое чудесное дитя могло появиться у такого невыносимого человека.

— А с чего вы вообще возненавидели друг друга?

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Думаю, это всё началось с того момента, как нас распределили на разные факультеты. Я знаю, звучит глупо, но ненависть между Гриффиндором и Слизерином была делом принципа. Или традицией, называй как хочешь. А еще я была подругой Гарри Поттера, и, к тому же, магглорожденной.

— А, точно, Малфой же член древней чистокровной семьи. Хоть я и училась в Южной Африке, о нем часто говорили и в наших кругах. Его семья была на стороне Волдеморта, верно? — спросила Донни.

Гермиона кивнула:

— Они объявили о своем нейтралитете за несколько месяцев до того, как Волдеморт был повержен. И выглядело это как самый трусливый путь.

— Не думаю. Плохо конечно, что они не помогали светлой стороне, но они и не помогали Темному Лорду. Мне кажется, они признали свои ошибки, но они так долго выступали на стороне противников магглорожденных, что не смогли полностью подавить свои предрассудки и выступить на вашей стороне,— сказала Донни.

— Спасибо, профессор, это была очень познавательная лекция по теме душевной организации Малфоев, — передразнила её Гермиона.

— Я серьезно, Гермиона. Хоть они и были идиотами, раз позволили чему-то такому глупому, как семейный статус и кровь, управлять их действиями, очевидно, что они изменили свое мнение. Представляешь, как это было сложно?

Гермиона постукивала пальцем по столу, размышляя над словами Донни.

— Он все равно придурок. Его отец…. да всё его семейство — чистое зло.

— Ладно, тогда ненавидь его за то, что он придурок, а не за то, что случилось в прошлом.

— Довольно сложно — просто взять и забыть прошлое, Дон, — снова вздохнула Гермиона. — Я устала и просто хочу домой. Чем меньше мы говорим о Малфое, тем лучше я себя чувствую.

— Значит, той фразой про дружбу его сына с сыном оборотня ты пыталась выставить его в плохом свете? — усмехнулась Донни. — Не похоже на ту Гермиону, которую я знаю.

Гермиона почувствовала, как ее щеки покрываются румянцем:

— Я просто хотела проверить, остались ли в нем прошлые предрассудки, и да, я признаю, что это было слишком.

— Я знаю, что утешит тебя после столь ужасного дня, — заулыбалась Донни, откладывая в сторону журнал.

— Теплая ванна и бокал вина?

— Шоппинг и визит в «Сладкое королевство»!

— У меня нет денег, — развела руками Гермиона. — Последняя зарплата ушла на аренду квартиры, школы, и на мелкие расходы. Немного денег я одолжила у Гарри, чтобы починить проводку в классе. У меня осталось около двадцати галлеонов до конца месяца.

— Самобичевание закончено? — спросила Донни. — Тогда поход по магазинам — за мой счет. Мои родители прислали мне деньги, потому что я согласилась посидеть на выходных со своей сестрой. Она их терроризирует, и они в отчаянии предложили заплатить мне, лишь бы избавиться от нее хоть ненадолго.

— Ладно, — засмеялась Гермиона. — Но мы потратим не более двадцати пяти галлеонов каждая!

— Умеешь ты испортить удовольствие, — Донни показала язык. — Впрочем, если бы не ты, я бы, наверное, уже разорилась.

Они вышли из школы, обсуждая их печальное материальное положение. Все мысли о чистокровном идиоте вылетели из головы Гермионы… Почти.

Драко наблюдал, как его сын обмакивает ломтики картошки в кленовый сироп и с удовольствием ест. Видимо, детские желудки сделаны из стали.

— Тебе нравится ужин, дружище?

Зейн радостно закивал:

— Очень вкусно. Я люблю, когда ты делаешь курицу с картошкой.

— Это не моя заслуга, — улыбнулся Драко. — Я просто разморозил блюдо с помощью своей палочки и засунул его в духовку на двадцать минут.

— Ты хороший повар, папочка, — сказал Зейн.

Драко с трудом сдержал смех. После ужасного, отвратительного дня, Зейн вернул ему хорошее настроение.

— А теперь рассказывай, как прошел твой первый день в школе?

От прилива энтузиазма Зейн уронил картошку обратно в тарелку, затараторив:

— Сначала мисс Гер-ми-она сказала мое имя всему классу, чтобы они знали, как меня зовут, потом пошли в уголки…

— Подожди, что за уголки?

— Уголки — это уголки, папа, — хмыкнул Зейн.

О, эта несгибаемая детская логика.

— Что вы делаете в этих уголках?

— В разных уголках ты можешь делать разные вещи! У нас есть уголок с конструкторами, уголок с песочницей, уголок с игрушечным домиком и уголок с билитекой.

— Библиотекой, — поправил Драко.

— Да, а еще уголок историй, — сказал Зейн.

— Теперь понял. И какой из них выбрал ты?

— Я пошел играть в уголок с песочницей. Там мы с Вольфом стали лучшими друзьями.

— А как это произошло? — спросил Драко, доложив себе на тарелку кусочек курицы.

— Я играл с красной лопаткой, выкапывал яму в песке, а потом Вольф тоже захотел вырыть яму и он попросил меня поделиться лопаткой. Он сказал «пожалуйста», папочка, а я помню, что ты говорил, что нужно делиться, поэтому я с ним поделился, — протараторил Зейн. — Он сказал, что у меня очень красивая яма.

— Он сказал, что ты вырыл очень красивую яму? — спросил Драко, взявший в привычку исправлять сына, когда тот делает ошибки в речи.

— Ага, а потом мы вместе вырыли одну большую яму лопаткой и руками. Она была такая огромная, папочка, и мы долго смеялись, потому что она была больше, чем моя голова!

Зейн захохотал так, как будто это была самая веселая вещь во всем мире.

— Больше, чем моя голова, папочка!

Драко смеялся вместе с сыном.

— Я рад, что тебе было весело, — сказал он.

— Ага. Мисс Гер-ми-она была очень доброй. Она сказала, что я очень-очень умный и хороший.

Драко постарался скрыть своё удивление по поводу того, что мисс Стерва сказала что-то хорошее его кровному родственнику.

— Она права, Зейн, ты у меня умница.

Мальчик улыбнулся и вернулся к поеданию картошки с сиропом. После нескольких минут тишины он вопросительно посмотрел на отца:

— Папа, а что значит «красавчик»?

Драко подавился.

— Что? Где ты это услышал?

— Мисс Донни сказала это.

Драко подумал, что, по-видимому, она пускала слюни по этому идиоту Вуду на глазах у его сына. Как мило.

— Ну, м-м-м… Красавчик — это человек, который кому-нибудь нравится,— объяснил Драко.

Зейн уставился на отца непонимающе:

— Что это значит?

— Ну, знаешь… Когда ты вырастешь, ты начнешь думать, что девочки милые…

— Фу, гадость! — скривился Зейн.

— Когда девочка красивая, мальчики называют ее «красавицей», и точно так же делают и девочки, — терпеливо объяснял Драко.

— А-а-а, — протянул Зейн. — Значит, мисс Гермона красавица?

Драко подавил приступ смеха. Боже, как бы объяснить сыну суть, не выдавая своих настоящих чувств по отношению к этой всезнайке.

— Так можно говорить, только когда ты вырастешь.

«Хорошая работа, Драко. Воспитание — твое призвание».

— Ты уже взрослый, папочка, — сказал Зейн. — Для тебя мисс Гермона красавица? А мисс Донни?

Драко чуть не заплакал. Когда эти вопросы прекратятся?

— Мисс Гермиона и мисс Донни — учителя, а учителя не могут быть красавчиками.

«И-и-и награда «Самая несусветная чушь года» достается Драко Малфою!»

— Почему? — спросил Зейн.

— Потому что они работают с детьми.

Зейн растерялся. Драко уже устал, его начинало подташнивать от лжи и необходимости формулировать ее так, чтобы ребенок его понял.

— А ты красавчик, папочка?

Драко хотел засмеяться, но вовремя остановился, не желая задеть чувства сына:

— Все Малфои красавчики, Зейн. Это всем известно.

— Я — Малфой! Значит, я тоже красавчик, папочка! — счастливо воскликнул Зейн. — И Баба с Дедой!

Это был самый странный разговор в жизни Драко.

— Конечно, Зейн. Так оно и есть. А теперь иди наверх, одевай пижаму и залезай в постель.

Зейн хмуро кивнул, понимая, что скоро ему придется идти спать, но его лицо просветлело при мысли, что перед этим будет еще ванна и сказка. У него самый лучший папа на свете!

Уложив Зейна спать, Драко развалился на диване в гостиной их новой квартиры. Квартиру он выбрал в небольшом магическом квартале, достаточно престижном; жили тут в основном обеспеченные молодые пары и состоятельные старики. Не особо семейное, но хорошее место, к тому же близко и к школе Зейна, и к работе Драко, и к Малфой-Мэнору.

Драко положил голову на подлокотник кожаного дивана и вытянул ноги. Он был все еще мокрый после купания Зейна, которого нельзя было назвать спокойным ребенком.

Мысли вертелись вокруг событий этого долгого, очень долгого дня.

Если бы он только смог разобраться с тем зданием, над которым работал, тогда можно было бы «перекинуть» проект Роджеру или кому-то из отдела разработки. Раньше Драко никогда так не делал, но сейчас был более заинтересован в другом задании, предполагающем постройку крупного магического отеля. Но думал он не только о работе…

Господь всемогущий, ну за что ему все это?

Эта фурия пыталась специально выставить его дураком, который все еще полон предрассудков относительно полукровок. Откуда ей было знать, что кровные дела его теперь совсем не интересуют — став отцом, Драко совершенно изменил свои приоритеты.

Да, он был высокомерен, но только потому, что его с детства этому учили. Это никак не было связано с кровью, лишь со внушаемым родителями чувством превосходства.

«Забудь её. Забудь ее и ее тупое мнение».

Пусть она гниет в аду, плевать. Ну и что, что она была добра по отношению к его сыну, хвалила его и не обращалась с ним плохо только потому, что она ненавидела его отца? Ну и что, что ее щеки слегка покрылись румянцем, когда она разъярилась, и что ее глаза темнели от отвращения каждый раз, когда она смотрела на него? Это было чертовски привлекательно, да, НУ И ЧТО?

Она идиотка, конец истории.

Нечего думать о больше, чем об учительнице своего сына. Она даже не красивая! Она скучная, серая, болтливая. И нет в ней ничего привлекательного. Хотя… Нет!

Стоит просто вести себя с ней достойно, когда ребенок рядом. Да, так он и сделает.

Гермиона расхаживала по комнате, раскладывая свои покупки. Главным приобретением было новое желтое платье, которое ее заставила купить Донни, настаивая, что желтый —последний писк моды.

Позже Гермиона долго не могла заснуть. После нескольких часов веселья в компании Донни она расслабилась и даже забыла об ужасном человеке, вторгнувшемся в ее жизнь.

Но ей незачем на нем зацикливаться. Не то чтобы она считала его привлекательным. Он всего лишь настолько мерзкий, что трудно сосредоточиться на чем-то другом.

Хороший сон и бокал вина — все, что нужно. Донни была неправа.

Малфой НЕ БЫЛ красавчиком.

Совсем нет.

Ни капельки.

Вот только он был.

Черт!


	4. 4 Этим утром я разбужу тебя

Драко мог поклясться, что он только что был в банке Гринготтс, болтая с гоблином в гавайском костюме, и вот он уже в Малфой-Мэноре танцует танго с этой девчонкой, которая работала в школе Зейна.. Дэнни? Ах да, Донни.

О да… Теперь он в Хогвартсе, наворачивает круги на поле для Квиддича.

— Папочка, — голос Зейна прорвался сквозь невероятно странный сон Драко. — Папочка, просыпайся.

Драко приоткрыл один глаз, нашел Зейна, стоящего возле его кровати и теребящего его за рукав.

— Иди спать, Зейн, — пробормотал Драко, прикрывая глаза ладонью.

— Но, папочка, уже пора вставать! — ответил мальчик. — Стрелка часов уже на цифре семь.

Драко крепко выругался про себя. Он посмотрел на часы, раздумывая, почему его палочка не разбудила его вовремя. Твою мать, сейчас только 6:59 утра. Он мог поспать еще целую минуту! Мерлин, это могла бы быть самая сладкая минута в его жизни, но ее уже не вернуть.

Спустя несколько секунд лежавшая на прикроватной тумбочке палочка Драко начала вибрировать. Здорово.

— Видишь? — сказал Зейн, высунув большой палец изо рта. Драко давно и безрезультатно пытался отучить сына от этой привычки. — Пора вставать!

Драко кое-как заставил себя вылезти из теплого кокона, которым сейчас казалась его постель, и отправился в ванную. Зейн вскарабкался на кровать отца и закутался в теплое одеяло.

Покончив с утренними водными процедурами, Драко вернулся в спальню и обнаружил сына, сладко спящего на его постели. Типичный Зейн. Драко наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.

Зейн приоткрыл глаза и улыбнулся ему:

— Уже пора вставать?

— Пошевеливайся, дружище, тебе надо выбрать, в чем ты пойдешь сегодня в школу.

Зейн спрыгнул с кровати и побежал в направлении детской, а Драко в это время отправился готовить еду: сладкие хлопья с теплым молоком. Здоровым такой завтрак, конечно, не назовешь… Но у него недосып. Ему нужен сахар.

Совместными усилиями умыв и одев Зейна, они отправились в школу. Зейн сегодня был гораздо веселее, чем накануне, когда Драко пришлось его буквально за ноги тянуть в злосчастную школу.

— Я хочу показать Вольфу свою пожарную машину, — протараторил Зейн. — Она у меня в рюкзаке.

— Только не потеряй. Это подарок от дедушки.

— Я не потеряю! — нахмурился Зейн.

« _Как папочка мог предположить такую ужасную вещь?»_

— Ты сегодня будешь хорошо себя вести? — спросил Драко.

— Да, — тут же ответил Зейн.

— И не будешь сосать палец?

Зейн замолчал.

— Это отвратительная привычка, Зи. Тебе уже четыре года, ты большой мальчик. А большие мальчики не сосут палец.

Зейн кивнул, опустив глаза в пол. _Папочка, я больше не буду!_

— Я заберу тебя в пять вечера.

— У нас сегодня на обед будут макароны с соусом, папочка, — серьезно сообщил Зейн.

— Приятно знать, что мои деньги идут на развитие кулинарии.

— Что?

— Ничего, Зи.

Когда они подошли к школе, в холле уже стояли двое родителей и три ученика. Драко старался держать себя в руках, приближаясь к Грейнджер. Сегодня всемирный день игры на нервах Драко Малфоя?

— Вольф! — воскликнул Зейн, подбежав к маленькому мальчику, державшему за руку мать.

Дети обнялись, а Драко задумался об оптимальном возрасте, кода мальчикам уже не следует обниматься. Пять? Хорошо. Пока — пусть обнимаются, сколько влезет; но, как только пройдет пятый день рождения, — никаких мальчишеских объятий. Только объятия между отцом и сыном или дедушкой и внуком (хотя, Люциус не особый любитель такого проявления чувств).

— Мама, это Зейн! — возбужденно сказал Вольф женщине с копной ярко-желтых волос.

— У твоей мамы волосы цвета пи-пи! — доверительно сообщил приятелю Зейн.

Драко едва рвущийся наружу смех.

« _Спасибо за демонстрацию моих навыков воспитания, Зейн. Я твой должник»._

— Зейн, так нельзя говорить, — отчитал он сына. — Извинись.

— Но они желтые, прямо как пи-пи, папочка! — защищался Зейн.

Драко заметил улыбку на лице Тонкс.

—Зейн, немедленно извинись, — сказал Драко, вписывая имя сына в бланк.

— Простите, — тихо произнес Зейн. — Мне нравятся ваши волосы. Они желтые, как… горчица.

— Спасибо, Зейн, — сказала Тонкс, сама почти задыхаясь от смеха. Этот ребенок абсолютно точно унаследовал отсутствие такта от Блэков. У всех них была эта идиотская привычка — сначала говорить, а потом думать.

Она посмотрела на Драко и протянула ему руку:

— Привет, Драко. Давно не виделись.

— Нимфадора, — вежливо кивнул Драко, пожимая ее ладонь. — Я хотел бы извиниться за отвратительный комментарий Зейна. Обычно он так не говорит, потому что знает, что за этим последует наказание.

Зейн в ужасе схватился за свою пятую точку.

— Извини, папочка!

— Все в порядке, солнышко, — подбодрила его Тонкс. — Самое главное — это честность, правда, мальчики?

Ребята закивали и тут же испарились в коридоре, откуда в этот момент вышла Гермиона. Она улыбнулась.

— Я рада, что вы двое общаетесь, потому что мальчишки, мне кажется, друзья навеки.

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — заметила Тонкс, глядя на Гермиону.

Она была одета в бледно-розовый костюм, кардинально отличавшийся от серых нарядов, в которых она обычно появлялась в школе. Волосы Гермионы были собраны на затылке в неряшливый пучок, обнажая её тонкую шею.

— Спасибо, Тонкс, — сказала Гермиона, побледнев от смущения. — Донни заставляет меня одеваться ярче. Она говорит, что я выгляжу, как владелец похоронного бюро.

Тонкс засмеялась:

— Не волнуйся, ты выглядишь просто шикарно сегодня! Мне пора идти, Кингсли меня прибьет, если я опять опоздаю. Пока, ребята!

Она покинула школу, оставляя Драко и Гермиону наедине. Напряжение витало в воздухе.

 _«Почему я не ушел сразу же, как вписал имя Зейна в листок? Идиот! Клянусь, это последний раз, когда я остаюсь с ней наедине больше, чем на минуту. Ладно, быстро скажи что-нибудь и уходи»._

— Ты действительно выглядишь неплохо сегодня.

 _«ЧЕРТ! Да что со мной творится? Кто меня дернул это сказать? Больше никаких сладеньких хлопьев на завтрак. Выброшу эту чертову коробку, как только вернусь домой»._

— Эм, спасибо, — буркнула Гермиона.

— Я приду за Зейном в пять.

— Хорошо, он будет тут.

Гермиона мысленно дала себе пощечину.

« _Он будет тут? Серьезно? Конечно, он будет тут. Ему четыре, где он еще может быть? Перестань казаться остроумной и просто делай свою работу»._

Драко кивнул на прощание и быстро вышел из здания. Замечательное начало замечательного дня. Ну почему, почему он не доспал ту последнюю минуту?

День был обычный. Нудные работники, страх потерять сразу два заказа, приступы неконтролируемого гнева. А так — неплохой день.

Выйдя на улицу, Драко вдохнул полной грудью и почувствовал, что весь стресс постепенно отходит на второй план. Он шел по тротуару, позволив своему уставшему сознанию расслабиться, позабыть на время о всех тревогах и раздражении.

Сам того не заметив, он добрался до школы, полный решимости встретиться со всем, что подкинет ему жизнь — будь это непрерывная болтовня его сына или ненависть его магглорожденной учительницы.

— Добрый день, мистер Малфой, — произнесла из-за стола Донни. Она сидела на стуле с книгой в руках (к удивлению, не об Оливере Вуде).

— Привет, — ответил он.

— Как прошел день? — спросила она непринужденно, все еще уткнувшись носом в книгу.

— Как обычно, — бросил Драко, направляясь к стойке, на которой лежал бланк. — А у тебя?

— Одного ученика стошнило прямо мне на ботинки, а чуть позже я отбила ногу об угол. Но мой день все равно не был таким веселым, как у Гермионы.

Драко вежливо кивнул; он знал, что она ждет от него вопроса, чем же день Гермионы так интересен. Но он не попадется на эту удочку, просто потому, что ему плевать.

— Ты знал, что лучший способ понравится парню — сфокусировать всё своё внимание на нем, чтоб он знал, что он — центр твой вселенной? — спросила Донни. Видимо, не стоит питать особых надежд по поводу ее увлечения интеллектуальной литературой.

— В следующий раз, когда захочу понравиться мужчине, обязательно воспользуюсь этим советом, — съязвил Драко. — Если бы я знал это раньше…

Донни захохотала:

— Я читаю книгу о том, как начать любовные отношения. Мне нужно знать об этом как можно больше, если я хочу заполучить Вуди.

— Вуди?

— Оливер Вуд. Я дала ему такое прозвище. Так я буду его называть, когда мы поженимся, — она сказала это таким тоном, будто это — решенный вопрос. Попахивает психическим отклонением.

— А он знает, что вы поженитесь?

— Конечно, нет, — она махнула рукой. — Но он поймет это в ту саму минуту, как только увидит меня. Это будет любовь с первого взгляда, если только он не испытывает отвращения к непривлекательным бесформенным училкам… В таком случае, нам придется поработать над этим.

Драко удивленно поднял брови:

— Ты на себя наговариваешь.

— Думаешь? — спросила она, поднимаясь из-за стола и направляясь к зеркалу. Она, очевидно, заблуждалась, потому что у нее было телосложение маленькой феи.

— Да, я тебя уверяю, ты не относишься к тому типу людей, который сейчас описала, — ответил он. — Мне можно забрать Зейна? Уже десять минуть шестого.

Донни взглянула на часы, висевшие над входной дверью:

— Я думала, все детки уже ушли. Я знаю, что Вольф и Энджи ушли, буквально только что забрали Картера. Но, раз ты здесь…

Драко начал было беспокоиться, но тут Донни расслабленно выдохнула:

— Ох, вот и они.

Гермиона вышла из комнаты, держа за руку маленького Малфоя. Зейн побежал в объятия отца и обвил свои руки вокруг его шеи, — всё это происходило в жуткой тишине. Обычно он безостановочно болтает, что могло произойти?..

— Все в порядке? — спросил Драко, поглаживая спину сына и подняв глаза на Гермиону.

Гермиона скрестила руки на груди и сдула прядку с лица:

— Кое-что произошло.

Небольшое беспокойство переросло в настоящий страх.

— Что случилось? — сглотнув, спросил Драко. — Он поранился?

— Нет. Зейн случайно воспользовался магией, сам того не подозревая.

— Кто-то ранен?

Гермиона помотала головой:

— Нет, но он очень напуган. Я думаю, он впервые столкнулся с этим.

— Он уже использовал магию, — вздохнул Драко. — Он разозлился, я уже точно не помню почему, и от этого дверь резко захлопнулась, напугав его.

— Не думаю, что в этот раз причиной была злость, но он сломал парту, — сказала Гермиона с тревогой в голосе.

— Зи? Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Драко.

Зейн помотал головой и уткнулся в плечо отца.

— Ох, солнышко, ничего страшного! — сказала Гермиона, присев рядом с мальчиком. — Я же сказала, что парту легко починить.

Она погладила малыша по спине.

— Сейчас мы с мисс Донни починим парту. Она будет, как новенькая. Ты не сделал ничего плохого.

Зейн поднял глаза и посмотрел сначала на Гермиону, потом на отца:

— Ничего страшного?

— Конечно нет, Зи. В этом нет ничего страшного, так как этой силой ты еще не умеешь управлять.

— Я просто подумал, вот бы парта сломалась, и это сразу же произошло! Папочка, я правда не хотел, чтоб она ломалась… Энджи так кричала!

— Просто Энджи — маленькая плакса, — пробормотала себе под нос Донни. — Она постоянно кричит, можно подумать, что это ее способ общения.

— Донни! — Гермиона посмотрела на свою помощницу укоризненно. — Только не перед учениками.

Донни пожала плечами и уткнулась обратно в книгу.

Драко подошел к шкафчикам и взял джемпер сына.

— Скажи мисс Гермионе «спасибо» за то, что она починит твою парту, — сказал он Зейну.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Зейн, шмыгнув носом.

Он подошел к отцу и взял его за руку, а палец другой руки засунул в рот.

— Мистер Малфой, могу я поговорить с вами? — спросила Гермиона, направившись к столу, за которым сидела Донни, и вытаскивая из шкафчика ключи от офиса.

Драко закатил глаза, но кивнул.

— Донни присмотрит за Зейном, — сказала Гермиона. — Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с тобой.

Драко последовал за ней в офис, и Гермиона жестом предложила ему занять одно из свободных мест напротив её стола. Драко сел за стол у окна и принялся ждать, когда она, наконец, начнет говорить. Не важно, как сильно он старался избегать ее присутствия, всегда находилась причина, по которой им приходится общаться.

— Перейду сразу к делу, — заговорила Гермиона. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что то, что испытал Зейн, абсолютно нормально. В том возрасте, когда дети узнают о своих магических способностях, очень важно проследить, чтобы они научились управлять этой силой.

— Я знаю, — ответил Драко. Его уже начинала раздражать эта прочувствованная речь.

— Зейн — особенный ребенок, он пока единственный в своей возрастной группе, у кого проявились магические способности. Для твоего сведения, я интенсивно изучала детскую магию, так что тебе не стоит волноваться о неконтролируемом ее появлении у Зейна, потому что я буду рядом с ним.

— Ага, спасибо, — сказал Драко, поднимаясь.

— И еще, — быстро вставила она. — Если ты хочешь отучить Зейна от привычки сосать палец, могу предложить раствор халапеньо.

Рука Драко уже была на ручке двери, но он убрал ее и медленно повернулся:

— Что, прости?

— Нарежь перец халапеньо мелкими кубиками и брось в стакан воды. Если обмакнуть в раствор палец, уверяю тебя, Зейн перестанет тянуть его в рот — вкус будет не из лучших.

— Я никогда специально не стану вредить своему сыну. Так или иначе, он вырастет, и эта привычка уйдет сама собой. Спасибо за совет, но нет.

— Он не вырастет из этой привычки, — сказала Гермиона с ноткой раздражения в голосе. — Не будь таким упрямым. Надо создать правильные условия, чтобы прекратить это.

— Я не буду делать это со своим сыном, Грейнджер, повторяю, — с угрозой произнес Драко.

— Это никак не навредит ему. Это же раствор на воде, а не перец чили с окраин полуострова Юкатан, — закатила глаза Гермиона. — Этого достаточно, чтобы отучить ребенка от привычки сосать палец.

— Ты ненормальная.

— А ты — упрямый идиот.

— Это все, или у тебя в кармане еще припасены жемчужины мудрости, которые ты хотела бы даровать мне? Может, мне ударить его током в следующий раз, когда он описается в постели?

Гермиона гневно всплеснула руками:

— Ладно, мне без разницы! Я просто хотела помочь. Но ничто не поможет такому непутёвому папаше, как ты.

Гермиона встретилась с ледяным взглядом Драко и почувствовала, как в комнате упала температура. Она тут же пожалела о своих словах.

— Извини, это было невероятно грубо с моей стороны…

— Привет, меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, и я говорю людям в лицо обидные вещи, а потом тут же извиняюсь, как будто это может что-то исправить. Иди в жопу! — ой, извини, как это грубо. Ты — тупая стерва! — упс, прости, мне не следовало так говорить. Я ненавижу тебя, и, если бы ты не была учительницей моего сына, я бы мог рассказать ему, какой ужасный ты человек! — ну вот, за это тоже прости. Я не это имел в виду, — яростно выпалил Драко, его взгляд был полон отвращения.

Гермиона сжала руки в кулаки:

— Ты тоже не святой, Малфой. Я припоминаю те бесчисленные разы, когда ты оскорблял меня так, как будто был рожден специально для этого. Ты издевался надо мной и над моими друзьями, ты пугал наши семьи, мы ненавидели тебя всей душой!

Драко в гневе сжал челюсть.

— Я никогда никого не ненавидела до тех пор, пока не встретила тебя, — злоба исходила из каждого ее слова. — Это ты показал мне, какого это — ненавидеть человека каждой клеточкой своего тела! Так что не надо приходить сюда и делать вид, будто бы я — какой-то демон, вырвавшийся из ада, чтобы ранить твои чувства. Будь мужчиной, в конце концов!

— Я рад, что мы хоть в чем-то согласны, — выплюнул Драко.

— И в чем же?

— Мы ненавидим друг друга, — сказал он и ушел из комнаты, с силой захлопнув за собой дверь.

Гермионе хотелось рвать и метать после этого «душевного» разговора, она пыталась взять себя в руки, расхаживая туда-сюда по кабинету и делая медленные вдохи и выдохи.

 _«Не думаю, что я смогу терпеть это каждый день… Я сойду с ума»._

— Гермиона? — раздался голос Донни из-за двери.

Гермиона промолчала, но ее помощница медленно приоткрыла дверь и вошла внутрь. Она села за стол, пристально наблюдая за Гермионой.

— Мистер Малфой выглядел очень злым, когда вышел отсюда, — сказал она.

— Мы немного поспорили.

— Под «немного поспорили» ты имеешь в виду тот поток возмущенных криков, который был слышен в холле?

Лицо Гермионы резко побелело:

— Мерлин, Зейн все слышал?

Донни покачала головой.

— Я наложила на дверь оглушающее заклинание, как только вы вошли в офис. Печально, что мои опасения подтвердились, и вы действительно ругались.

Гермиона наконец села, положив голову на сцепленные руки.

— Ты просто не представляешь, как сильно я его ненавижу.

— Дорогая, ты должна помнить, что нельзя позволять отношениям с родителями своих учеников портить тебе жизнь. Просто забудь о нем. Он не стоит твоих нервов.

— Не могу. Я не могу просто отключить эмоции. Я не люблю ругаться с кем-либо, Дон. Это не очень весело, и меня убивает тот факт, что Зейн — сын этого ужасного человека.

— Не думаю, что Зейн разделяет твое мнение.

— Да, я знаю, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Очевидно, что это ничтожество — просто замечательный отец, но я не понимаю, как он так легко переключается с образа Супер-Папы на Злобного Осла.

— Как мило, — засмеялась Донни.

Гермиона слегка улыбнулась.

— Ты права. Он не стоит моих переживаний. Пойдем где-нибудь перекусим? Можем съездить к Рону. Я слышала, что сегодня у него собирается вся команда.

— О-о-о, усталые игроки после долгого дня тренировки… — мечтательно произнесла Донни. — Я точно иду. Конечно, никто из «Пушек» не сравнится с моим Вуди, но немного невинного флирта никому не повредит.

— Черт, лучше бы я тебе этого не говорила. Я просто хочу увидеться с Роном и Гарри. Но у тебя в планах заставить меня флиртовать со всей командой, не так ли?

— Тебе нужен мужчина, Герм. Мужчина, который будет любить тебя так, что все проблемы отойдут на второй план.

Гермиона не смогла сдержать смех:

— Да ты поэт, Дон.

Донни улыбнулась и подмигнула подруге.

— Ладно, пошли уже. Я голодная, одинокая, и готовая отдаться первому встречному.

— Донни!

— Шучу! — засмеялась она. — Давай, шевели булками. Ребята из команды не будут флиртовать сами с собой… Если, конечно, им это не нравится. Просто я читала в прошлом выпуске журнала «Вся правда о Квиддиче», что ловец Пушек положил глаз на Родни Блума, их нового защитника.

— Ты читаешь этот бред?

— Я должна следить, чтобы никто не распускал грязных слухов про Вуди и его сексуальную ориентацию, — объяснила Донни.

Гермиона закатила глаза и направилась вслед за Донни.

Эта ночь точно не будет скучной.

— Ты злишься на меня, папочка? — спросил Зейн, когда они с Драко вошли в дом.

Драко был погружен в свои мысли, где он ненавидел Гермиону, поэтому он еле услышал вопрос сына.

— Что? Нет, Зейн… Я не злюсь на тебя.

— А на что ты злишься?

— Ни на что я не злюсь, — солгал он. — Я просто немного устал.

— А-а-а. Ты хочешь спать?

Мягкая улыбка коснулась губ Драко:

— Звучит замечательно… Но сначала нам предстоит ужин с Бабой и Дедой.

— Ура! — выкрикнул Зейн. — Я расскажу им о своей школе, и о мисс Гермоне, и о Вольфе, и о том, как мне весело!

— Они буду рады узнать, что тебе нравится в школе.

— А они могут пойти со мной завтра на занятия? — спустя пару минут спросил Зейн.

— Завтра тебе не надо идти в школу, Зи. Завтра суббота, — напомнил он сыну, благодаря всех известных ему божественных существ за то, что ему не придется видеть Грейнджер целых два дня. Эта мысль грела ему душу.

Как только Драко и Зейн вошли в поместье, Нарцисса бросилась обнимать внука:

— Зейн, мой дорогой мальчик, — она покрывала поцелуями личико малыша.

— Баба, я ходил в школу, и моя учительница такая добрая и красивая, она сказала, что я умный и хороший мальчик! У меня есть лучший друг, его зовут Вольф, прямо как волк, Баба! Мы с Вольфом играли в песочнице и построились там из конструктора большую-большую башню, и потом она упала, и мы так сильно смеялись, что у меня заболел животик! Я нарисовал рисунок папочке, и он повесил его на стену, нарисую рисунок и для вас с Дедой, когда у нас снова будет ИЗО. Ты повесишь его в своей комнате? — Зейн произнес это все настолько быстро, что Люциус и Драко смогли вычленить из этой речи только пару слов.

Но Нарцисса поняла все:

— Конечно, я повешу любой твой рисунок на стену! Я так рада, что у тебя такая хорошая учительница, и что ты завел новых друзей. У твоего лучшего друга такое интересное имя, я бы хотела с ним познакомиться.

— Папочка сказал, что Вольф — мой кузен, — объяснил Зейн.

Нарцисса взяла ребенка на руки и направилась в сторону зала.

— Что это значит? — спросила она Драко.

— Вольф — внук тети Андромеды, — ответил он, с улыбкой глядя на ошеломленное лицо матери.

— Ты шутишь, — прошептала она.

— Не-а. Нимфадора замужем за Ремусом Люпином, помнишь его? Тот оборотень, который преподавал у нас Защиту от Темных Искусств на третьем курсе. И у них есть сын.

— Вольф Люпин, — Нарцисса закатила глаза. — У Нимфадоры всегда было странное чувство юмора.

Драко повернулся к отцу:

— Тебя, видимо, не особо удивляет новость, что лучший друг твоего внука — сын оборотня.

— А почему это должно меня волновать? — медленно произнес Люциус с улыбкой.

 _«Может потому, что ты — самый предвзятый человек на земле?»_

— Ты изменился, отец, — невесело усмехнулся Драко.

— Я признаю свои прошлые ошибки и надеюсь, что ты не допустишь их с Зейном. Этот малыш слишком умен, чтобы пойти по нашим стопам.

Драко был полностью согласен со своим отцом. Люди могут меняться. Его семья изменилась. Теперь их не волновали такие мелочи, как чистота крови.

— Мисс Гермона сказала, что я могу принести свою книгу со сказками, — сказал Зейн, как только они сели за стол.

— Мисс Гермона? Какое странное имя, — удивилась Нарцисса.

— Вообще-то, мисс Гермиона, — поправил сына Драко.

— Что-то знакомое, — произнес Люциус, задумчиво глядя на бокал вина в своей руке.

— Гермиона Грейнджер, часть счастливой троицы, состоящей из младшего Уизли и знаменитого Гарри Поттера, — последовал злобный ответ от Драко.

— Это та магглорожденная, с которой ты ходил в школу? — Нарцисса подняла бровь. — Она учит твоего сына?

— Разумеется. Ты же знаешь, я ч-е-р-т-о-в-с-к-и удачлив. Естественно, единственный человек, который меня б-е-с-и-т, будет учить моего ребенка, следовательно, мне придется общаться с ней ежедневно.

Зейн пытался уловить суть разговора, но взрослые использовали незнакомые ему слова. И почему они произносят слова по буквам?

— П-е-к-л-н-с, — сказал Зейн. — Я тоже так могу! Можно, я тоже с вами буду играть? Я могу сказать свое имя: З-е-й-н.

— Браво, солнышко, — улыбнулась Нарцисса. Она повернулась к Драко, — Тебе нужно следить за тем, что говоришь. Он может уловить негатив между тобой и Грейнджер, если ты не будешь осторожен. И еще, прекрати так произносить слова, он быстро учится.

Драко кивнул, он слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Он провел вечер, слушая своих родителей, обсуждавших последние новости в аристократическом обществе, и Зейна, болтавшего обо всем на свете. Включая то, что Баба и Деда — красавчики. Да, ужин в Мэноре никогда не бывал скучным…

Неделя пролетела незаметно, Драко вернулся к обычному распорядку дня. Весь его день состоял из таких пунктов, как:

1\. Разбудить Зейна (если этот хулиган не разбудит его первым).

2\. Позаботиться о том, чтобы Зейн выполнил все необходимые утренние процедуры, и самому не забыть почистить зубы.

3\. Завтрак (никаких сладких хлопьев!)

4\. Отвести Зейна в школу.

5\. Поздороваться с Денни… Черт, Донни. Боже, почему у нее такое сложное имя?

6\. Игнорировать существование Гермионы Грейнджер.

7\. Отправиться на работу.

8\. Кричать на работников, не забывая подчеркивать их некомпетентность.

9\. Сделать за некомпетентных работников всю работу.

10\. Считать минуты до ланча.

11\. Опять накричать на работников.

12\. Ланч.

13\. Накричать на работников.

14\. Считать минуты до конца рабочего дня.

15\. Отправиться за Зейном в школу.

16\. Поздороваться с Данни. Черт, Донни. Люди с такими сложными именами должны носить бейджики.

17\. Игнорировать существование Гермионы Грейнджер.

18\. Приготовить что-нибудь на ужин. Попробовать еду прежде, чем предлагать ее ребенку.

19\. Поиграть с Зейном.

20\. Искупать Зейна.

21\. Переодеться в сухую одежду, потому что «сиди спокойно» на жаргоне четырехлетних детей значит «вертись как можно сильнее».

22\. Прочитать Зейну сказку.

23\. Слушать вдохновленный рассказ Зейна о том, насколько эта сказка была бы лучше, если бы там были драконы или динозавры, отрывающие головы главным героям.

24\. Рухнуть в постель и уснуть.

25\. Повторить цикл снова.

По такой же схеме прошла и следующая неделя. Жизнь постепенно налаживалась, Драко даже надеялся, что его сын сможет вскоре забыть о Пэнси. Последнее, что нужно было малышу — это память об этой стерве.

Зейну невероятно нравилась школа. Он учился контролировать свои магические способности, изучал основы образования и веселился с Вольфом.

К несчастью, его привязанность к этой барракуде, которая была его учительницей, возрастала с каждым днем. «Мисс Гер-ми-она то, мисс Гермона это…».

Когда Драко получил сову от Блейза Забини — его единственного оставшегося со школы друга — он и не подозревал, что их жизнь вот-вот перевернется с ног на голову.

Блейз работал в Министерстве магии в Отделе обеспечения магического правопорядка и судебной защиты, — проще говоря, был юристом.

Прочитав короткое послание друга, Драко не мог поверить в то, что узнал.

 _«Драко,_

 _Мой начальник сейчас начинает работать над новым делом, и оно касается тебя. Я пишу тебе на тот случай, если ты не в курсе._

 _Похоже, Пэнси хочет получить право полной опеки над Зейном, она уже наняла опытного адвоката._

 _Нам нужно поговорить._

 _Крайне необходимо, чтобы мы поговорили_ ** _как можно скорее_** _, потому что ты можешь потерять своего сына._

 _Пошли мне сову._

 _Блейз»._


	5. 5 Поступай правильно

Нора была одним из любимых мест Гермионы. Каждое лето и каждое Рождество она проводила здесь, в компании шумной семьи Уизли и бесконечного числа их гостей. Гермиона любила их всех и сейчас, стоя перед входной дверью, она будто пребывала в эйфории.

Это были ужасные три недели беспрерывной работы и ежедневного общения с гребаным Малфоем. Слава Мерлину, им приходилось всего лишь здороваться и прощаться, но этого вполне хватало, чтобы лишить ее душевного равновесия.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что самый старший из них жил в комнате с Оливером Вудом? — спросила ее Донни, решившая составить компанию подруге.

— Нет, не старший, а третий сын — Перси. Он был соседом Оливера шесть лет подряд, пока не стал старостой, — уточнила Гермиона.

— Получается, я буду знакома с Вуди через одно рукопожатие, — мечтательно вздохнула Донни. — Надеюсь, этот Перки будет сегодня на обеде.

— Перси, — со смехом поправила подругу Гермиона.

— Мне Перки больше нравится. Перси — какое-то серьезное имя.

— Поверь мне, ему это имя невероятно подходит.

Девушки улыбнулись друг другу, и Гермиона позвонила в колокольчик, висевший на двери.

Чарли Уизли открыл дверь, его волосы были растрепаны, и он глядел на них затуманенным взором — очевидно, гости разбудили его. Он зевнул и мило улыбнулся: — Гермиона! Мерлин, я тебя уже сто лет не видел, заходи! Кто твоя подруга?

— Чарли, это Донни. Дон, это — Чарли, старший брат Рона, — Гермиона представила их друг другу.

— Что это за имя такое — Донни? — спросил Чарли.

— Это имя, которое дают тем волшебницам, которые знают много заклинаний и умеют взглядом испепелять людей, — не моргнув, произнесла Донни. — Приятно познакомиться.

Чарли улыбнулся Гермионе:

— Она мне нравится. Она вспыльчивая.

— Ты и не представляешь, насколько. А где все? Я думала, они придут на обед, — спросила Гермиона, направляясь на кухню.

— Они во дворе. Я слышал что-то про пикник, но потом я отключился…

— Почему? Ты заболел? — обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона.

Чарли с улыбкой покачал головой:

— Вчера была холостяцкая вечеринка у Джорджа, и мы выпили столько, что наши внутренности продезинфицированы на следующие несколько лет.

— И почему я не удивлена?

— Было очень весело, Билл все еще в отключке после того, как его вырвало в мамином саду. Мы сказали ей, что это можно использовать, как удобрения, но она не очень-то воодушевилась. Рон и Гарри как обычно почти ничего не выпили — наслаждались женским окружением.

— Мужчины — отвратительные создания, — вынесла свой вердикт до сих пор молчавшая Донни. — Или напиваются в хлам так, что не могут пошевелиться на следующий день, или всю ночь развлекаются, пялясь на грудь или задницу какой-нибудь девчонки в мини-юбке.

— Я был бы не против увидеть тебя в… — подзатыльник от Гермионы не дал Чарли закончить свою мысль.

Донни закатила глаза и скрестила руки на груди.

— Ты все еще пьян, так что иди спать.

Чарли посмотрел на них как-то странно, а затем резко развернулся и побежал в сторону ванны, откуда через секунду послышались подозрительные звуки.

— Он производит замечательное первое впечатление, — пошутила Донни, рассматривая семейный портрет, висевший на стене. — Столько рыжих…

— Гермиона! — голос Джинни Уизли раздался со стороны входной двери.

Она подбежала к Гермионе и крепко стиснула ее в объятиях.

— Боже мой, как ты? — выдохнула Джинни, ослабив объятия.

Гермиона улыбнулась, слезы стояли у нее в глазах:

— Хорошо, хорошо. Все по-старому, Джин. Это ты у нас путешествовала по всему свету. О, позволь представить тебе Донни, она работает со мной в школе.

— Приятно познакомиться, — улыбнулась ей Донни, Джинни кивнула в ответ. Вдоволь наобнимавшись с Гермионой, она пригласила гостей присесть.

— Как долго ты будешь в Англии? — спросила ее Гермиона.

— Всего пару дней. Следующая игра в понедельник, поэтому нам надо вернуться в Никосию в воскресенье вечером, а к среде нужно быть в Копенгагене, — объяснила Джинни.

— Ты играешь в квиддич? — спросила Донни, поднимая взгляд от стопки спортивных журналов, лежащих на кофейном столике.

— Нет, — с улыбкой покачала головой Джинни. — Я менеджер команды «Гарпии». Куда они, туда и я, так что я никогда не остаюсь долго в одном месте.

— Звучит здорово, — произнесла Донни, взяв в руки первый журнал и наткнувшись на статью о типичном завтраке команды «Паддмер Юнайтед». — Вуди ест на завтрак тосты с маслом. Я не любитель масла, но ради него… Мерлин, вы только посмотрите на его грудь! Я бы намазала ее маслом и…

— Итак, Джинни, как у тебя дела с Гиллермом? — быстро перебила подругу Гермиона.

— С кем? — растерянно спросила Джинни. — А, с Густавом?

— Да, именно.

— Мы расстались перед моим отъездом из Боготы, — махнула она рукой. — Языковой барьер слишком нам мешал.

— Наверное, у тебя совсем нет личной жизни, раз ты так много путешествуешь, — добавила Донни.

— Да как-то справляюсь, — пожала плечами Джинни. — Иностранцы такие смешные.

— Согласна, — кивнула Дон. — Хотя, наши британские парни — это что-то. Никто не сможет сравниться с шотландцами, англичанами и бруталами из Уэльса.

— У тебя не британский акцент, — заметила Джинни. — У тебя он как будто… южно-африканский?

— Бинго! Хорошая интуиция, — широко улыбнулась Донни. — Но, так как я живу здесь, то считаю себя британкой.

— Это было просто, — засмеялась Джинни. — Я только что вернулась из Претории, это необыкновенный город! А еще там вкусная еда и симпатичные мужчины.

— Рад слышать, что ты повеселилась в Африке, — раздался голос Гарри.

— О-оу, — произнесла Гермиона, опустив глаза.

— Ох, ты даже не представляешь, как мне было хорошо, Гарри! Спасибо, что спросил, — приторно-сладким тоном произнесла Джин. — Как прошла холостяцкая вечеринка?

— Ты даже не представляешь, как мне было хорошо, — съязвил Гарри, в его глазах появился злобный огонек.

Донни и Гермиона наблюдали, как эти двое сверлили друг друга взглядами.

— Может, поздороваешься с нами? — спросила Гермиона.

Гарри оторвал взгляд от Джинни и посмотрел на девушек:

— Извини. Мне было велено позвать вас всех наружу. Все уже собрались, ждем только вас.

Он резко развернулся и ушел из комнаты, оставив их в полной неловкости. Гермиона взглянула на Джинни, которая молча поднялась с дивана и отправилась на второй этаж.

— Может, расскажешь, почему между этими двумя такое очевидное напряжение? — спросила Донни подругу, пока они шли в сторону сада.

— Ну, если вкратце: они встречались, пока мы были в школе, и даже после того, как Гарри закончил обучение, они продолжали видеться. После выпуска Джинни сразу же пригласили работать с «Гарпиями», что подразумевало постоянные разъезды. Тогда они сильно поругались, и Гарри поставил ее перед выбором: он или «Гарпии»… И она выбрала последних.

— Ну, с его стороны было неправильно требовать от нее выбирать между карьерой и парнем. Как-то эгоистично, — сказала Донни.

— А со стороны Джинни было неправильно сохранять отношения, зная, что она сможет видеть Гарри пару недель в год. Отношения на расстоянии — это очень сложно, и, думаю, Гарри не хочет быть брошенным. Он не выдержит этого снова, — вздохнула Гермиона.

Донни кивнула:

— Да, тут я с тобой согласна. Но, по-моему, невооруженным глазом видно, что их тянет друг к другу. Жаль, что они не могут отбросить все сомнения и обиды и просто заняться страстной любовью.

— Теперь эта картинка навеки в моей голове. Спасибо, Дон, — засмеялась Гермиона.

— Какая картинка? — спросил Рон, подойдя к ним со спины.

— Картинка, где…

— С холостяцкой вечеринки Джорджа, — перебила ее Гермиона. — Наверное, было весело! Судя по убийственному амбре, исходившему от Чарли…

Рон слегка покраснел и схватил Гермиону за обе щеки, как обычно делают взрослые дяди и тети маленьким деткам:

— Есть такие вещи, которые лучше не упоминать в присутствии дам.

— Спасибо, но я не «дама», — с обидой в голосе произнесла Донни.

Рон засмеялся:

— Прошу прощения. Я очень голоден, а мама уже час назад все приготовила, так что прошу за стол!

Блейз Забини расхаживал по своему офису, в который он переехал после повышения до заместителя начальника по обеспечению магического правопорядка и судебной защиты. Название новой должности было очень длинное, но было весело так представляться, когда он решал подкатить к какой-нибудь девушке в баре.

— Мистер Забини, к вам — Драко Малфой, — неряшливо одетая секретарша заглянула к нему в офис. — Могу я его пригласить?

Блейз рассеянно кивнул, не взглянув на помощницу.

— Дядя Блейз! — раздался детский голос Зейна.

Блейз повернулся в сторону несущегося к нему мальчика и подхватил того на руки.

— Зе-е-ейн! — Блейз улыбнулся своему крестнику и обнял его, встретившись взглядом с Драко, который, как обычно, был "мистером самоуверенность". — Присматривал за своим папой, как я тебя просил?

— Да, дядя Блейз, — сказал Зейн.

Он набрал полную грудь воздуха и начал рассказывать Блейзу все-все, что случилось с тех пор, как они переехали в Англию.

— И вчера мы с Вольфом качались на качелях, я упал и поцарапал коленку, и мисс Гер-ми-она вылечила ее и поцеловала, чтобы мне стало лучше!

— Его губы движутся со скоростью сто километров в секунду, — пробормотал Блейз улыбающемуся Драко.

— Звучит здорово, Зи, — сказал он малышу. — А теперь, почему бы тебе не пойти к Марджи и не рассказать ей о новой школе и о твоем лучшем друге?

Глаза Зейна в ужасе расширились, и он замотал головой, поглядывая на входную дверь:

— Она страшная.

Блейз захохотал, в душе он был полностью согласен с Зейном.

— Большие мальчики ничего не боятся, Зейн, — напомнил ему Драко. — Ты это знаешь.

— Я большой мальчик.

— Тогда ты не должен бояться Марджи.

Зейн кивнул, опустив голову:

— А она даст мне конфеты?

— Я дам тебе целую коробку Берти Боттс, когда мы с твоим папой поговорим, — заверил его Блейз.

Зейн пулей вылетел из комнаты; Берти Боттс сделают даже такую страшную тетю, как Марджи, самой прекрасной няней на свете.

Как только малыш покинул комнату, Блейз сел за стол напротив Драко, который выглядел, мягко говоря, встревоженным.

— Он так быстро растет, — вздохнул Блейз.

Грустная улыбка коснулась губ Драко:

— Он же ребенок. Все дети имеют такую дурацкую привычку.

Они сухо посмеялись, оба знали, что скоро им будет не до шуток.

— Я думаю, нам нужно перейти к делу, Драко, — сказал Блейз, собрав в стопку все разбросанные бумаги на столе и разложив перья по высоте. — Итак, как я уже тебе говорил, твоя бывшая жена подала петицию на право полной опеки над Зейном.

— После развода это право осталось за мной, — перебил его Драко.

— Да, я знаю, — кивнул Блейз. — Я ведь составлял договор.

— Тогда как она может требовать полной опеки? Ведь уже все решено!

— Все просто. Она его мать.

— Но она же дура.

Блейз улыбнулся:

— Да, это знают все, кто когда-либо имел удовольствие общаться с Пэнси.

— Блейз, что это, черт возьми, значит? Разве Зейн не должен остаться со мной, раз она отказалась от него при разводе?

— Да, он действительно отказалась от ответственности за своего сына, но, так как она его мать, у нее есть право подать петицию и вернуть Зейна под свою полную опеку.

— Полную опеку? Ты смеешься? Она его терпеть не может!

Блейз вздохнул и ослабил галстук на шее:

— Скажи, что Пэнси любит больше всего на свете?

— Кроме себя? — фыркнул Драко. — Даже не знаю.

— Если память мне не изменяет, она любит деньги.

— Это точно, — Драко кивнул. — Но я не вижу никакой связи с Зейном.

— Если Пэнси получит полную опеку над Зейном, то тебе придется платить ей алименты, — объяснил Блейз. — Ты много зарабатываешь, Драко, и она это знает. Даже после потери всего фамильного наследия ты все еще довольно богат.

— Надо было дать ей больше, чем десять процентов при разводе, — Драко закрыл лицо руками. — Я знал, что она жадная, но я никогда не думал, что это может привести к такому.

— Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты пожертвовал все свое наследство на… — начал Блейз, но Драко перебил его одним своим взглядом. — Ладно, сейчас это не так важно.

— Расскажи мне побольше про все эти петиции.

— Пэнси подала петицию, и у нее есть шесть месяцев, чтобы доказать отделу Министерства магии по социальным и семейным делам, что она может обеспечить Зейна всем, что ему нужно.

— Отлично, тогда нам не о чем беспокоиться, — Драко откинулся на кресле. — Она живет со своим любовником-итальянцем, и у нее нет никакой работы. Так что нет никаких шансов… Что ты смотришь?

— Пэнси и Анджело Д'Аггустино поженились на прошлой неделе, — произнес Блейз, показывая Драко копию свидетельства о браке ее бывшей жены.

— Что? — голос Драко сорвался.

— Это очевидно, что они хотят заполучить твои деньги, Драко. Мы боремся с людьми, которые знают, чего хотят, и как видишь, они готовы на все. Поженившись, они создали традиционную семью, и Зейн может стать ее частью.

— Хочешь сказать, она может добиться права полной опеки только потому, что вышла замуж?

Блейз вздохнул и потер рукой глаза.

— Драко, я буду с тобой предельно честен. Ты мой лучший друг с самого детства, ты сделал проект моего дома, ты дал мне крестника, которого я люблю всем сердцем. Я скажу тебе то, что ни один другой адвокат не скажет, и, как твой друг, я сделаю все, чтобы помочь тебе.

Драко кивнул, позволяя Блейзу продолжить.

— Министерство Магии — это сброд старых, седеющих, нео-консервативных дедов, которые хотят видеть каждого человека частью организованной, традиционной семьи. Во многих маггловских государствах тоже есть такая тенденция, это пошло с начала времен. Муж, жена, два-три ребенка и милый двухэтажный коттедж с белым заборчиком вокруг. Это, в их понимании, нормальная ячейка общества.

Драко нахмурился, внимательно слушая Блейза.

« _Гребаный урок социологии. Давай ближе к делу, Забини»._

— Развод — это не лучший расклад для нас, но мы должны пойти на все, лишь бы выиграть…

Блейз замолчал и снова вздохнул:

— Министерство Магии хочет, чтобы все семьи были безупречны. Разводы разрушают идеалы, а родители-одиночки — вообще...

— Чем им не угодили родители-одиночки?

— Они верят, что ребенок не сможет вырасти нормальным, если его воспитанием занимается только один родитель.

— Что за чушь? Я знаю много людей из неполных семей, которые воспитаны намного лучше, чем их сверстники из традиционных, — возмутился Драко. — Если у Министерства есть пунктик по поводу родителей-одиночек, тогда какого черта они об этом молчали? Я в одиночку воспитываю Зейна уже месяц.

— У них не было к тебе претензий потому, что Пэнси отказалась воспитывать Зейна, возложив все обязанности на тебя. Теперь она хочет получить сына обратно в полноценную семью, и Министерство дает ей шанс.

— То есть, она должна доказать Министерству, что она сможет воспитывать и содержать Зейна, и на это ей дается шесть месяцев?

— Да, через пару недель они отправят к ней домой инспекторов, которые будут наблюдать за ней и Анджело. Они будут общаться с ними, с их коллегами, друзьями…

— Кто проводит эти инспекции?

— Домовые министерские прокуроры, ДМП, если кратко, — объяснил Блейз. — Сейчас Пэнси работает в Париже на Версаче, придумывает одежду для служащих в их Министерстве…

— У них свое Министерство? — перебил Драко, обнажая свои скудные познания в мировой магической политике.

— Да. Так вот, у нее в этом деле, видимо, талант, поэтому она приносит в дом какой-никакой доход, — продолжил Блейз. — Ее муж работает переводчиком итальянского посла во Франции, у него довольно неплохой заработок.

— А что случилось с десятью процентами капитала, что я ей отдал? Там было почти десять тысяч галлеонов. Этого бы хватило им на следующие двадцать пять лет.

— Ты, как будто, не знаешь Пэнси, — Блейз усмехнулся. — Ты говорил, что она как-то раз купила зеркало стоимостью сто галлеонов только потому, что оно имело чары вейлы. На эту сумму среднестатистическая семья может жить примерно месяц.

Драко уперся локтями на колени и пальцами потер виски:

— Что будет с Зейном?

— Так как ты легально являешься его опекуном, он остается с тобой, пока Пэнси не пройдет инспекцию…

— Что ты хочешь сказать этим, Блейз?

Блейз поднял глаза в потолок и сделал глубокий вздох:

— В эти шесть месяцев тебя тоже будут проверять.

— Ну, еще бы, мы с фортуной всегда стоим лицом друг к другу, именно поэтому меня будут инспектировать шесть месяцев. Почему я не удивлен?

Блейз посмотрел на Драко и снова тяжело вздохнул:

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что, раз Пэнси замужем, а ты — одинок, по истечении этих шести месяцев они отдадут Зейна Пэнси, независимо от кого, насколько ты хорош как родитель по мнению ДМП.

— Это не может быть правдой, — сглотнул Драко. — Она даже не любит своего собственного сына. Как они могут отдать его ей?

— Они с Анджело позиционируют себя как традиционную семью, за которые так борется Министерство. Она будет пускать пыль в глаза во время опросов, заламывать руки, насколько сильно она любит своего сыночка — у них не останется выбора, кроме как поверить ей.

— Блейз… Я… Черт, Блейз, я не могу потерять Зейна! — отчаянно воскликнул Драко. — Судя по твоим словам, у меня его отберут через полгода.

Лицо Блейза стало серьезным, он встал, обошел свой стол и облокотился на него, скрестив руки на груди:

— Нет. Есть один вариант.

— Какой? Что это? Я сделаю что угодно, — быстро произнес Драко.

— Женись и сформируй ту самую полноценную семью для Зейна, — сказал Блейз.

Драко уставился на своего друга. Секунда, две, три…

— Жениться?

— Да, тебе нужно жениться до того, как начнутся проверки, и, когда они увидят вас с Зейном, эту сильную связь между тобой и твоим сыном, они отдадут право полной опеки над ним тебе потому, что, при таких равных условиях, они будут основываться на том, с кем Зейну будет лучше.

— Но как они поймут, какова Пэнси в роли родителя, если Зейн постоянно со мной?

— Да, здесь они промахнулись, конечно. Они будут проверять ее как человека, и, вероятно, это будет решающим фактором и в том плане, насколько она хороша, как мать. Кучка идиотов, но они — идиоты, у которых есть власть.

— Ладно, понял… Значит, шесть месяцев мы будет словно лабораторные мыши.

— К сожалению, да.

— Хорошо. Когда начинаются инспекции?

— Через три недели, — сказал Блейз. — Пэнси подала петицию на прошлой неделе, на подготовку к проверкам дается месяц.

— Мне нужно жениться, — тихо сказал Драко. — Я не могу потерять своего сына. Я женюсь, и у меня будет эта чёртова полная семья…

— Драко, но ты ведь ни с кем не встречаешься.

Он задумчиво помотал головой, в которой кружились тысячи мыслей.

— Тогда как ты это себе представляешь?

— Мерлин, я не могу даже думать нормально, — пробормотал Драко.

— Драко, отдохни, и приходи ко мне завтра, — сказал Блейз.

— Завтра я не могу, надо отвести Зейна в школу, а потом у меня весь день занят встречами с клиентами, — вздохнул Драко. — Я в полной жопе, Блейз.

— Мне очень жаль, Драко. Это ужасная ситуация, и это глупое Министерство со своими устаревшими принципами делает все только хуже, — он вздохнул. — Тогда жду тебя на выходных, и, надеюсь, мы что-нибудь придумаем к этому времени.

Драко обреченно кивнул, его голова разрывалась от невероятного количества мыслей, основная из которых: _«Я могу потерять Зейна»._

— Как Зейну в новой школе?

Драко не смог сдержать улыбку:

— Очень нравится. Особенно он без ума от своей учительницы, которой совершенно случайно оказалась самым ненавистным мне человеком, после Поттера и Уизли.

Блейз засмеялся:

— Только не говори, что это та гряз… Магглорожденная, Грейнджер.

— Именно она, — сухо сказал Драко. — И теперь мне приходится каждый день выслушивать ее нотации, при этом держа себя в руках.

— Бедный Драко, — Блейз положил ему руку на плечо.

— Да, бедный я. Но Зейн обожает ее, и, мне кажется, она использует заклинание Одержимости. Серьезно, как еще объяснить то, что _мой_ сын поклоняется Грейнджер? Она постоянно трещит о том, какая она милая, какие добрые слова она ему все время говорит, и так далее.

Блейз пожал плечами:

— Времена меняются, Драко, как и люди. Тебе приходится работать с людьми, которых ты ненавидишь, ты узнаешь их лучше, а потом выясняется, что они не такие уж и плохие.

Драко удивленно посмотрел на своего друга.

— Да-да, я не шучу. На прошлой неделе я нанял нового адвоката для Отдела по Халатности в медицине, и угадай, кто это.

— Я не знаю, — устало сказал Драко.

— Это та школьная сумасшедшая, Луна Лавгуд. Она сидела здесь с толстенной папкой рекомендаций и замечательных характеристик. Мы провели собеседование, она рассказала мне о каких-то психоделических грибах и еще каком-то дерьме, и я тут же ее нанял. Она довольно компетентная в своей области, особенно когда не ведет себя так, будто в психушке день открытых дверей.

— Наверное, грядет конец света, — улыбнулся Драко.

— Думаешь? — Блейз тоже улыбнулся, радуясь, что хоть немного отвлек друга от грустных мыслей. — Ладно, иди, спасай своего ребенка из лап моей секретарши и пришли мне сову перед выходными. Обговори все со своими родителями, может, у них будут какие-нибудь идеи.

Драко кивнул и поднялся с кресла. Его жизнь катилась по наклонной, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать…

— Ну, Гермиона, расскажи нам, как идут дела в твоей школе? — спросила Молли Уизли, когда все гости уселись за стол.

— Все замечательно, миссис Уизли. Нам с Донни очень нравится работать с детьми, и у нас уже большой прогресс, — вежливо ответила Гермиона.

Джинни, сидящая рядом с ней, склонила голову набок:

— Напомни-ка мне еще раз, почему ты учитель? Я уверена, ты уже мне не раз объясняла, но я никак не могу запомнить. Я имею в виду, ты — самая умная выпускница Хогвартса за последние лет пятьсот, почему ты стала учителем?

Гермиона замерла. Слова больно кольнули ее, но она не планировала выходить из себя.

— Наверняка ты не хотела меня обидеть, Джинни, но я думаю, что моя сфера деятельности довольно интеллектуальна. Не знаю, с чего взялся этот идиотский стереотип, что учителями становятся те, кто не смог использовать возможности своего мозга в более просвещенных сферах. Неужели тебе не будет приятно знать, что твоего ребенка обучает человек с IQ выше среднего?

— Могу поспорить, ты бы и дня не продержалась на такой работе, — выплюнул Гарри с противоположного конца стола, сверля Джинни недовольным взглядои.

Милое личико Джинни покраснело от смущения и гнева:

— Сделай нам всем одолжение, Гарри — заткнись, — она повернулась к Гермионе. — Я не хотела тебя обидеть, Гермиона. Мне просто интересно, почему ты решила открыть школу, зная, что она не будет успешной, хотя могла бы работать Целителем или Аврором.

Гермиона подавила желание закатить глаза:

— Ничего из этого меня не интересует. Я люблю развивать таланты и умения у детей, и мне нравится работать с ними. Они — маленькие личности с ангельскими лицами, их рвение к учебе поражает меня. Перед тем, как открыть школу, я долго и усиленно занималась. Я все еще читаю научные журналы и другую литературу по улучшению образовательного процесса, поэтому никто не сможет обвинить меня в том, что эта работа не для меня. Я ее очень люблю.

— Хорошо сказано, дорогая, — сказал Артур Уизли. — Я полностью тобой согласен! Если бы люди так не боялись этой профессии, быть может, в нашей стране все было бы по-другому.

— Ой, чуть не забыл, — воскликнул Гарри, игнорируя уничтожающий взгляд Джинни. — Я недавно наладил связь с Тонкс, и она упомянула что-то вроде того, что Вольф подружился с сыном Драко Малфоя. Это правда?

Гермиона медленно кивнула головой:

— Да, это правда. Не забывай о том, что они кузены. У них есть абсолютное право быть друзьями.

— Но разве Малфой — не чокнутый псих? И когда он успел вернуться в Англию? Я думал, он на "большой земле".

— Он переехал примерно месяц назад и сразу же устроил сына в нашу школу. Что бы вы ни думали, Зейн — замечательный ребенок, и его отец удивительно спокойно относится к их с Вольфом дружбе. Я думаю, что, став родителем, он стал воспринимать многое гораздо проще, чем в школьные годы.

— Значит, ты учишь его ребенка?

— Нет, мы подвешиваем его за ногу к потолку и даем другим детям палки с гвоздями, чтобы они его били, — хмыкнула Донни. — Дисциплина превыше всего.

Гермиона укоризненно посмотрела на подругу. Типичная Донни.

— Да, я учу Зейна, и, как я уже говорила, он — славный мальчик, совсем не похож на отца.

— Что ж, мои аплодисменты в твою честь, — произнес Рон, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Если бы мне пришлось снова общаться с Малфоем, в один прекрасный день я бы его придушил.

— Поверь, я уже на грани, — пробормотала Гермиона.

Все сидящие за столом посмеялись и вскоре продолжили общение обо всем на свете, стараясь не затрагивать тему отношений Гарри или Джинни. Все, кроме Донни. Она призналась Гермионе, что у нее сломался телевизор, и она лишена ежедневных просмотров любимых драм.

Люциус и Нарцисса внимательно слушали Драко, который нервно расхаживал перед массивным камином в гостиной, пересказывая весь разговор с Блейзом.

— Что мне делать? — вздохнул Драко, прислонившись к стене. — Я не отдам своего сына им!

— Драко, дорогой, присядь, и мы вместе над этим подумаем, — мягко произнесла Нарцисса.

— Каким образом я смогу жениться за три недели? Да я не помню, когда последний раз встречался с девушкой… Кто выйдет замуж за отца-одиночку с ребенком на руках?

— Перестань тараторить, Драко. Ты ведешь себя, как Зейн, — спокойной сказал Люциус.

— Почему бы тебе не потратить эти шесть месяцев на поиски жены? Неужели необходимо найти ее именно за эти три недели? — спросила Нарцисса.

— Блейз сказал, что мои шансы выиграть это дело увеличатся, если я буду женат к началу инспекций.

— В этом есть смыл. Если они хотят видеть классическую семью, тогда лучше иметь такую с самого начала, — кивнула Нарцисса. — Но это не умаляет абсурдности всей ситуации. Я думаю, что с нами у Зейна будет действительно счастливое детство.

— Мне нужно жениться, — пробормотал Драко. — Только как это сделать? Для того, чтобы какая-нибудь девушка влюбилась в меня за три недели и согласилась выйти замуж, приняв на себя заботу о моем ребенке — нужно продать душу дьяволу.

До этого момента Люциус спокойно сидел и наблюдал за диалогом между женой и сыном.

— У меня есть идея.

— Какая? — спросил Драко отца.

— Это ведь не обязательно должен быть _настоящий_ брак? Почему бы тебе не найти кого-нибудь, кто сможет притвориться твоей женой?

— ДМП сразу поймет, что брак не настоящий — они будут опрашивать мои знакомых, поднимать мои записи, — вздохнул Драко, его надежды быстро угасли.

— Я понимаю, — продолжил Люциус. — Почему бы не оформить это как сделку?

— Ты предлагаешь мне заплатить незнакомой мне девушке, чтобы она шесть месяцев притворялась моей женой?

— Именно. Деньги решают большинство проблем.

— Замечательная идея. По пути домой заскочу в бордель, узнаю, как у них расценки на услугу «Фиктивный брак для органов опеки», — съязвил Драко.

— Вообще-то, в этом что-то есть, — задумчиво произнесла Нарцисса. — Попроси кого-нибудь из своих подруг, пусть сделает тебе одолжение и поиграет роль твоей жены какое-то время. Заключи с ней сделку: при получении полной опеки над Зейном ты подашь на развод, и каждый из вас пойдет своей дорогой.

Драко молчал, переваривая услышанное.

— У меня нет подруг, — сказал он. — У меня есть коллеги и знакомые, но никто из них не согласится выйти за меня замуж, скажем, завтра. Да и как я могу так поступить с Зейном? Я не могу просто привести в наш дом какую-то чужую женщину и надеяться, что на него это никак не повлияет. А что, если он к ней привяжется?

— Есть у меня одна идея, Драко, прежде выслушай, чем что-либо говорить. Это решит большую часть твоих проблем, — сказал Люциус.

— У меня предчувствие, что эта идея не приведет меня в восторг, — напрягся Драко, услышав странные нотки в голосе отца.

— Тебе нужно жениться на Гермионе Грейнджер.

 _«Не стоит больше дарить ему коллекционный алкоголь на Рождество»._

— Мне сейчас не до шуток, отец. Нам нужно сосредоточиться, а тебе нужно прекратить пить ликер.

Люциус в раздражении поднял бровь, но продолжил:

— Тебе нужно жениться именно на ней потому, что Зейн уже ее знает, она ему нравится, и ее уход никак на него не повлияет, потому что ребенок будет продолжать учиться в её школе.

— Хорошая мысль, но, подождите-ка… Небольшая загвоздка — мы ненавидим друг друга до такой степени, что я хочу швырнуть в нее кое-нибудь непростительное заклинание, а затем — взять попкорн и смотреть, как она умирает.

— Смотри на это, как на бизнес, Драко, — сказала Нарцисса. — Заплати ей.

— Несмотря на все, сказанное мной в ее адрес, она не проститутка, — огрызнулся Драко.

— Ты же будешь платить ей не за то, что она с тобой спит, дорогой. Ты будешь платить ей за помощь. Я слышала, что дела в ее школе идут не очень хорошо…

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Леди в моем кругу общения такие болтушки, и у некоторых из них мужья работают в Гринготтс. Ходят слухи, что школу могут закрыть через пару месяцев в связи с отсутствием прибыли.

Драко сглотнул:

— Значит, ей нужны деньги.

— Верно, и ты можешь дать их ей. Все, что ей надо будет сделать, это выйти за тебя замуж, притворяться твоей женой полгода, живя при этом с вами, и помочь тебе растить Зейна.

— Вряд ли ей _настолько_ нужны деньги, — скептически произнес Драко.

— Я думаю, тут нужно отталкиваться от того, что нужно Зейну. Тебя следует отбросить все свои эмоции и сфокусироваться на том, что тебе надо сделать, чтобы эта вымогательница, которую ты называешь бывшей женой, не получила опеку над твоим сыном, — злобно произнесла Нарцисса.

— Я думал, вы двое ненавидите Грейнджер.

— Она — маленькая раздражающая всезнайка, никто не спорит. Но она мила с Зейном, а ребенок просто помешан на ней. Я предлагаю ее кандидатуру только потому, что я никому не собираюсь отдавать своего внука, — объяснил Люциус.

— Это какое-то безумие, — сказал Драко, опустившись в кресло.

— Тебе следует поговорить с ней, объяснить всю ситуацию, чтоб она поняла, что это деловое соглашение: ее услуги и актерская игра в обмен на солидное денежное вознаграждение. Ты заплатишь ей столько, что она сможет содержать свою школу следующие лет десять. И это будут деньги из твоей собственной зарплаты.

Драко сузил глаза, глядя на своих родителей, как бы предупреждая их, чтобы они не пытались опять выяснять, что он сделал со своим наследством.

— Дорогой, это самый приемлемый вариант из всех. Мы хотим, чтобы ты подумал над этим.

Драко кивнул, глубоко вздохнув:

— Я бы хотел, чтобы именно этот вариант не был самым приемлемым. Но, видимо, эта вечно растрепанная кукла — мой последний шанс.

— Все не так плохо, сынок, — произнесла Нарцисса. — Но тебе нужно поработать над собой, например, научиться, наконец, называть ее по имени.

— Она еще не согласилась, и, уверяю вас, вряд ли ввяжется в это дело. А что, если она встречается с кем-то? Или, вообще, замужем?

— Спроси у нее. Если так, то мы придумаем что-нибудь другое, — сказал Люциус.

— Ладно, ладно… Мерлин, помоги мне.

Кто-то тихонько постучал в дверь, и все трое резко обернулись. Из-за двери высунулась голова Зейна, и он улыбнулся:

— Можно уже войти?

Драко кивнул, и Зейн побежал к своему отцу, запрыгнув к нему на колени:

— Мне скучно, папочка. Домовые эльфы не хотят играть со мной в прятки по правилам. Они всегда обманывают!

Драко улыбнулся, глядя на своего сына, который продолжал жаловаться, что эльфы прятались всей толпой в одном месте и помогали молодому хозяину искать их, шипя и громко хихикая.

Наблюдая за сыном, Драко в очередной раз понял, что он никогда не отдаст его Пэнси. Он будет бороться до последнего, даже если это значит, что ему придется жениться на самой ненавистной ему девушке на свете. Все, что ему сейчас оставалось, это надеться, что она согласится.

 _«Интересно, где мой отец прячет водку?»_

— Было очень весело, Герми. Спасибо, что позвала меня с собой, — сказала Донни на пороге квартиры Гермионы.

— Я рада, что ты пошла, — засмеялась Гермиона. — Я люблю Джинни, но иногда ее язык работает быстрее, чем мозг, и она говорит довольно обидные вещи.

— Когда она не могла понять, как такой умный человек скатился до работы учителем? — язвительно произнесла Донни. — У нас самая крутая работа в мире, и те, кому это не нравится, могут поцеловать нас прямо в…

Гермиона заключила Донни в объятия, не дав ей закончить предложение:

— Спокойной ночи, Дон. Аппарируй осторожно.

— Постараюсь не приземлиться на городской промышленной свалке, — подмигнула Донни, намекая на тот раз, когда Гермиона после аппарации оказалась окружена мусором со всех сторон.

— Это было всего один раз! — захохотала Гермиона. — Я была совсем немного пьяна после свадьбы Тонкс и Ремуса, вот и все.

— Ага, конечно. Просто у кого-то проблемы с дикцией. Спокойной ночи, королева мусора! — помахала она рукой.

Гермиона улыбнулась, качая головой.

Она зашла в квартиру и закрыла за собой дверь, глубоко вздохнув. У нее был очень хороший день, она наслаждалась ужином с Уизли, болтала со всеми и много-много смеялась.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы она забыла обо всех своих проблемах…

Она бросила взгляд на кофейный столик, на котором лежала внушительная стопка счетов, которыми следовало заняться до конца месяца. Один из учеников из группы Донни переехал в Канаду на прошлой неделе, поэтому они потеряли часть дохода, и денег на оплату счетов школы опять не хватало.

 _«Если бы только магический мир так предвзято к этому не относился! Людям давно пора понять, что маленькие дети раскрываются в этой среде, они учатся поведению в обществе, изучают основы образования. Конечно, в домашнем обучении нет ничего плохого… Но, черт, мне нужно больше учеников»._

Она села на диван, взглянула на часы — девять вечера. Скоро она пойдет в душ и смоет с себя весь накопившийся за день стресс.

Неожиданный стук в дверь удивил ее.

« _Дон что-то забыла, что ли?»_

По пути к двери Гермиона осмотрелась, но не нашла ничего, что могло бы принадлежать подруге.

Она глянула в глазок и резко отпрянула, как будто с той стороны на нее смотрело дуло пистолета.

Она не верила своим глазам. Похоже, на ее пороге стоял Драко Малфой. Он выглядел забавно, глазок искажал его лицо, делая его похожим на мультяшного героя с большой головой и маленькими ножками. Но сейчас не время рассматривать его смешное лицо под разными углами.

Гермиона с опаской открыла дверь. Они стояли друг напротив друга пару секунд, не зная, что сказать.

— Малфой?

— Привет, Грейнджер.

«Мерлин, он что, _нервничает_?»

Она думала, что она этого никогда не увидит.

— Привет, — ответила она. — Как ты узнал, где живу?

Драко посмотрел на нее так, как будто только заметил, что она вообще тут стоит:

— Нашел в маггловской адресной книге.

— М-м-м, — она удивилась его догадливости. — Чем могу помочь? Что-то случилось с Зейном?

Драко разглядывал плитку на полу:

— Нет, с ним все в порядке. Он ночует у моих родителей.

— Отлично, — сказала Гермиона, недоумевая, зачем же он тогда явился.

Они стояли в тишине, со стороны это выглядело пугающе и немного по-идиотски.

Наконец, Драко поднял голову и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза:

— Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?


	6. 6 Проблемы, о которых нельзя говорить

— Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

— Конечно, — ответила Гермиона. — Как насчет следующей среды?

— Что? — растерянно спросил Драко, отказываясь верить своим ушам.

— А, извини, я думала, мы играем пьесу «Побег из психушки», — съязвила она.

— Грейджер, и ты целуешь детей этими губами?

Гермиона грозно взглянула на Драко, всё еще смущенная этой ситуацией:

— Если ты пришел, чтобы пораздражать меня, то ты в этом весьма преуспел. А теперь проваливай.

Драко вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Все вышло не так, как я рассчитывал.

— Я в принципе не понимаю, как мог твой идиотский визит вообще пройти по плану, — сказала она.

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, и я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушала, — выпалил Драко.

Гермиона нахмурила брови и прислонилась к двери:

— Ты пил?

— Нет, но это, возможно, помогло бы мне, — ответил он. — Ты одета, может, сходим в паб за углом и я тебе все объясню?

 _«Мерлин, он так жалок. Стоит здесь, на лице ни намека на ухмылку или злобу. Он и правда выглядит так, как будто ему нужна помощь.»_

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, что ты здесь делаешь, — Гермиона очень хотела получить хотя бы часть объяснений как можно быстрее.

— Мне нужно кое-что с тобой обсудить, и я был бы признателен, если бы ты дала мне шанс все объяснить.

Гермиона глубоко задумалась. Стоит ли покидать свою уютную квартиру, где она была в безопасности, и выходить на улицу с человеком, который, вполне возможно, может придушить ее в подворотне, припомнив школьные обиды?

Но. Если в Гермионе и была страсть, преобладающая над ее любовью к знаниям, это было невероятное любопытство. Сейчас был как раз тот случай, когда оно пересилило здравый смысл. Не в первый раз.

— Ладно, пошли. Я только возьму свое пальто, — вздохнула она.

Драко облегченно выдохнул, но полностью расслабиться он не мог, ведь впереди предстоял еще очень долгий разговор.

— Я готова, — сказала она, закрыв за собой дверь и заперев ее с помощью волшебной палочки.

Драко пропустил Гермиону вперед, позволив ей вывести их к пабу в конце улицы.

Новый паб «Килт» отрылся всего пару месяцев назад, и он был для магглов. Впрочем, Гермиона жила в маггловском районе, так что это было неудивительно.

Когда они вошли, Гермиона проследила взглядом за Драко, который направился в сторону барной стойки и заказал три порции бренди для себя и бокал Пино Нуар для нее.

 _«Типичный мужчина. Я сама могу заказать себе выпить. Но, черт, как он узнал, что я люблю?»_

Он протянул ей бокал, и они отправились в самый конец зала, где столики были отгорожены друг от друга красивыми резными перегородками.

Когда они сели, Гермиона заметила, что Драко нервно постукивает пальцами по краям своего стакана. Она сделала глоток вина:

— Спасибо за вино. Я бы заплатила сама, но я забыла кошелек дома, — сказала она.

— Не беспокойся, — сказал Драко, опустошив за раз целый стакан бренди. — Ладно, теперь, когда я собрался с мыслями, я могу все объяснить.

Гермиона сделала еще один глоток, поставила бокал и приготовилась слушать. Если Малфой действительно не рехнулся, и у него было разумное объяснение происходящему, история обещала быть интересной.

— Я могу потерять своего сына.

Гермиона нахмурила брови, в первую очередь испугавшись за здоровье Зейна:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Право полной опеки над Зейном может перейти к моей бывшей жене, — Драко потер рукой лоб.

— Но… Почему? — она придвинулась ближе к столу.

— Когда мы развелись, мне отдали сына под полную опеку, так как Пэнси не очень-то интересовало его существование…

— Подожди, Пэнси — мать Зейна?

— Ты как будто удивлена, — усмехнулся он.

— Нет, я знала, что вы двое были парочкой в школе…

— Чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом, скажу, что у меня были дурацкие предпочтения в те годы, — объяснил Драко, пододвинув к себе следующий стакан бренди.

— Ну, это очевидно, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Никогда не могла понять, как вы ее терпели.

— Если дело касается Пэнси Паркинсон, но тут мы с тобой союзники. Мы бы могли стать лучшими друзьями, основываясь только на одной ненависти к ней, — он слегка улыбнулся.

Сама того не замечая, Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ. У этого засранца определенно имелось чувство юмора.

— Вернемся к делу, — сказал он. — Пэнси хочет заполучить полную опеку над Зейном только ради того, чтобы получать от меня алименты. Она не любит его. Зейн даже не считает ее своей матерью, он звал ее Пэнси, когда мы были женаты.

— Бедный Зейн, — пробормотала Гермиона.

— Бедный я, — поправил Драко. — Она почти не разговаривала со своим сыном, но у нее всегда находилось время бесить меня до потери пульса.

— Похоже на правду, — усмехнулась Гермиона, сделав очередной глоток. — Один раз мы были с ней в паре на Зельях. Я только одного не понимаю, если ей нет дела до собственного сына, зачем она хочет полную опеку над ним?

— Она снова вышла замуж, — сказал Драко, и только собрался начать долгий разговор о министерских традициях, как заметил, что на лице Гермионы отразилось понимание.

— Кошмар! Бедный Зейн, — прошептала она, сжав рукой ножку бокала. — Ненавижу Министерство.

— То есть, ты в курсе об их политике в отношении опеки?

— Конечно, — кивнула она. — Я изучила все законы, затрагивающие детей и семьи. Это моя специальность, я хотела стать адвокатом по семейным делам, но потом решила открыть школу.

— Значит, ты понимаешь, что, раз Пэнси замужем, неважно, насколько плохая она мать, она все равно получит Зейна.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Мне очень жаль, Малфой. Я знаю, что ты хороший отец, Зейн очень любит тебя, и.. Мерлин!

Она откинулась на спинку стула и уставилась на него:

— Ты ведь шутишь. Скажи мне, что ты шутишь, — медленно произнесла она, качая головой.

— Что?

— Зейна могут оставить с тобой, если ты будешь представлять традиционную семью, то есть, если ты женишься. Малфой, скажи мне, что ты пошутил, предложив мне выйти за тебя замуж.

Драко тяжело вздохнул и повертел в руках пустой стакан:

— Всего на шесть месяцев, Грейнджер…

— Нет, ни за что. Ты точно сошел с ума. Я должна быть последней в списке твоих потенциальных жен. Или ты забыл, что мы друг друга терпеть не можем?

— Не забыл, — рыкнул он. — Ты никак не дашь мне это забыть.

— Мы не можем провести вместе и пяти минут, не ругаясь, Малфой. И я могу только догадываться, что ударило тебе в голову, когда ты решил предложить мне выйти за тебя. Мне очень жаль, но я не могу помочь тебе. Извини.

Она схватила свое пальто, лежавшее скомканным на соседнем стуле, и уже встала из-за стола, как Драко попытался ее остановить.

Она замерла и уставилась на его руку, лежавшую поверх ее собственной. У него была очень теплая рука. Тонкие, длинные пальцы… Серебряное кольцо на безымянном пальце. Гермионе показалось, что в пабе резко поднялась температура. Мерлин, им следует починить кондиционеры.

— Я не хочу терять сына, Грейнджер, — тихо сказал Драко, подвинувшись ближе к столу. — Он для меня всё, и я бы не просил тебя об этом, если бы у меня не было веской причины.

— Какой причины? — спросила Гермиона, удивляясь своему собственному голосу. Она перевела свой взгляд на него и ее захлестнула волна грусти и отчаяния, она как будто заразилась его эмоциями.

— Ты идеальная кандидатура, потому что Зейн уже привязан к тебе, и, когда ты уйдешь через шесть месяцев, он будет тебя видеть в школе. Я не могу привести в дом какую-то женщину, и ожидать, что ее уход на него никак не повлияет.

— Женись на той, кого любишь, Малфой. Тогда ей не придется уходить, — сказала Гермиона, вытянув свою руку из-под его ладони.

Он ее не отпустил, лишь сжал сильнее, не пуская.

— У меня есть три недели до начала инспекций. Ты ведь знаешь о них? — она медленно кивнула. — У меня нет времени, чтобы найти свою любовь и жениться на ней.

Гермиона отвернулась.

Глаза Малфоя были слишком жалостливыми и выражали почти человеческие эмоции, чтобы продолжать на него смотреть.

— Я заплачу тебе. Тысяча галлеонов в месяц…

Гермиона в удивлении открыла рот:

— Шесть тысяч галлеонов?! Ты свихнулся? Это слишком много.

— Этого будет достаточно, чтобы содержать школу следующие лет десять-пятнадцать. А еще половину денег дадут мои родители, потому что они тоже не хотят отдавать Зейна Пэнси. Несмотря на то, что ты там о них себе напридумывала, они любят своего внука и не хотят, чтобы он жил с такой матерью.

Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на Драко:

— Откуда ты узнал, что в школе плохо обстоят дела?

— У моей матери есть знакомые дамы, которые замужем за министерскими работниками. Не все из них умеют держать язык за зубами. Я могу узнать что угодно и о ком угодно.

— Не думаю, что я смогу принять такую сумму, — сказала Гермиона.

— Я же не просто так дарю их тебе, я плачу тебе за помощь. Думай об этом, как о работе: ты получишь деньги за то, что выйдешь за меня замуж, будешь матерью для Зейна и пройдешь все инспекции.

— Работа? — Гермиона закусила губу. Рука Драко все еще сжимала ее ладонь.

— Пожалуйста, Грейнджер. Я растерял остатки гордости, упрашивая тебя. Это ведь не ради меня — а ради Зейна. Он-то тебе нравится?

Гермиона оторопела:

— Конечно, он мне нравится. Он замечательный ребенок.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он остался с Пэнси? Пожелала бы ты такое своему худшему врагу? Подожди-ка, это ведь я. Пожелала бы ты такое мне?

— Даже не знаю, — она слегка улыбнулась. — Ты прав, я не хочу, чтобы у тебя отобрали сына, потому что, как я уже говорила, ты замечательный отец для него. Но если я выйду за тебя замуж, я же… я не смогу жить собственной жизнью? Встречаться с кем-то?

— Нам нужно создать как можно более правдивое подобие семьи. Если ты попадешься на глаза ДМП с другим мужчиной, мы попали. Или если ты будешь встречаться с каким-нибудь идиотом, который не умеет держать язык за зубами, а Пэнси или ДМП узнают об этом, тогда все наши попытки будут бессмысленны.

— Значит, мне следует забыть о своей сексуальной жизни на шесть месяцев?

Лицо Драко озарила самодовольная ухмылка:

— Сексуальная жизнь? Кого ты обманываешь, Грейнджер.

Она вскинула подбородок, и Драко показалось, что она сейчас ударит его. Но, вместо этого, Гермиона устало вздохнула:

— Ладно, моя сексуальная жизнь не очень насыщенна.

— Под «не очень насыщенна» ты имеешь в виду, что ее вообще нет?

Она бросила на него гневный взгляд и выдернула свою руку:

— Для твоей информации, Драко Малфой, в моей жизни были мужчины, и я могу поспорить, что они в десять раз лучше тебя.

— Мы можем сидеть и обсуждать, насколько хорошо я в постели, Грейнджер, но это будет слишком долго, а у меня еще есть дела на сегодня. Слушай, я знаю, что прошу тебя от многого отказаться, но я делаю это только потому, что очень люблю своего сына, Грейнджер. Я люблю его больше всего на свете, и, если я потеряю его… — он помотал головой, — Я не могу потерять его. Я знаю, что по отношению к тебе я не был ангелом и все такое, да и начинать им быть я не собираюсь, но у меня нет других вариантов. Я дам тебе время подумать над этим предложением. Но завтра вечером мне нужен твой ответ, потому что, в случае твоего отказа, мне придется искать кого-нибудь другого. И я сомневаюсь, что у меня получится все провернуть, не разрушив детство своего сына.

— Малфой, ты собрался давить на жалость, чтобы уговорить меня?

— Я уже умолял, предлагал тебе деньги. У меня кончаются варианты, Грейнджер. А еще у меня кончается время. Завтра в полночь я должен знать твой ответ.

Он поднялся и покинул паб, оставив Гермиону одну.

 _Что, черт возьми, происходит?_

У дверей своей квартиры Гермиона обнаружила записку, лежащую на пороге, перед дверью. Было уже почти одиннадцать часов вечера; она возвращалась из паба прогулочным шагом, мысли в ее голове роились, словно пчелы в улее, мешая ей сосредоточиться.

Открыв дверь, она развернула записку и вчиталась в незнакомый почерк:

 _Не говори никому о нашем разговоре. Если ты решишь помочь мне, никто не должен знать о нашем фальшивом браке. Никто. Если ты не согласишься, я был бы признателен, если бы ты никому не рассказывала, что я тебя вообще о чем-то просил. Моя гордость достаточно пострадала._

 _Д.М._

Гермиона не смогла сдержать улыбку. Она заставила невероятно высокомерного Драко Малфоя умолять ее, Гермиону Грейнджер, о помощи. Победа была так сладка, жаль, что ей ни с кем нельзя было поделиться. Гарри и Рон с радостью бы послушали, как Малфой буквально ползал на коленях перед своим злейшим врагом. Донни, наверное, расспрашивала бы, в чем он был одет, и были ли видно пресс через его футболку.

Гермиона отогнала прочь глупые мысли и прошла на кухню.

Сейчас ее обуревали противоречия. Что будет правильным? Что — справедливым? Она не сможет просто так отказать в помощи. Это будет слишком жестоко. Гермиона всегда старалась сострадать и помогать людям, не бросать их в беде.

Драко Малфою была нужна ее помощь. Его замечательному, невинному, любимому сыну Зейну нужна была ее помощь.

У них с малышом возникла особая связь, ведь Зейн с младенчества не знал материнской любви. По каким-то причинам Гермиона бессознательно тянулась к нему, желая отдать ему всю нежность и заботу, что у нее есть.

Может ли она забыть о себе на шесть месяцев ради человека, который превратил ее учебу в Хогвартсе в кошмар? Она его ненавидела. И все еще ненавидит. Он был грубым, высокомерным, противным… Почему она должна отдавать полгода своей жизни, чтобы помочь ему?

Но, с другой стороны, был милый малыш Зейн. Ах да, и еще шесть тысяч галлеонов.

Эти деньги помогут школе встать на ноги. У них даже будет возможность организовать бюджетную программу для тех семей, у которых недостаточно средств на обучение. Ей не придется снова просить деньги у Донни, добавлять в бюджет из собственного кармана… Они могут наконец-то выйти в плюс.

С одной стороны — засранец Малфой.

С другой стороны, у них бы появились деньги для школы.

С одной стороны — ей придется выйти замуж за идиота.

С другой стороны — Зейн, для которого лучше было бы остаться с отцом, чем с Пэнси.

Но Малфой…

Выйти замуж, жить, разговаривать с… Малфоем?

Ее голова раскалывалась.

Зейн наблюдал за своим отцом, который расхаживал перед камином в гостиной. Его папочка такой высокий! Зейн надеялся, что, когда он будет взрослым, он будет таким же высоким, как отец. Тогда он сможет дотягиваться до морозилки, набитой мороженым, или до шоколадных бисквитов, которые Баба прячет на верхней полке.

Тогда он сможет летать на метле! Боже, как он хотел бы летать на метле, прямо как папочка. Но ему еще нельзя.

«Ты еще слишком маленький», — так всегда говорил ему отец.

— Почему ты ходишь? — спросил Зейн по прошествии пятнадцати минут.

Драко остановился и посмотрел на сына, который сидел на диване, держа в руках игрушечного тираннозавра.

— Я люблю ходить.

— Почему ты постоянно смотришь в окно? Ты ждешь сову? — поинтересовался Зейн. Он обожал совиную почту — он каждый раз с визгами подбегал к окну, завидев вдалеке сову, особенно, если это был Инфидель, орел Деды.

— Да, я жду одно важное письмо, — сказал Драко.

— От кого?

Драко вздохнул.

 _Он задает слишком много вопросов._

— От человека, с которым мы работаем над одним очень важным делом.

— Мне так нравилось ходить с тобой на работу, папочка, — сказал Зейн. — Помнишь, как я крутился твоем кресле?

Драко улыбнулся:

— Я помню, как тебя стошнило прямо мне на брюки.

— Ты был такой смешной, — захихикал Зейн.

— О, да, еще бы, весь мой костюм был испорчен. Я благоухал как прокисшая моча, пока не нашел свою палочку и не очистил все, на что ушло около часа.

Зейн захохотал как безумный, и закрыл ладошками свое лицо:

— Ты сказал моча!

Драко улыбался, глядя, как его сын смеется чуть ли не до слез. Его больной, затуманенный разум услужливо предложил ему картинку его самого, сидящего в кресле через полгода: одного, в тишине, без этого звенящего смеха…

Нет. Этому не бывать. Даже если Грейнджер не согласится, он сделает все что угодно, но сына не отдаст.

Тихий стук в дверь заставил Драко замереть на месте. Зейн же наоборот, будто получив пинка, вскочил с дивана и побежал к двери, желая первым увидеть такого позднего гостя.

Драко подхватил сына на руки и усадил его на столик в холле, сам же направился к двери. Он не ждал гостей. Может, это была его мать, которая решила удостовериться, что ее любимые мужчины не едят на ужин еду из морозилки?

Он посмотрел в глазок. На пороге стояла Гермиона, сжимая свою маленькую сумочку так, будто это был спасательный круг. Драко заметил, что ее пальцы побелели.

Она нервничала, не зная, как отказать ему в помощи?

 _Твой пессимизм ни к чему хорошему не приведет._

Он открыл дверь и вздрогнул от внезапного крика Зейна:

— МИСС ГЕР-МИ-ОНА!

Лицо Гермионы озарила радостная улыбка, когда Зейн спрыгнул со столика и бросился к ней в объятия. Она присела и крепко обняла его в ответ.

— Ты пришла ко мне в гости! Сейчас я тебе покажу свою комнату и игрушки, потом папину комнату, потом ванну и кухню! И моего динозавра! Его зовут Рози. Папочке не нравится это имя, но Баба мне сказала, что мальчики динозавры могут иметь девчачьи имена, а мне нравится имя Рози, но потом Деда сказал, что у мальчика-динозавра не может быть имя Рози, потому что тогда он был бы геем. Папочка сказал мне что гей — это значит счастливый, поэтому я решил назвать его Рози, чтобы он был счастлив!

Зейн широко улыбнулся своей учительнице. После такого длинного монолога ему необходимо было отдохнуть.

— Это так интересно, Зейн. Я бы с радостью познакомилась с Рози, и я полностью согласна с твоей бабушкой — это очень красивое имя, — Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ Зейну.

Драко ненавидел, когда она так улыбалась его сыну. Это уменьшало его желание прибить ее любым тяжелым предметом. А это чувство ему не нравилось.

— Знаешь, что было бы хорошо? — спросила Гермиона Зейна.

— Что?

— Если бы чаще использовал слово «счастливый». Это очень красивое слово, а то, второе, дедушкино слово, некоторым людям не нравится.

Он закивал:

— Счастливый, счастливый, счастливый. Так мне больше нравится! Пойдем, я покажу тебе свою комнату.

— Зи, я думаю, тебе пора идти надевать пижаму и выбирать сказку на ночь, — сказал Драко прежде, чем Зейн успел утащить Гермиону в свое царство игрушек.

Зейн посмотрел на отца самым несчастным, жалобным взглядом, который только смог изобразить. Драко научил его так делать, когда друзья Пэнси приходили к ним на чай. Так он зарабатывал очки для себя, и заставлял Пэнси выглядеть плохой матерью.

— А можно я выберу две сказки? — спросил малыш.

— Да, беги, шевели ластами, — сказал Драко, слегка подтолкнув сына из комнаты.

Гермиона с улыбкой подождала, пока хохот Зейна утихнет в глубине квартиры и вошла внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь. Драко повернулся:

— Может, хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

— Нет, спасибо, — тихо ответила она, осматриваясь в прихожей.

— Если хочешь, могу устроить обзорную экскурсию, — вяло пошутил Драко, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Неуверенность определенно не была одной из черт характера Малфоев. Раньше ему не приходилось лезть за словом в карман, но сейчас, может, потому, что его будущее висело на волоске, самоуверенность полностью испарилась.

Гермиона понимающе улыбнулась:

— Все в порядке. Я просто хотела поговорить с тобой.

— Хорошо. По правде говоря, я ожидал получить сову. Но ты права: разговор лицом к лицу — это куда более неловко.

У Гермионы вырвался нервный смешок.

Драко проводил ее в гостиную, красиво обставленную кожаной мебелью в современном стиле. Она присела на край дивана, все еще сжимая в руках свою сумочку. Почему ее пальцы всегда были такими белыми?

Драко сел в кресло и подался вперед, уперев локти в колени.

— Прежде, чем ты что-то скажешь, я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя, что не отказала мне сразу же. То, что ты действительно раздумывала над моим предложением, много значит как для меня, так и для Зейна, даже учитывая тот факт, что он ни о чем не догадывается.

Гермиона кивнула; в ней неожиданно проснулось сострадание к человеку, сидящему напротив.

— Я провела всю ночь, все утро и весь день, до того момента, как постучала в твою дверь, обдумывая твою просьбу. Я даже составила список плюсов и минусов. И немного покопалась в Министерских законах, касающихся опеки над детьми при разводах.

— Очень… впечатляюще, — прокомментировал он, пряча улыбку за сжатыми губами.

Она закатила глаза:

— Не могу поверить, что ты надо мной издеваешься. Хотя, почему же, могу. Это было под номером четыре в графе минусов.

— Может, просто скажешь мне ответ? — вдохнул Драко.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела ему в глаза:

— Я хочу помочь.

Все напряжение разом спало.

— Правда?

— Да, я готова помочь тебе и Зейну.

Драко взял ее за руку, чуть сжав пальцы.

— Спасибо тебе. Я не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить.

Гермиона вырвала свою руку:

— Твои деньги будут достаточной благодарностью.

— Конечно, — кивнул Драко. — Это чисто деловое соглашение. Мы можем даже составить контракт, если хочешь.

— Можем заняться этим прямо сейчас, у меня миллион вопросов.

— И почему я не удивлен? — буркнул Драко.

— Мерлин, — вздохнула Гермиона, — Чувствую, следующие полгода я не буду скучать.

Драко про себя отметил, что нужно перестать издеваться над ней, иначе он все испортит. Хотя… Не его вина, что ее так легко вывести из себя?

— Извини. Ты можешь отказаться в любой момент. Я не буду силой удерживать тебя, -произнес он, направляясь в соседнюю комнату за пергаментом, пером и чернилами.

— Пора тебе уже запомнить, что я всегда держу свое слово. Если я сказала, что помогу, значит, помогу. Что бы ты ни делал, я не откажусь от своих слов. Да, и я уже начинаю привыкать к твоему идиотизму.

— Ну, спасибо, — усмехнулся Драко. — Я тоже держу свое слово. Зейн стал моей совестью. Я чувствую, что он всегда со мной, смотрит, то я делаю. И я не хочу, чтобы он думал, будто его отец — плохой человек.

— Мне кажется, Зейн изменил тебя в лучшую сторону. Пойми меня правильно, ты все еще ужасен, но чуть менее … чем раньше.

— Приятно знать, что наша ненависть друг к другу не угаснет из-за этого, — сухо сказал он.

— Я одного не понимаю. Мы ведь не переносим друг друга. Ты сказал мне тогда, что попросил о помощи именно меня, потому что Зейн видит меня в школе, и через полгода, когда сделка закончится, мой уход на него не сильно повлияет. В таком случае, ты мог бы предложить сделку Донни.

— Она ему не так нравится, как ты. Я постоянно слышу твое имя от Зейна, и ты сама знаешь, насколько он к тебе привязан.

Гермиона кивнула:

— Это странно. Ты ненавидишь меня только потому, что я магглорожденная…

— Стой, стой… Я НЕ ненавижу тебя потому, что ты магглорожденная.

Гермиона недоверчиво посмотрела на Драко.

— Я ненавижу тебя потому, что ты всех раздражаешь. Это единственная причина, по которой ты мне не нравишься. Я называл тебя… ну, ты помнишь как… только потому, что это бесило твоих дружков. Я знал, что тебя это не особенно задевает, но видеть, как Гарри-супер-Поттер и Уизли-идиот вне себя от ярости, было очень весело.

— Не называй их так, — Гермиона бросила на него грозный взгляд.

— Ты права. Наверное, мне нужно научиться терпеть их присутствие рядом, ведь они тоже должны поверить, что мы счастливы в браке.

— Мерлин, я забыла, что мы должны всем об этом рассказать! Мы должны притвориться, что влюблены. Мерлин, они меня возненавидят.

— Если факт нашей «любви» может разрушить вашу многолетнюю дружбу, значит они не такие хорошие друзья, какими ты их считаешь, — сказал Драко.

— Иногда ты говоришь такие мудрые вещи, что я удивляюсь, что слышу их именно от тебя. Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Малфой.

— Я просто полон сюрпризов, — безэмоционально сказал Драко. — Вернемся к контракту?

— Папочка, я готов! — сказал Зейн, стоя в проходе и держа в одной руке пижаму, а в другой две книжки со сказками. Динозавр по имени Рози каким-то образом тоже уместился в руках мальчика.

Драко извиняющееся посмотрел на Гермиону:

— Мне нужно уложить его.

— Может, мы поговорим с ним сначала? — задумчиво спросила Гермиона. — Обо всем?

— М-м-м… Хорошо. Так будет правильно, — сказал Драко, взяв Зейна на руки.

— А можно я тебе прочитаю одну из этих сказок, Зейн? — спросила Гермиона.

Его лицо засияло:

— Да-да-да! Можно она почитает мне, папочка? Одну сказку прочитаешь мне ты, а одну мисс Гермиона!

Драко кивнул и заметил, что Гермиона улыбается так радостно, как будто увидела Санту:

— Он правильно сказал мое имя, и даже не по слогам!

Гермиона проследовала за ними в спальню Зейна, слушая, как малыш рассказывает ей о каждой игрушке и о каждом предмете, находящемся в комнате.

— А это моя кровать, я здесь всегда сплю, тут зеленые подушки и зеленое покрывало, потому что зеленый — самый лучший цвет!

— Ты промыл мозги бедному ребенку, — поддела она Драко.

Он улыбнулся и подмигнул своему сыну, который хихикнул и запрыгнул на кровать, положив Рози себе под бок.

Драко и Гермиона прочитали каждый по сказке и затем переглянулись, не зная, как сообщить Зейну «новость».

Как отец, Драко решил взять это на себя. Он сел на край кровати, а Гермиона осталась стоять рядом.

— Зейн, мы хотели сказать тебе кое-что, — начал Драко.

Малыш выжидающе смотрел на отца.

— Мисс Гермиона и я решили пожениться.

— Ух ты! — воскликнул Зейн. — Почему?

— Почему? — растерялся Драко. — Ну…

— Потому что мы любим друг друга, Зейн, — перебила его Гермиона.

Драко удивленно посмотрел на нее. _Ты издеваешься?_

— Когда двое любят друг друга, они женятся, — объяснила она.

— Ты любишь папочку? — спросил Зейн, слегка нахмурив брови.

— Да.

— Ты любишь мисс Гермиону?

Драко кивнул, боясь, что если откроет рот, то не выдержит.

 _В аду меня ждет специальный котел для родителей, которые врут своим детям. Ну, ничего, Люциус тоже там будет. Будет не так скучно._

— Я все еще буду жить здесь? — спросил малыш с тревогой в голосе.

— Что?

— Ты и мисс Гермиона поженитесь. У тебя будет новая семья, — объяснил Зейн. — Я буду жить с Бабой и Дедой?

Драко погладил сына по голове и мягко взял его за подбородок:

— Послушай, Зи. Ты всегда будешь со мной, независимо от того, гд кем я. Я никому тебя не отдам, и никто никогда тебя не заменит. Понятно?

Зейн закивал и перевел взгляд на Гермиону:

— Ты будешь моей мамочкой?

Драко посмотрел на Гермиону, которая, казалось, искусала себе все губы.

— Ну… Она будет твоей мачехой.

— Что это?

— Это значит, что я буду твоей новой мамой, — неубедительно объяснила Гермиона.

— Можно, я буду звать тебя мамочка? Я никогда так никого не называл, раз ты будешь моей новой мамочкой, то я буду называть тебя так, потому что «мисс Гермиона» сложно и долго говорить.

Драко неловко потер шею, и пожал плечами, глядя на Гермиону. Зейн посмотрел на своего отца в ожидании ответа.

— Если мисс Гермиона не против, можешь называть ее так, — наконец сказал Драко, приняв неизбежность.

 _Наверное, Том Риддл старший тоже в том котле. Интересно, как он выглядит._

— Ты можешь называть меня мамой, Зейн, — мягко сказала Гермиона, ее сердце разрывалось от того, что у бедного мальчика, по сути, никогда не было мамы.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, и, зевнув, улегся на подушки. — Я хочу спать. Спокойной ночи. Уходите.

Драко и Гермиона улыбнулись.

Они вернулись в гостиную, на этот раз они сели за стол, чтобы, наконец, начать работать над контрактом.

— Я не люблю врать ему, — тихо сказал Драко

— Когда ты получишь полную опеку над ним, ты поймешь, что это того стоило. Я уверена, он простит тебя, когда ты расскажешь ему всю историю в будущем.

— Единственное, что меня радует, это то, что Пэнси в таком случае не сможет оспорить решение Министерства.

— Может, расскажешь, каким образом именно она стала матерью Зейна? Похоже, что ты ее ненавидишь.

— Мы напились в хлам на дне рождения Блейза, затем занялись сексом в одном из туалетов. Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь расскажу ему эту историю. Его счет у психотерапевта, в таком случае, встанет мне в копеечку.

Гермиона закатила глаза и взяла в руки перо:

— Ладно, давай начнем.

Спустя два часа, семь кружек сливочного пива, сорок шесть споров и девяносто два проклятия, контракт, наконец, был готов.

 _Я, Гермиона Грейнджер, согласна вступить в брак с Драко Малфоем, и быть его женой в течение шести месяцев. Сегодня, четвертого марта, я даю свое согласие на вступление брак, и, тем самым, беру под свою ответственность сына Драко Малфоя, Зейна Малфоя._

 _Я, Гермиона Грейнджер, согласна не сообщать ни единой душе о том факте, что вышеупомянутый брачный союз фиктивен. Я понимаю, что делом первостепенной важности является сохранение иллюзии подлинного семейного союза. В присутствии других людей я должна вести себя как преданная жена и мать._

 _Я, Драко Малфой, согласен вступить в брак с Гермионой Грейнджер и быть ее мужем в течение шести месяцев. Сегодня, четвертого марта, я даю свое согласие на вступление брак, и, тем самым, разделяю свою ответственность за сына, Зейна Малфоя, со своей будущей женой, Гермионой Грейнджер._

 _Я, Драко Малфой, согласен играть роль преданного мужа Гермионы Грейнджер только в присутствии других людей. Я согласен выплачивать Гермионе Грейнджер денежное содержание в размере одной тысячи галлеонов в месяц вплоть до истечения срока действия данного договора._

 _Я, Драко Малфой, согласен оплачивать все нужды Гермионы Грейнджер в заявленный период (текущие расходы, предметы первой необходимости)._

 _Мы, Драко Малфой и Гермиона Грейнджер, согласны называть друг друга по имени во избежание неловких ситуаций._

 _Драко Люциус Малфой — ДМ_

 _Гермиона Джин Грейнджер — ГГ._

Драко проводил Гермиону до двери и пожал ей руку:

— Спасибо еще раз, Гермиона. Я очень ценю твою помощь.

Она мягко улыбнулась и посильнее закуталась в свое пальто:

— Странно слышать от тебя мое имя.

— Если бы не контракт, поверь, я бы не утруждался, — фыркнул Драко.

— Я наложила заклинание на контракт, так что никто не его прочитать. Нам не стоит беспокоиться о том, что ДМП может его обнаружить.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

 _Она уже поняла! Ты ей благодарен. А теперь, заткнись._

— Значит, завтра мы поедем к твоим родителям и расскажем им все. И к моим… Они просто сойдут с ума, когда услышат, что я выхожу замуж через неделю, и что они ничего о тебе не знают. Надо будет придумать какую-нибудь историю. А еще надо рассказать Уизли, Люпинам, Гарри и Донни, конечно.

— Я обязательно должен присутствовать? — скривился Драко.

— Я была бы признательна, если бы ты был рядом, тогда мы будем казаться парой. Ты должен вести себя, как интеллигентный человек, и постарайся притвориться, будто ты действительно хочешь с ними подружиться. Мне только надо придумать историю, как мы…

— Ах да, чуть не забыл, — сказал Драко и исчез в коридоре, оставив ее стоять в дверях.

Он вернулся и протянул ей кольцо.

— Чтобы все было официально, и раз уж мы должны быть убедительны, — он замолчал. — Это из маминой коллекции.

Гермиона посмотрела на кольцо из белого золота, украшенное красивым бриллиантом. Оно было простое, красивое и элегантное. Она надела кольцо на безымянный палец и краем глаза отметила, что Драко следит за ней.

— Да, Спасибо. В общем, после того, как расскажем всем, я сама заберу Зейна из школы, а ты можешь сразу после работы ехать домой. Я могу прийти сюда, и мы начнем готовиться к свадьбе. Понимаю, звучит глупо, но, раз мы хотим заставить всех поверить в наш брак, нужно устроить хотя бы маленькую свадьбу. Чем больше людей увидят нас женатыми и счастливыми, тем меньше у ДМП будет подозрений.

— Согласен, — сказал Драко.

Гермиона посмотрела на свою руку, а затем на Драко.

— Я _правда_ хочу помочь, Драко.

Он кивнул и слабо улыбнулся:

— Я ценю все, что ты делаешь для нас. Будь уверена, у тебя будет столько денег, что тебе хватит на содержание школы до конца жизни. Уж я об этом позабочусь.

Ее мозг, видимо, — Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

— Конечно, — ответила Гермиона. — Как насчет следующей среды?

— Что? — растерянно спросил Драко, отказываясь верить своим ушам.

— А, извини, я думала, мы играем пьесу «Побег из психушки», — съязвила она.

— Грейджер, и ты целуешь детей этими губами?

Гермиона грозно взглянула на Драко, всё еще смущенная этой ситуацией:

— Если ты пришел, чтобы пораздражать меня, то ты в этом весьма преуспел. А теперь проваливай.

Драко вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Все вышло не так, как я рассчитывал.

— Я в принципе не понимаю, как мог твой идиотский визит вообще пройти по плану, — сказала она.

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, и я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушала, — выпалил Драко.

Гермиона нахмурила брови и прислонилась к двери:

— Ты пил?

— Нет, но это, возможно, помогло бы мне, — ответил он. — Ты одета, может, сходим в паб за углом и я тебе все объясню?

 _«Мерлин, он так жалок. Стоит здесь, на лице ни намека на ухмылку или злобу. Он и правда выглядит так, как будто ему нужна помощь.»_

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, что ты здесь делаешь, — Гермиона очень хотела получить хотя бы часть объяснений как можно быстрее.

— Мне нужно кое-что с тобой обсудить, и я был бы признателен, если бы ты дала мне шанс все объяснить.

Гермиона глубоко задумалась. Стоит ли покидать свою уютную квартиру, где она была в безопасности, и выходить на улицу с человеком, который, вполне возможно, может придушить ее в подворотне, припомнив школьные обиды?

Но. Если в Гермионе и была страсть, преобладающая над ее любовью к знаниям, это было невероятное любопытство. Сейчас был как раз тот случай, когда оно пересилило здравый смысл. Не в первый раз.

— Ладно, пошли. Я только возьму свое пальто, — вздохнула она.

Драко облегченно выдохнул, но полностью расслабиться он не мог, ведь впереди предстоял еще очень долгий разговор.

— Я готова, — сказала она, закрыв за собой дверь и заперев ее с помощью волшебной палочки.

Драко пропустил Гермиону вперед, позволив ей вывести их к пабу в конце улицы.

Новый паб «Килт» отрылся всего пару месяцев назад, и он был для магглов. Впрочем, Гермиона жила в маггловском районе, так что это было неудивительно.

Когда они вошли, Гермиона проследила взглядом за Драко, который направился в сторону барной стойки и заказал три порции бренди для себя и бокал Пино Нуар для нее.

 _«Типичный мужчина. Я сама могу заказать себе выпить. Но, черт, как он узнал, что я люблю?»_

Он протянул ей бокал, и они отправились в самый конец зала, где столики были отгорожены друг от друга красивыми резными перегородками.

Когда они сели, Гермиона заметила, что Драко нервно постукивает пальцами по краям своего стакана. Она сделала глоток вина:

— Спасибо за вино. Я бы заплатила сама, но я забыла кошелек дома, — сказала она.

— Не беспокойся, — сказал Драко, опустошив за раз целый стакан бренди. — Ладно, теперь, когда я собрался с мыслями, я могу все объяснить.

Гермиона сделала еще один глоток, поставила бокал и приготовилась слушать. Если Малфой действительно не рехнулся, и у него было разумное объяснение происходящему, история обещала быть интересной.

— Я могу потерять своего сына.

Гермиона нахмурила брови, в первую очередь испугавшись за здоровье Зейна:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Право полной опеки над Зейном может перейти к моей бывшей жене, — Драко потер рукой лоб.

— Но… Почему? — она придвинулась ближе к столу.

— Когда мы развелись, мне отдали сына под полную опеку, так как Пэнси не очень-то интересовало его существование…

— Подожди, Пэнси — мать Зейна?

— Ты как будто удивлена, — усмехнулся он.

— Нет, я знала, что вы двое были парочкой в школе…

— Чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом, скажу, что у меня были дурацкие предпочтения в те годы, — объяснил Драко, пододвинув к себе следующий стакан бренди.

— Ну, это очевидно, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Никогда не могла понять, как вы ее терпели.

— Если дело касается Пэнси Паркинсон, но тут мы с тобой союзники. Мы бы могли стать лучшими друзьями, основываясь только на одной ненависти к ней, — он слегка улыбнулся.

Сама того не замечая, Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ. У этого засранца определенно имелось чувство юмора.

— Вернемся к делу, — сказал он. — Пэнси хочет заполучить полную опеку над Зейном только ради того, чтобы получать от меня алименты. Она не любит его. Зейн даже не считает ее своей матерью, он звал ее Пэнси, когда мы были женаты.

— Бедный Зейн, — пробормотала Гермиона.

— Бедный я, — поправил Драко. — Она почти не разговаривала со своим сыном, но у нее всегда находилось время бесить меня до потери пульса.

— Похоже на правду, — усмехнулась Гермиона, сделав очередной глоток. — Один раз мы были с ней в паре на Зельях. Я только одного не понимаю, если ей нет дела до собственного сына, зачем она хочет полную опеку над ним?

— Она снова вышла замуж, — сказал Драко, и только собрался начать долгий разговор о министерских традициях, как заметил, что на лице Гермионы отразилось понимание.

— Кошмар! Бедный Зейн, — прошептала она, сжав рукой ножку бокала. — Ненавижу Министерство.

— То есть, ты в курсе об их политике в отношении опеки?

— Конечно, — кивнула она. — Я изучила все законы, затрагивающие детей и семьи. Это моя специальность, я хотела стать адвокатом по семейным делам, но потом решила открыть школу.

— Значит, ты понимаешь, что, раз Пэнси замужем, неважно, насколько плохая она мать, она все равно получит Зейна.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Мне очень жаль, Малфой. Я знаю, что ты хороший отец, Зейн очень любит тебя, и.. Мерлин!

Она откинулась на спинку стула и уставилась на него:

— Ты ведь шутишь. Скажи мне, что ты шутишь, — медленно произнесла она, качая головой.

— Что?

— Зейна могут оставить с тобой, если ты будешь представлять традиционную семью, то есть, если ты женишься. Малфой, скажи мне, что ты пошутил, предложив мне выйти за тебя замуж.

Драко тяжело вздохнул и повертел в руках пустой стакан:

— Всего на шесть месяцев, Грейнджер…

— Нет, ни за что. Ты точно сошел с ума. Я должна быть последней в списке твоих потенциальных жен. Или ты забыл, что мы друг друга терпеть не можем?

— Не забыл, — рыкнул он. — Ты никак не дашь мне это забыть.

— Мы не можем провести вместе и пяти минут, не ругаясь, Малфой. И я могу только догадываться, что ударило тебе в голову, когда ты решил предложить мне выйти за тебя. Мне очень жаль, но я не могу помочь тебе. Извини.

Она схватила свое пальто, лежавшее скомканным на соседнем стуле, и уже встала из-за стола, как Драко попытался ее остановить.

Она замерла и уставилась на его руку, лежавшую поверх ее собственной. У него была очень теплая рука. Тонкие, длинные пальцы… Серебряное кольцо на безымянном пальце. Гермионе показалось, что в пабе резко поднялась температура. Мерлин, им следует починить кондиционеры.

— Я не хочу терять сына, Грейнджер, — тихо сказал Драко, подвинувшись ближе к столу. — Он для меня всё, и я бы не просил тебя об этом, если бы у меня не было веской причины.

— Какой причины? — спросила Гермиона, удивляясь своему собственному голосу. Она перевела свой взгляд на него и ее захлестнула волна грусти и отчаяния, она как будто заразилась его эмоциями.

— Ты идеальная кандидатура, потому что Зейн уже привязан к тебе, и, когда ты уйдешь через шесть месяцев, он будет тебя видеть в школе. Я не могу привести в дом какую-то женщину, и ожидать, что ее уход на него никак не повлияет.

— Женись на той, кого любишь, Малфой. Тогда ей не придется уходить, — сказала Гермиона, вытянув свою руку из-под его ладони.

Он ее не отпустил, лишь сжал сильнее, не пуская.

— У меня есть три недели до начала инспекций. Ты ведь знаешь о них? — она медленно кивнула. — У меня нет времени, чтобы найти свою любовь и жениться на ней.

Гермиона отвернулась.

Глаза Малфоя были слишком жалостливыми и выражали почти человеческие эмоции, чтобы продолжать на него смотреть.

— Я заплачу тебе. Тысяча галлеонов в месяц…

Гермиона в удивлении открыла рот:

— Шесть тысяч галлеонов?! Ты свихнулся? Это слишком много.

— Этого будет достаточно, чтобы содержать школу следующие лет десять-пятнадцать. А еще половину денег дадут мои родители, потому что они тоже не хотят отдавать Зейна Пэнси. Несмотря на то, что ты там о них себе напридумывала, они любят своего внука и не хотят, чтобы он жил с такой матерью.

Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на Драко:

— Откуда ты узнал, что в школе плохо обстоят дела?

— У моей матери есть знакомые дамы, которые замужем за министерскими работниками. Не все из них умеют держать язык за зубами. Я могу узнать что угодно и о ком угодно.

— Не думаю, что я смогу принять такую сумму, — сказала Гермиона.

— Я же не просто так дарю их тебе, я плачу тебе за помощь. Думай об этом, как о работе: ты получишь деньги за то, что выйдешь за меня замуж, будешь матерью для Зейна и пройдешь все инспекции.

— Работа? — Гермиона закусила губу. Рука Драко все еще сжимала ее ладонь.

— Пожалуйста, Грейнджер. Я растерял остатки гордости, упрашивая тебя. Это ведь не ради меня — а ради Зейна. Он-то тебе нравится?

Гермиона оторопела:

— Конечно, он мне нравится. Он замечательный ребенок.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он остался с Пэнси? Пожелала бы ты такое своему худшему врагу? Подожди-ка, это ведь я. Пожелала бы ты такое мне?

— Даже не знаю, — она слегка улыбнулась. — Ты прав, я не хочу, чтобы у тебя отобрали сына, потому что, как я уже говорила, ты замечательный отец для него. Но если я выйду за тебя замуж, я же… я не смогу жить собственной жизнью? Встречаться с кем-то?

— Нам нужно создать как можно более правдивое подобие семьи. Если ты попадешься на глаза ДМП с другим мужчиной, мы попали. Или если ты будешь встречаться с каким-нибудь идиотом, который не умеет держать язык за зубами, а Пэнси или ДМП узнают об этом, тогда все наши попытки будут бессмысленны.

— Значит, мне следует забыть о своей сексуальной жизни на шесть месяцев?

Лицо Драко озарила самодовольная ухмылка:

— Сексуальная жизнь? Кого ты обманываешь, Грейнджер.

Она вскинула подбородок, и Драко показалось, что она сейчас ударит его. Но, вместо этого, Гермиона устало вздохнула:

— Ладно, моя сексуальная жизнь не очень насыщенна.

— Под «не очень насыщенна» ты имеешь в виду, что ее вообще нет?

Она бросила на него гневный взгляд и выдернула свою руку:

— Для твоей информации, Драко Малфой, в моей жизни были мужчины, и я могу поспорить, что они в десять раз лучше тебя.

— Мы можем сидеть и обсуждать, насколько хорошо я в постели, Грейнджер, но это будет слишком долго, а у меня еще есть дела на сегодня. Слушай, я знаю, что прошу тебя от многого отказаться, но я делаю это только потому, что очень люблю своего сына, Грейнджер. Я люблю его больше всего на свете, и, если я потеряю его… — он помотал головой, — Я не могу потерять его. Я знаю, что по отношению к тебе я не был ангелом и все такое, да и начинать им быть я не собираюсь, но у меня нет других вариантов. Я дам тебе время подумать над этим предложением. Но завтра вечером мне нужен твой ответ, потому что, в случае твоего отказа, мне придется искать кого-нибудь другого. И я сомневаюсь, что у меня получится все провернуть, не разрушив детство своего сына.

— Малфой, ты собрался давить на жалость, чтобы уговорить меня?

— Я уже умолял, предлагал тебе деньги. У меня кончаются варианты, Грейнджер. А еще у меня кончается время. Завтра в полночь я должен знать твой ответ.

Он поднялся и покинул паб, оставив Гермиону одну.

 _Что, черт возьми, происходит?_

У дверей своей квартиры Гермиона обнаружила записку, лежащую на пороге, перед дверью. Было уже почти одиннадцать часов вечера; она возвращалась из паба прогулочным шагом, мысли в ее голове роились, словно пчелы в улее, мешая ей сосредоточиться.

Открыв дверь, она развернула записку и вчиталась в незнакомый почерк:

 _Не говори никому о нашем разговоре. Если ты решишь помочь мне, никто не должен знать о нашем фальшивом браке. Никто. Если ты не согласишься, я был бы признателен, если бы ты никому не рассказывала, что я тебя вообще о чем-то просил. Моя гордость достаточно пострадала._

 _Д.М._

Гермиона не смогла сдержать улыбку. Она заставила невероятно высокомерного Драко Малфоя умолять ее, Гермиону Грейнджер, о помощи. Победа была так сладка, жаль, что ей ни с кем нельзя было поделиться. Гарри и Рон с радостью бы послушали, как Малфой буквально ползал на коленях перед своим злейшим врагом. Донни, наверное, расспрашивала бы, в чем он был одет, и были ли видно пресс через его футболку.

Гермиона отогнала прочь глупые мысли и прошла на кухню.

Сейчас ее обуревали противоречия. Что будет правильным? Что — справедливым? Она не сможет просто так отказать в помощи. Это будет слишком жестоко. Гермиона всегда старалась сострадать и помогать людям, не бросать их в беде.

Драко Малфою была нужна ее помощь. Его замечательному, невинному, любимому сыну Зейну нужна была ее помощь.

У них с малышом возникла особая связь, ведь Зейн с младенчества не знал материнской любви. По каким-то причинам Гермиона бессознательно тянулась к нему, желая отдать ему всю нежность и заботу, что у нее есть.

Может ли она забыть о себе на шесть месяцев ради человека, который превратил ее учебу в Хогвартсе в кошмар? Она его ненавидела. И все еще ненавидит. Он был грубым, высокомерным, противным… Почему она должна отдавать полгода своей жизни, чтобы помочь ему?

Но, с другой стороны, был милый малыш Зейн. Ах да, и еще шесть тысяч галлеонов.

Эти деньги помогут школе встать на ноги. У них даже будет возможность организовать бюджетную программу для тех семей, у которых недостаточно средств на обучение. Ей не придется снова просить деньги у Донни, добавлять в бюджет из собственного кармана… Они могут наконец-то выйти в плюс.

С одной стороны — засранец Малфой.

С другой стороны, у них бы появились деньги для школы.

С одной стороны — ей придется выйти замуж за идиота.

С другой стороны — Зейн, для которого лучше было бы остаться с отцом, чем с Пэнси.

Но Малфой…

Выйти замуж, жить, разговаривать с… Малфоем?

Ее голова раскалывалась.

Зейн наблюдал за своим отцом, который расхаживал перед камином в гостиной. Его папочка такой высокий! Зейн надеялся, что, когда он будет взрослым, он будет таким же высоким, как отец. Тогда он сможет дотягиваться до морозилки, набитой мороженым, или до шоколадных бисквитов, которые Баба прячет на верхней полке.

Тогда он сможет летать на метле! Боже, как он хотел бы летать на метле, прямо как папочка. Но ему еще нельзя.

«Ты еще слишком маленький», — так всегда говорил ему отец.

— Почему ты ходишь? — спросил Зейн по прошествии пятнадцати минут.

Драко остановился и посмотрел на сына, который сидел на диване, держа в руках игрушечного тираннозавра.

— Я люблю ходить.

— Почему ты постоянно смотришь в окно? Ты ждешь сову? — поинтересовался Зейн. Он обожал совиную почту — он каждый раз с визгами подбегал к окну, завидев вдалеке сову, особенно, если это был Инфидель, орел Деды.

— Да, я жду одно важное письмо, — сказал Драко.

— От кого?

Драко вздохнул.

 _Он задает слишком много вопросов._

— От человека, с которым мы работаем над одним очень важным делом.

— Мне так нравилось ходить с тобой на работу, папочка, — сказал Зейн. — Помнишь, как я крутился твоем кресле?

Драко улыбнулся:

— Я помню, как тебя стошнило прямо мне на брюки.

— Ты был такой смешной, — захихикал Зейн.

— О, да, еще бы, весь мой костюм был испорчен. Я благоухал как прокисшая моча, пока не нашел свою палочку и не очистил все, на что ушло около часа.

Зейн захохотал как безумный, и закрыл ладошками свое лицо:

— Ты сказал моча!

Драко улыбался, глядя, как его сын смеется чуть ли не до слез. Его больной, затуманенный разум услужливо предложил ему картинку его самого, сидящего в кресле через полгода: одного, в тишине, без этого звенящего смеха…

Нет. Этому не бывать. Даже если Грейнджер не согласится, он сделает все что угодно, но сына не отдаст.

Тихий стук в дверь заставил Драко замереть на месте. Зейн же наоборот, будто получив пинка, вскочил с дивана и побежал к двери, желая первым увидеть такого позднего гостя.

Драко подхватил сына на руки и усадил его на столик в холле, сам же направился к двери. Он не ждал гостей. Может, это была его мать, которая решила удостовериться, что ее любимые мужчины не едят на ужин еду из морозилки?

Он посмотрел в глазок. На пороге стояла Гермиона, сжимая свою маленькую сумочку так, будто это был спасательный круг. Драко заметил, что ее пальцы побелели.

Она нервничала, не зная, как отказать ему в помощи?

 _Твой пессимизм ни к чему хорошему не приведет._

Он открыл дверь и вздрогнул от внезапного крика Зейна:

— МИСС ГЕР-МИ-ОНА!

Лицо Гермионы озарила радостная улыбка, когда Зейн спрыгнул со столика и бросился к ней в объятия. Она присела и крепко обняла его в ответ.

— Ты пришла ко мне в гости! Сейчас я тебе покажу свою комнату и игрушки, потом папину комнату, потом ванну и кухню! И моего динозавра! Его зовут Рози. Папочке не нравится это имя, но Баба мне сказала, что мальчики динозавры могут иметь девчачьи имена, а мне нравится имя Рози, но потом Деда сказал, что у мальчика-динозавра не может быть имя Рози, потому что тогда он был бы геем. Папочка сказал мне что гей — это значит счастливый, поэтому я решил назвать его Рози, чтобы он был счастлив!

Зейн широко улыбнулся своей учительнице. После такого длинного монолога ему необходимо было отдохнуть.

— Это так интересно, Зейн. Я бы с радостью познакомилась с Рози, и я полностью согласна с твоей бабушкой — это очень красивое имя, — Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ Зейну.

Драко ненавидел, когда она так улыбалась его сыну. Это уменьшало его желание прибить ее любым тяжелым предметом. А это чувство ему не нравилось.

— Знаешь, что было бы хорошо? — спросила Гермиона Зейна.

— Что?

— Если бы чаще использовал слово «счастливый». Это очень красивое слово, а то, второе, дедушкино слово, некоторым людям не нравится.

Он закивал:

— Счастливый, счастливый, счастливый. Так мне больше нравится! Пойдем, я покажу тебе свою комнату.

— Зи, я думаю, тебе пора идти надевать пижаму и выбирать сказку на ночь, — сказал Драко прежде, чем Зейн успел утащить Гермиону в свое царство игрушек.

Зейн посмотрел на отца самым несчастным, жалобным взглядом, который только смог изобразить. Драко научил его так делать, когда друзья Пэнси приходили к ним на чай. Так он зарабатывал очки для себя, и заставлял Пэнси выглядеть плохой матерью.

— А можно я выберу две сказки? — спросил малыш.

— Да, беги, шевели ластами, — сказал Драко, слегка подтолкнув сына из комнаты.

Гермиона с улыбкой подождала, пока хохот Зейна утихнет в глубине квартиры и вошла внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь. Драко повернулся:

— Может, хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

— Нет, спасибо, — тихо ответила она, осматриваясь в прихожей.

— Если хочешь, могу устроить обзорную экскурсию, — вяло пошутил Драко, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Неуверенность определенно не была одной из черт характера Малфоев. Раньше ему не приходилось лезть за словом в карман, но сейчас, может, потому, что его будущее висело на волоске, самоуверенность полностью испарилась.

Гермиона понимающе улыбнулась:

— Все в порядке. Я просто хотела поговорить с тобой.

— Хорошо. По правде говоря, я ожидал получить сову. Но ты права: разговор лицом к лицу — это куда более неловко.

У Гермионы вырвался нервный смешок.

Драко проводил ее в гостиную, красиво обставленную кожаной мебелью в современном стиле. Она присела на край дивана, все еще сжимая в руках свою сумочку. Почему ее пальцы всегда были такими белыми?

Драко сел в кресло и подался вперед, уперев локти в колени.

— Прежде, чем ты что-то скажешь, я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя, что не отказала мне сразу же. То, что ты действительно раздумывала над моим предложением, много значит как для меня, так и для Зейна, даже учитывая тот факт, что он ни о чем не догадывается.

Гермиона кивнула; в ней неожиданно проснулось сострадание к человеку, сидящему напротив.

— Я провела всю ночь, все утро и весь день, до того момента, как постучала в твою дверь, обдумывая твою просьбу. Я даже составила список плюсов и минусов. И немного покопалась в Министерских законах, касающихся опеки над детьми при разводах.

— Очень… впечатляюще, — прокомментировал он, пряча улыбку за сжатыми губами.

Она закатила глаза:

— Не могу поверить, что ты надо мной издеваешься. Хотя, почему же, могу. Это было под номером четыре в графе минусов.

— Может, просто скажешь мне ответ? — вдохнул Драко.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела ему в глаза:

— Я хочу помочь.

Все напряжение разом спало.

— Правда?

— Да, я готова помочь тебе и Зейну.

Драко взял ее за руку, чуть сжав пальцы.

— Спасибо тебе. Я не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить.

Гермиона вырвала свою руку:

— Твои деньги будут достаточной благодарностью.

— Конечно, — кивнул Драко. — Это чисто деловое соглашение. Мы можем даже составить контракт, если хочешь.

— Можем заняться этим прямо сейчас, у меня миллион вопросов.

— И почему я не удивлен? — буркнул Драко.

— Мерлин, — вздохнула Гермиона, — Чувствую, следующие полгода я не буду скучать.

Драко про себя отметил, что нужно перестать издеваться над ней, иначе он все испортит. Хотя… Не его вина, что ее так легко вывести из себя?

— Извини. Ты можешь отказаться в любой момент. Я не буду силой удерживать тебя, -произнес он, направляясь в соседнюю комнату за пергаментом, пером и чернилами.

— Пора тебе уже запомнить, что я всегда держу свое слово. Если я сказала, что помогу, значит, помогу. Что бы ты ни делал, я не откажусь от своих слов. Да, и я уже начинаю привыкать к твоему идиотизму.

— Ну, спасибо, — усмехнулся Драко. — Я тоже держу свое слово. Зейн стал моей совестью. Я чувствую, что он всегда со мной, смотрит, то я делаю. И я не хочу, чтобы он думал, будто его отец — плохой человек.

— Мне кажется, Зейн изменил тебя в лучшую сторону. Пойми меня правильно, ты все еще ужасен, но чуть менее … чем раньше.

— Приятно знать, что наша ненависть друг к другу не угаснет из-за этого, — сухо сказал он.

— Я одного не понимаю. Мы ведь не переносим друг друга. Ты сказал мне тогда, что попросил о помощи именно меня, потому что Зейн видит меня в школе, и через полгода, когда сделка закончится, мой уход на него не сильно повлияет. В таком случае, ты мог бы предложить сделку Донни.

— Она ему не так нравится, как ты. Я постоянно слышу твое имя от Зейна, и ты сама знаешь, насколько он к тебе привязан.

Гермиона кивнула:

— Это странно. Ты ненавидишь меня только потому, что я магглорожденная…

— Стой, стой… Я НЕ ненавижу тебя потому, что ты магглорожденная.

Гермиона недоверчиво посмотрела на Драко.

— Я ненавижу тебя потому, что ты всех раздражаешь. Это единственная причина, по которой ты мне не нравишься. Я называл тебя… ну, ты помнишь как… только потому, что это бесило твоих дружков. Я знал, что тебя это не особенно задевает, но видеть, как Гарри-супер-Поттер и Уизли-идиот вне себя от ярости, было очень весело.

— Не называй их так, — Гермиона бросила на него грозный взгляд.

— Ты права. Наверное, мне нужно научиться терпеть их присутствие рядом, ведь они тоже должны поверить, что мы счастливы в браке.

— Мерлин, я забыла, что мы должны всем об этом рассказать! Мы должны притвориться, что влюблены. Мерлин, они меня возненавидят.

— Если факт нашей «любви» может разрушить вашу многолетнюю дружбу, значит они не такие хорошие друзья, какими ты их считаешь, — сказал Драко.

— Иногда ты говоришь такие мудрые вещи, что я удивляюсь, что слышу их именно от тебя. Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Малфой.

— Я просто полон сюрпризов, — безэмоционально сказал Драко. — Вернемся к контракту?

— Папочка, я готов! — сказал Зейн, стоя в проходе и держа в одной руке пижаму, а в другой две книжки со сказками. Динозавр по имени Рози каким-то образом тоже уместился в руках мальчика.

Драко извиняющееся посмотрел на Гермиону:

— Мне нужно уложить его.

— Может, мы поговорим с ним сначала? — задумчиво спросила Гермиона. — Обо всем?

— М-м-м… Хорошо. Так будет правильно, — сказал Драко, взяв Зейна на руки.

— А можно я тебе прочитаю одну из этих сказок, Зейн? — спросила Гермиона.

Его лицо засияло:

— Да-да-да! Можно она почитает мне, папочка? Одну сказку прочитаешь мне ты, а одну мисс Гермиона!

Драко кивнул и заметил, что Гермиона улыбается так радостно, как будто увидела Санту:

— Он правильно сказал мое имя, и даже не по слогам!

Гермиона проследовала за ними в спальню Зейна, слушая, как малыш рассказывает ей о каждой игрушке и о каждом предмете, находящемся в комнате.

— А это моя кровать, я здесь всегда сплю, тут зеленые подушки и зеленое покрывало, потому что зеленый — самый лучший цвет!

— Ты промыл мозги бедному ребенку, — поддела она Драко.

Он улыбнулся и подмигнул своему сыну, который хихикнул и запрыгнул на кровать, положив Рози себе под бок.

Драко и Гермиона прочитали каждый по сказке и затем переглянулись, не зная, как сообщить Зейну «новость».

Как отец, Драко решил взять это на себя. Он сел на край кровати, а Гермиона осталась стоять рядом.

— Зейн, мы хотели сказать тебе кое-что, — начал Драко.

Малыш выжидающе смотрел на отца.

— Мисс Гермиона и я решили пожениться.

— Ух ты! — воскликнул Зейн. — Почему?

— Почему? — растерялся Драко. — Ну…

— Потому что мы любим друг друга, Зейн, — перебила его Гермиона.

Драко удивленно посмотрел на нее. _Ты издеваешься?_

— Когда двое любят друг друга, они женятся, — объяснила она.

— Ты любишь папочку? — спросил Зейн, слегка нахмурив брови.

— Да.

— Ты любишь мисс Гермиону?

Драко кивнул, боясь, что если откроет рот, то не выдержит.

 _В аду меня ждет специальный котел для родителей, которые врут своим детям. Ну, ничего, Люциус тоже там будет. Будет не так скучно._

— Я все еще буду жить здесь? — спросил малыш с тревогой в голосе.

— Что?

— Ты и мисс Гермиона поженитесь. У тебя будет новая семья, — объяснил Зейн. — Я буду жить с Бабой и Дедой?

Драко погладил сына по голове и мягко взял его за подбородок:

— Послушай, Зи. Ты всегда будешь со мной, независимо от того, гд кем я. Я никому тебя не отдам, и никто никогда тебя не заменит. Понятно?

Зейн закивал и перевел взгляд на Гермиону:

— Ты будешь моей мамочкой?

Драко посмотрел на Гермиону, которая, казалось, искусала себе все губы.

— Ну… Она будет твоей мачехой.

— Что это?

— Это значит, что я буду твоей новой мамой, — неубедительно объяснила Гермиона.

— Можно, я буду звать тебя мамочка? Я никогда так никого не называл, раз ты будешь моей новой мамочкой, то я буду называть тебя так, потому что «мисс Гермиона» сложно и долго говорить.

Драко неловко потер шею, и пожал плечами, глядя на Гермиону. Зейн посмотрел на своего отца в ожидании ответа.

— Если мисс Гермиона не против, можешь называть ее так, — наконец сказал Драко, приняв неизбежность.

 _Наверное, Том Риддл старший тоже в том котле. Интересно, как он выглядит._

— Ты можешь называть меня мамой, Зейн, — мягко сказала Гермиона, ее сердце разрывалось от того, что у бедного мальчика, по сути, никогда не было мамы.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, и, зевнув, улегся на подушки. — Я хочу спать. Спокойной ночи. Уходите.

Драко и Гермиона улыбнулись.

Они вернулись в гостиную, на этот раз они сели за стол, чтобы, наконец, начать работать над контрактом.

— Я не люблю врать ему, — тихо сказал Драко

— Когда ты получишь полную опеку над ним, ты поймешь, что это того стоило. Я уверена, он простит тебя, когда ты расскажешь ему всю историю в будущем.

— Единственное, что меня радует, это то, что Пэнси в таком случае не сможет оспорить решение Министерства.

— Может, расскажешь, каким образом именно она стала матерью Зейна? Похоже, что ты ее ненавидишь.

— Мы напились в хлам на дне рождения Блейза, затем занялись сексом в одном из туалетов. Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь расскажу ему эту историю. Его счет у психотерапевта, в таком случае, встанет мне в копеечку.

Гермиона закатила глаза и взяла в руки перо:

— Ладно, давай начнем.

Спустя два часа, семь кружек сливочного пива, сорок шесть споров и девяносто два проклятия, контракт, наконец, был готов.

 _Я, Гермиона Грейнджер, согласна вступить в брак с Драко Малфоем, и быть его женой в течение шести месяцев. Сегодня, четвертого марта, я даю свое согласие на вступление брак, и, тем самым, беру под свою ответственность сына Драко Малфоя, Зейна Малфоя._

 _Я, Гермиона Грейнджер, согласна не сообщать ни единой душе о том факте, что вышеупомянутый брачный союз фиктивен. Я понимаю, что делом первостепенной важности является сохранение иллюзии подлинного семейного союза. В присутствии других людей я должна вести себя как преданная жена и мать._

 _Я, Драко Малфой, согласен вступить в брак с Гермионой Грейнджер и быть ее мужем в течение шести месяцев. Сегодня, четвертого марта, я даю свое согласие на вступление брак, и, тем самым, разделяю свою ответственность за сына, Зейна Малфоя, со своей будущей женой, Гермионой Грейнджер._

 _Я, Драко Малфой, согласен играть роль преданного мужа Гермионы Грейнджер только в присутствии других людей. Я согласен выплачивать Гермионе Грейнджер денежное содержание в размере одной тысячи галлеонов в месяц вплоть до истечения срока действия данного договора._

 _Я, Драко Малфой, согласен оплачивать все нужды Гермионы Грейнджер в заявленный период (текущие расходы, предметы первой необходимости)._

 _Мы, Драко Малфой и Гермиона Грейнджер, согласны называть друг друга по имени во избежание неловких ситуаций._

 _Драко Люциус Малфой — ДМ_

 _Гермиона Джин Грейнджер — ГГ._

Драко проводил Гермиону до двери и пожал ей руку:

— Спасибо еще раз, Гермиона. Я очень ценю твою помощь.

Она мягко улыбнулась и посильнее закуталась в свое пальто:

— Странно слышать от тебя мое имя.

— Если бы не контракт, поверь, я бы не утруждался, — фыркнул Драко.

— Я наложила заклинание на контракт, так что никто не его прочитать. Нам не стоит беспокоиться о том, что ДМП может его обнаружить.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

 _Она уже поняла! Ты ей благодарен. А теперь, заткнись._

— Значит, завтра мы поедем к твоим родителям и расскажем им все. И к моим… Они просто сойдут с ума, когда услышат, что я выхожу замуж через неделю, и что они ничего о тебе не знают. Надо будет придумать какую-нибудь историю. А еще надо рассказать Уизли, Люпинам, Гарри и Донни, конечно.

— Я обязательно должен присутствовать? — скривился Драко.

— Я была бы признательна, если бы ты был рядом, тогда мы будем казаться парой. Ты должен вести себя, как интеллигентный человек, и постарайся притвориться, будто ты действительно хочешь с ними подружиться. Мне только надо придумать историю, как мы…

— Ах да, чуть не забыл, — сказал Драко и исчез в коридоре, оставив ее стоять в дверях.

Он вернулся и протянул ей кольцо.

— Чтобы все было официально, и раз уж мы должны быть убедительны, — он замолчал. — Это из маминой коллекции.

Гермиона посмотрела на кольцо из белого золота, украшенное красивым бриллиантом. Оно было простое, красивое и элегантное. Она надела кольцо на безымянный палец и краем глаза отметила, что Драко следит за ней.

— Да, Спасибо. В общем, после того, как расскажем всем, я сама заберу Зейна из школы, а ты можешь сразу после работы ехать домой. Я могу прийти сюда, и мы начнем готовиться к свадьбе. Понимаю, звучит глупо, но, раз мы хотим заставить всех поверить в наш брак, нужно устроить хотя бы маленькую свадьбу. Чем больше людей увидят нас женатыми и счастливыми, тем меньше у ДМП будет подозрений.

— Согласен, — сказал Драко.

Гермиона посмотрела на свою руку, а затем на Драко.

— Я _правда_ хочу помочь, Драко.

Он кивнул и слабо улыбнулся:

— Я ценю все, что ты делаешь для нас. Будь уверена, у тебя будет столько денег, что тебе хватит на содержание школы до конца жизни. Уж я об этом позабочусь.

Ее мозг, видимо, вышел из строя, потому что следующее, что она сделала, сбило с толку их обоих. Она приблизилась к Драко и мягко поцеловала его в щеку.

— Увидимся завтра, — быстро сказала она и вылетела из его квартиры, как ошпаренная.

 _Дура, дура, дура!_

Драко уставился на закрытую дверь и медленно поднял руку и дотронулся до щеки.

 _Жизнь становится все интереснее._ вышел из строя, потому что следующее, что она сделала, сбило с толку их обоих. Она приблизилась к Драко и мягко поцеловала его в щеку.

— Увидимся завтра, — быстро сказала она и вылетела из его квартиры, как ошпаренная.

 _Дура, дура, дура!_

Драко уставился на закрытую дверь и медленно поднял руку и дотронулся до щеки.

 _Жизнь становится все интереснее._


	7. 7 Немного слез и пара проклятий

Гермиона чуть не свернула шею, пытаясь рассмотреть весь Малфой-мэнор сразу. Ей показалось, что она бывала в городах размером меньше, чем этот дом. Нет, определенно, таких городов полно.

— Это французский барокко, — поведал Драко на пути от точки аппарации к замку. — Поместье построено по принципу corps de logis, это значит, что холл и главные комнаты находятся в центре замка, таким образом, заходя в дом, гость видит именно их.

Гермиона шла, уперев взгляд в землю, машинально кивая ему в ответ, потому что она перестала его слушать сразу же, как он выкинул пару французских фраз. В любой другой ситуации она бы все поняла, будучи невероятно образованной и интеллигентной Гермионой Грейнджер, но сейчас ей мешали сосредоточиться маленькие камешки, то и дело попадавшие ей в обувь и мешавшие поспевать за Драко.

— Видимо, тебе очень нравится это место, раз ты так много о нем знаешь, — сказала она, стараясь поддержать разговор.

— Я делал свою квалификационную работу по Магитектуре на эту тему. И я здесь вырос.

Она резко повернулась на него и чуть не запнулась от удивления:

— Ты магитектор?

— Моя невеста ничего не знает обо мне, — сказал он, трагично прижав руку к груди. — Да, я еще в восемнадцать лет получил лицензию.

— Впечатляюще, — искренне сказала Гермиона. — Я читала, что магитектор — одна из самых высокооплачиваемых профессий в магическом мире.

Ничего не ответив, Драко засунул руки в карманы брюк. Он надел на встречу серый костюм и пальто, а Гермиона про себя заметила (глупая, предательская мысль), что офисный стиль ему невероятно к лицу.

— Видимо, тебе действительно нравится работать, потому что с таким-то наследством ты мог бы себе позволить не работать ни одного дня в своей жизни, — сказала она.

Честно говоря, Гермиона просто пыталась выудить из Драко побольше информации. Любопытство проснулось, как только она узнала, что этот «мистер Рокфеллер» ходит на обычную работу.

— Я люблю свою работу, — сказал Драко, предпочтя ничего не объяснять.

Гермиона решила отложить допрос до лучших времен. Скоро он все равно расколется.

— Мамочка, смотри! — раздался голос Зейна позади. Он быстро адаптировался в новой ситуации, и теперь постоянно звал Гермиону мамой.

— Что я должна увидеть, Зейн? — спросила она, глядя в направлении, указанном мальчиком.

— Там мое дерево! Баба сказала, что она посадила его, когда я родился. У него такое же имя, как у меня! — радостно воскликнул Зейн.

Гермиона разглядела маленькое деревце, растущее в центре семейного сада.

— Очень красивое дерево, Зи. Ты знаешь, как за ним ухаживать?

— Да! Его нужно поливать водой, и оно всегда должно быть на солнце! — выкрикнул мальчик, побежав в сторону дома.

Гермиона взглянула на Драко:

— Ты можешь им гордиться, он очень умный малыш.

— Я и так горжусь им. Даже больше, чем нужно, — ответил он, глядя, как его сын остановился, чтобы поднять камень и положил его в карман. — Скажи мне, насколько часто ты включаешь режим учительницы? Мне нужно знать, стоит ли смахнуть пыль со своей энциклопедии.

— Ха-ха, — сухо хмыкнула она, ненавидя себя за улыбку, появившуюся на лице. — Важно, чтобы дети постоянно испытывали интеллектуальную нагрузку.

— Хорошо, я запомню.

Гермиона решила проигнорировать очередной выпад Драко, потому что они наконец-то достигли входа в поместье. Высота дверей и сравниться не могла с высотой потолков в ее лондонской квартирке.

Драко направил свою палочку на тяжелое металлическое кольцо, находящееся на метр выше их голов, и заставил его три раза постучать.

— Как человек, не владеющий магией, может постучаться, если кольцо так высоко? — спросила Гермиона.

— У нас в поместье не бывает таких гостей, — сухо ответил Драко, пряча палочку во внутренний карман пальто.

— Ну да, — промычала она. Гермиона решила не спорить перед визитом к родителям Драко. — Я очень рада, что твои родители знают обо всем. Не знаю, смогла бы я притворяться влюбленной в тебя при них. Не буду врать, твои родители вселяют в меня ужас, и я боюсь, что превращусь в камень, если встречусь глазами с Люциусом.

— Баба и деда? — улыбнулся Зейн. — Но они же такие милые!

— Да, милые, как ядовитая кобра, — пробормотала Гермиона, и Драко засмеялся. Слышала ли она когда-либо, как он смеется?

— Они только кажутся такими холодными, но стоит тебе увидеть мать с Зейном, ты удивишься. Она становится совершенно другим человеком.

Ей это нравилось. Не ругаться с этим засранцем. Это было даже интересно.

Дверь отворилась, и за ней обнаружился маленький домовой эльф, одетый, как оказалось, в балетную пачку и ковбойскую шляпу. Гермионе пришлось встряхнуть головой, чтобы убедиться, что у нее не галюцинации.

— Привет, Пудель! — сказал Зейн, обняв эльфа.

Гермионе послышалось, что Драко пробормотал себе под нос что-то про «ребенок», «объятия» и «глупости».

— Молодой Хозяин, я так рад видеть вас! — взвизгнул эльф. — И Хозяин Драко! Пожалуйста, входите. Мне предупредить, что вы с гостьей?

— Нет, спасибо. Они и так знают, что мы здесь, — сказал Драко, взяв Гермиону за локоть и подтолкнув ее в глубь холла.

— Этот домовой эльф был в одежде. В странной, конечно, но одежде, — раздумывала Гермиона, игнорируя тепло, исходящее от руки Драко.

— Здесь все домовые эльфы носят одежду, — объяснил он. — Когда Зейну было три года, он заставил их всех играть с ним в переодевалки, чем случайно их и освободил. Мой отец был вне себя, когда узнал об этом, зато он был приятно удивлен, когда увидел, что никто из эльфов не захотел уходить. Но они все же решили оставить себе одежду. Мой любимый эльф обычно сидит на втором этаже, одетый в кимоно и тюбетейку.

Гермиона потеряла дар речи. Она уже было приготовила речь о правах и свободах домовых эльфов, но она и не пригодилась. Драко был прав. Он был полон сюрпризов, и ей хотелось взять палку и побить его хорошенько, чтобы вытрясти из него побольше.

Они подошли к красивым резным дверям, которые по размеру были чуть меньше входных. Зейн подбежал к ручке и, раньше, чем кто-либо из них смог что-то сказать, распахнул дверь и влетел внутрь с криками «Баба!» и «Деда!».

Гермиона проследовала за Драко, заодно осматриваясь вокруг. Комната была просто огромной и декорированной со вкусом. На диване возле огромного окна сидели Люциус и Нарцисса Малфой. Ледяные Король и Королева.

Зейн уже крутился около них, с нечеловеческой скоростью выкладывая им все подробности его жизни с того момента, как они виделись последний раз. Люциус не обращал внимания на мальчика, потому что не понимал, о чем он говорит, но Нарцисса внимательно его слушала, кивая, улыбаясь и охая в нужных местах.

Драко снова подтолкнул Гермиону вперед, его теплая рука все еще поддерживала ее за локоть. Они остановились перед родителями Драко, которые сазу же поднялись с дивана, пообещав Зейну дослушать его историю позже.

— Мама, отец, это Гермиона Грейнджер, — так Драко представил Гермиону. Никакой торжественной речи — рубить, так сразу с плеча.

Люциус взял руку Гермионы и слегка поклонился:

— Приятно с вами познакомиться, мисс Грейнджер.

— Взаимно, мистер Малфой. Хотя, мы уже встречались при менее приятных обстоятельствах.

Люциус приподнял бровь и легка усмехнулся:

— Вы правы, мы встречались с вами на втором году вашего обучения, я полагаю, и потом еще на пятом, — сказал он, хитро улыбаясь. — О, те времена, тогда мы….

— А это моя мать, Нарцисса, — Драко перебил отца, бросив на него угрожающий взгляд.

« _Заткнись, ты, идиот. Она моя единственная надежда сохранить сына!»_

Люциус недовольно поджал губы и сел на диван, но тут же вскочил, обнаружив на сидении пластиковую игрушку внука. Он протянул игрушку Зейну с укоризненным взглядом. Малыш невинно улыбнулся в ответ и побежал в другой конец комнаты, где стоял огромный ящик с остальными игрушками.

— Не обращайте внимания на моего мужа, — сказала Нарцисса, мягко пожав руку Гермионе. — Он становится просто невыносимым, когда дело касается прошлого.

Нарцисса предложила Гермионе присесть на диван и с улыбкой произнесла:

— Должна сказать, ты гораздо симпатичнее, чем описывал Драко.

— Ух ты, Зейн, покажи-ка эту игрушку! — Драко попытался сменить тему.

Гермиона улыбнулась:

— Правда? А как он меня описывал? Ничего не скрывайте, я действительно хочу это знать.

— Да тут и нечего говорить, дорогая. Вообще, он никогда тебя толком нам не описывал. Просто говорил, что ты растрепанная… и немного говорливая, — Нарцисса постаралась смягчить углы, и говорила тихо, чтобы Зейн их не услышал. Но комната была такая большая, что она могла бы кричать через громкоговоритель, и малыш все равно не разобрал бы ни слова.

Драко простонал и упал в кресло напротив них.

— Я не думаю, что твои волосы растрепанные, — продолжила Нарцисса. — Знаешь, раньше я рисовала, в основном портреты. У тебя очень красивое лицо. Собранные волосы подчеркивают твою длинную шею и линию скул. И твои большие, карие глаза красиво выделяются. У тебя очень милое лицо, дорогая.

Гермиона смутилась.

— Я часто прячу свои кудри в хвост, — улыбнулась она. — Если я выну все заколки и сниму резинку, то мне придется пересесть подальше, чтобы мои волосы вас не поглотили.

Нарцисса засмеялась и мягко потрепала Гермиону по плечу:

— С девушкой, которая может над собой посмеяться, мы точно сойдемся. Не понимаю, почему ты не нравишься Драко.

— Это взаимно, поверьте. Но мы оба чувствуем себя комфортно в таких отношениях. По правде говоря, я думала, что он ненавидит меня потому, что я магглорожденная, — призналась Гермиона.

— О, что за чепуха. Дорогая, я жила с этим многие годы, и теперь могу сказать тебе свое честное мнение — эти предрассудки давно канули в лету. Не так уж и весело смотреть, как твой единственный ребенок подвергает себя опасности по такой глупой причине. Я не разговаривала с Люциусом несколько недель после этого. Не понимаю, почему мужчины считают, что им позволено править миром? Не удивительно, что у нас так много проблем. Я права?

— Абсолютно, — улыбнулась Гермиона.

Как такая светлая, добрая женщина ужилась с этими двумя летучими мышами, оставшись такой добросердечной? Нарцисса ей очень понравилась.

— Ну что, курятник, закончили галдеж? — сердито спросил Люциус.

— Курятник? — Нарцисса развернулась к мужу со смертоносным взглядом. — Не знала, что тебе так нравится спать в комнате для гостей.

Люциус открыл рот, желая ответить жене, но решил, что лучше промолчать.

Гермиона подавила рвущийся наружу смех и посмотрела на Драко, который, видимо, уже привык к таким инцидентам.

— А теперь, дорогая, я хотела бы поблагодарить тебя за помощь. Только сильная, добрая женщина может отказаться от собственной жизни на полгода, чтобы помочь человеку, которого она терпеть не может. Твоя благожелательность не знает границ, и я никогда не смогу отблагодарить тебя.

— Я бы, может, согласилась бы с вами, если бы я не приняла деньги. Это просто деловое соглашение, и мне _действительно_ нужны деньги, так что — я не такая бескорыстная, как вы думаете.

— Это нонсенс, — произнесла Нарцисса, завершая разговор. — У тебя доброе сердце, и в этом ты меня не разубедишь. Я ужасно настойчивая и упрямая, как и все Блэки.

Гермионе показалось, что Люциус, стоя у окна, пробормотал что-то вроде «Кому ты это рассказываешь».

— Зейн, малыш, расскажи мне до конца ту историю, — окликнула Нарцисса своего внука.

Зейн оторвал взгляд от игрушечной волшебной палочки, которой он тыкал в Рози, и улыбнулся. Он пробежал пару метров с палочкой в руках, но вдруг резко застыл на месте. Люциус опустил палочку, которой наложил заклинание на мальчика, подошел к нему и вырвал у него из рук игрушку.

— Никогда нельзя бегать с палочкой в руках, Зейн. Ты это знаешь, — серьезным тоном произнес Люциус.

— Ой… Извини, Деда, — тихо сказал Зейн. — Я забыл.

— Правил очень много, и некоторые из них забываются, но они нужны для того, чтобы обеспечить тебе безопасность, — объяснил Люциус.

С окаменевшим лицом Гермиона наблюдала, как самый отъявленный аристократ на планете присел н колени перед своим внуком и поцеловал его в лоб:

— А вот теперь можешь бегать.

Зейн улыбнулся своему дедушке и побежал рассказывать Нарциссе о том, как они с Вольфом нарядились Аврорами и арестовали Патрика, их одноклассника, который нарядился пиратом и воровал песок.

— Вот это да, Зейн, Вольф, должно быть, замечательный друг, — сказала Нарцисса, счастливая улыбка озаряла ее красивое лицо. — Вы двое, наверное, только и делаете, то веселитесь.

Зейн закивал головой в знак согласия.

Вскоре Драко решил, что пора уходить, и это очень опечалило Зейна. Мальчик крепко обнял дедушку и бабушку на прощание; Нарцисса закатила глаза, когда Люциус потрепал внука по голове, как собаку, когда тот со всей силы обнимал его ноги.

Она шепнула Гермионе:

— Он не умеет проявлять эмоции. Это сводит меня с ума.

Гермиона засмеялась и поддалась порыву, обняв женщину. Она пожала руку Люциусу и вскоре они с Драко и малышом уже шли по дорожке к точке аппарации.

Зейн шел впереди них, останавливаясь каждый пару шагов, подбирая очередной камень себе в коллекцию.

— Все прошло лучше, чем я ожидал, — мягко сказал Драко, глядя на своего сына. — Не было ни одной дуэли, и у меня даже все конечности остались на месте.

Гермиона улыбнулась:

— Твоя мать совсем не такая, какой я ее себе представляла. Я вообще не понимаю, как ты мог быть таким злобным маленьким хорьком, имея такую замечательную мать.

Он засунул руки в карманы и задумчиво посмотрел вдаль:

— Когда я был маленьким, она была строгой, но очень заботливой. Мое детство вообще было пародией на жизнь моего отца. Я хотел быть как он, всегда старался впечатлить его. Моя мать была замечательной, и старалась уберечь меня от жизни отца, как могла, а я этого не ценил.

Ей никогда не привыкнуть к тому, что она слышит из уст Драко Малфоя. С каких пор он стал таким серьезным? Это ставило ее в тупик.

— Я уверена, она знает, что ты всё же оценил все ее старания. Она умная женщина, и она очень любит Зейна.

— Я рад, что вы сошлись характерами. Но ты должна простить моего отца. Переход с темной стороны на светлую сказался на нем не очень хорошо, но он старается.

— Сам факт того, что вы пытаетесь, — признак стойкого характера и силы воли. Должна признать, я рада, что ты сменил приоритеты.

— Как твои родители отреагируют на неожиданную новость? — спросил Драко, когда они приблизились к точке Аппарации.

— Я без понятия. Они всегда поддерживали меня во всех вопросах и говорили, что я должна следовать за своими мечтами. Конечно, они будут в шоке, но кто не будет?

— А еще… мне любопытно, как отреагируют твои друзья. Хотя, о чем это я, я готов встретиться с ними хоть сейчас, лишь бы увидеть, как этот Шпроттер и Уизел будут в бешенстве метаться по комнате.

— Так вот куда ты тратишь свое свободное время — придумываешь идиотские клички моим друзьям? — язвительно спросила Гермиона, начиная злиться.

— Нет, конечно, я придумываю их сидя на унитазе… Так что давай будет называть это вдохновением, — ответил Драко.

Она раздраженно фыркнула и игнорировала его весь оставшийся путь. Когда они аппарировали в Кенсингтон, ей пришлось взять его руку, и, возможно, она могла случайно ущипнуть его… до синяка.

— Мы не ждали тебя, милая! Как мы рады тебя видеть, — воскликнула Аннабель Грейджер, впуская в дом свою дочь, симпатичного мужчину, сопровождавшего ее, и маленького мальчика.

Аннабель была взрослой версией своей дочери — такая же миниатюрная, милая и с красивыми чертами лица, вот только у нее были гладкие прямые волосы.

Счастливая женщина.

— Извините, у меня не было возможности приезжать к вам почаще, я была очень занята в школе, — ответила Гермиона. — Я хотела бы представить вам Драко Малфоя и его сына, Зейна.

Аннабель повернулась к гостям с доброй улыбкой. Они пожали друг другу руки, и она пригласила всех в гостиную.

— Ваш сын очень милый, — сказала Аннабель Драко.

— Я не милый! Милые только девочки! — обиженно воскликнул Зейн, которого задел подобный комплимент.

Аннабель расхохоталась:

— Прошу прощения, мистер Зейн. Я имела в виду, что ты очень симпатичный.

— О… Спасибо, — широко улыбнулся мальчик. — Ты мамочка моей мамочки?

Аннабель непонимающе нахмурила брови:

— Нет, солнышко, не думаю. Усаживайтесь поудобнее, Драко, — распорядилась она. — Мой муж скоро вернется с работы.

— Спасибо вам за столь теплый прием, мисс Грейнджер, — сказал Драко.

— О, прекратите, зовите меня Аннабель, — улыбнулась она.

Они расположились в гостиной, обставленной гораздо более современно, чем Малфой-мэнор. Аннабель не обманула, и буквально через мгновение в комнате появился Томас Грейнджер, улыбнувшийся при виде дочери.

— Ну и что ты от нас скрываешься, Герми? — он крепко обнял ее.

— Извини, пап! Я уже говорила маме, у меня было много дел в школе, и я не могла найти времени приехать к вам, — объяснила она.

Драко заметил ее грустные глаза; ей действительно было стыдно, что у нее не получается навещать их чаще.

Гермиона представила отцу Драко и Зейна, и он вежливо пожал руку каждому из них.

— Папочка, котенок! — практически заорал Зейн при виде толстого, упитанного кота, появившегося в комнате. Зейн спрыгнул с дивана и медленно приблизился к коту. Тот понюхал мальчика и позволил ему почесать его за ушком.

— Он очень любит кошек, — объяснил Драко.

— Живоглот не особо рад новым людям, но ваш сын, видимо, ему понравился, — сказал Томас. — Не хочу показаться грубым, но не расскажите, откуда вы знаете мою дочь?

— Мы вместе ходили в Хогвартс, пап, — напомнила Гермиона. — Зейн учится в моей школе.

— О, хорошо, — кивнул он. — У вас романтические отношения?

 _«А он не любит ходить вокруг да около…»_

Драко еле сдержал смех.

Гермиона уставилась на родителей в замешательстве, как обычно, закусив нижнюю губу.

— Да, поэтому я и хотела, чтобы вы познакомились, — солгала она.

— Как мило, — улыбнулась Аннабель, но улыбка недолго продержалась на ее губах. Она взглянула на маленького мальчика, игравшего с котом и рассказывавшего ему о своем лучшем друге Вольфе. — Гермиона, скажи, что Зейн — не твой сын.

Гермиона помотала головой:

— Нет, мам, он не мой сын. Как, по-твоему, я могла бы четыре года скрывать от тебя собственного ребенка?

Аннабель облегченно вздохнула:

— Конечно, нет. Я просто спросила, Герми, не злись.

— Как долго вы встречаетесь? — продолжил свой беспристрастный допрос отец Гермионы.

— Несколько недель, — ответил Драко. — Мы встретились, когда я записывал своего сына в школу Гермионы, и с тех пор мы начали видеться чаще.

— Что же, приятно с вами познакомиться, Драко. Гермиона еще никогда не приводила домой мальчиков, — сдала свою дочь Аннабель.

Драко прокашлялся. Гермиона резко повернулся в его сторону.

 _«Ну вот,_ — пронеслось у нее в голове, - _сейчас он скажет, что мы помолвлены. Они расстроятся, что я ни разу не обмолвилась о том, что состою в таких серьезных отношениях с мужчиной, у которого есть ребенок. Потом моя мама, вероятно, заплачет, и ее нос станет красным… Я должна была продумать этот момент получше»._

— Если честно, я пришел сегодня к вам просить руки вашей дочери, — сказал Драко.

Если бы Гермиона уже не сидела на диване, то сейчас она бы на него упала.

— Ох, Томас, как это замечательно! — произнесла Аннабель со слезами на глазах. — Разве это не уважительно с его стороны? Просить нашего разрешения!

Томас медленно кивнул:

— Спасибо вам за этот жест, Драко. Если вы не против, я хотел бы сначала поговорить со своей дочерью наедине, перед тем, как давать свой ответ.

 _«Конечно, я не против, она уже сказала мне да. Обломитесь!»_

— Как вам будет угодно, — терпеливо произнес Драко.

Гермиона проследовала на кухню за своими родителями, по пути мягко потрепав Зейна по плечу. Мальчик ползал по полу вместе с Живоглотом и издавал птичьи звуки. Ну, хоть кому-то здесь было весело.

Гермиона закрыла дверь и повернулась лицом к родителям, не зная, чего ожидать.

— Мы и не предполагали, что у вас настолько серьезные отношения, — сказал Томас. — Да еще и с мужчиной, у которого есть ребенок.

 _«Разве не об этом я сейчас думала?»_

Гермиона опустила взгляд в пол, чувствуя себя, как в детстве, будто ее отчитывают за сломанную игрушку.

— Вам он не нравится?

— Мы его слишком мало знаем, чтобы понять, нравится он нам или нет, — сказал ей отец.

— Гермиона любит его, и это самое главное, — тихо сказала Аннабель, направившись к холодильнику, чтобы приготовить небольшие закуски для гостей.

— Ты его любишь, Гермиона? Он к тебе хорошо относится? Я доверяю твоему выбору, солнышко, и если ты хочешь выйти за него замуж, то я целиком и полностью буду на твоей стороне.

Она подавила внутренний голос, шепчущий ей, что она врет своим собственным родителям и что они слепо ей верят. Нет, это был _реальный_ брак… Вот только продлится он недолго.

— Я хочу выйти за него замуж, — твердо сказала она.

По крайней мере, _это_ не было ложью. Она действительно хотела выйти за него замуж и помочь ему. И, если они не будут засыпать ее новыми вопросами, то ей больше не придется лгать.

— Хорошо. Тогда я отступаю, и надеюсь, вы будете счастливы, — сказал Томас, поцеловав в щеку свою дочь.

— Ох, милая моя, это так чудесно! И его ребенок не создаст никаких проблем, я уверена, ты будешь для него замечательной мамой, — восторженно произнесла Аннабель, наполняя стаканы для напитков льдом.

— Пойдемте, мне не терпится поделиться с Драко хорошей новостью, — сказала Гермиона, всем сердцем желая, чтобы этот фарс наконец закончился.

— Говоря красивым языком, я даю вам свое благословление, Драко. Я рад, что вы решили сперва спросить нашего разрешения, и я вдвойне рад, что вы двое любите друг друга настолько сильно, что готовы сделать следующий шаг, — сказал Томас, когда они вернулись в гостиную. — Теперь слово за Гермионой, но я почему-то уверен, что она согласится, — добавил он, наклонившись в сторону Драко.

Драко с трудом удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Лишь его воспитание не позволило ему расхохотаться в ожидании ответа от всезнайки на его предложение руки и сердца. _Какой абсурд._

Гермиона присела на диван рядом с Драко, и чуть не отпрыгнула обратно, когда он взял ее за руку.

— Я очень на это надеюсь, — сказал Драко, восхищенно глядя на нее.

Но не только ему приходилось сдерживать эмоции. Гермионе хотелось засмеяться в голос от того, насколько глупо и смешно он выглядел, пытаясь сымитировать этот смущенный взгляд. Он подмигнул ей и повернулся к ее родителям.

Веселое настроение Гермионы разом испарилось, как только ее мозг озарила пугающая мысль. _Вдруг они заметили, что обручальное кольцо уже надето на… Погодите-ка, где оно?_ Она разглядывала свою руку, как будто бы кольцо могло прилипнуть к ладони.

— Господи, Гермиона, скажи уже ему свой ответ! — нетерпеливо воскликнула Аннабель.

Гермиона взглянула на Драко и заметила в его руке то самое обручальное кольцо, которое он уже давал ей, и которое уже было надето на ее палец.

— Что скажешь, любовь моя? Ты будешь моей женой? — спросил Драко. Гермиона видела, что еще минута, и их маски спадут, и они будут кататься по полу в попытках остановить смех.

Она кивнула, не в силах произнести ни слова, и он надел кольцо ей на палец. Родители Гермионы, наверное, ожидали увидеть поцелуй… _Ну, конечно, как же иначе._

По ее телу пробежали мурашки, когда его теплые… нет, горячие губы коснулись ее руки, поцеловав ее прямо над кольцом. Он тихо усмехнулся, подняв на нее глаза, и перевел взгляд на родителей.

— Гермиона, доченька, ты не представляешь, как я за тебя рада! — Аннабель прижала руки к груди, не в силах сдержать слез. — У вас теперь столько всего впереди…

— Вы уже выбрали дату свадьбы? — спросил Томас.

— Как насчет следующей среды? — Гермиона решила до конца добить своих родителей, но у нее не было выхода.

Они засмеялись, не сразу понимаю, что предложение серьезное:

— Вы как будто бредите от своего счастья.

 _«Да, я действительно брежу. И это никак не связано с тем, что через неделю я выйду замуж за единственного человека, которого я ненавижу»._

— Я думаю, это замечательная идея, солнышко, — сказал Драко, повернувшись к ней.

 _«СОЛНЫШКО?! Ну, я тебе сейчас…»_

— Ты согласен на такую раннюю дату? — в шоке произнесла Аннабель.

— Мы уже обсуждали это, и сошлись на том, что церемония будет небольшой, — объяснил Драко.

— Недели все равно не достаточно. Нужно еще много всего распланировать, вы физически не успеете…

— Мам, в волшебном мире это традиция — пары быстро обручаются и играют маленькую свадьбу.

— Мы не против, что ты хочешь влиться в мир волшебства, дорогая. Мы сделаем все, что ты пожелаешь — это ведь твоя свадьба, — сказал Томас.

Гермиона благодарно улыбнулась:

— Спасибо вам. Я боялась, что вы расстроитесь.

— Расстроимся? Господи, конечно же, нет. Мы очень рады за тебя, — Аннабель трепетно прижала к себе Гермиону. — Если у нас всего неделя, тебе не кажется, что пора начинать все планировать? Мне не терпится узнать тебя получше, Драко, и, конечно, моего будущего внука.

— С радостью, — Драко держался очень вежливо. — Но, боюсь, сегодня не получится. Гермиона и я пообещали наведаться к ее друзьям, они еще ничего не знают, и мы хотим им рассказать.

 _«Особенно я»._

— Конечно, я все понимаю. Конечно, они обрадуются такой хорошей новости! Тогда поторопитесь, и приезжайте к нам еще, мы должны обсудить детали свадьбы и познакомиться с нашими новыми родственниками.

Посидев еще немного, они попрощались, и Зейн крепко обнял своих новых бабушку и дедушку. Узнав о новых родственниках, он был вне себя от счастья, и попытался в сжатые сроки описать им всю свою жизнь, так что Драко пришлось практически выволочь малыша за дверь.

— Пока, Баба Анна и Деда Том! — крикнул Зейн на прощание.

И, конечно же, ему дали попрощаться с Живоглотом, которого он обнимал целых пять минут. Зейн решил называть его просто «кот», так как его имя было слишком сложно произносить.

Как только они покинули дом родителей Гермионы, она подняла взгляд в небо и просто смотрела вдаль несколько секунд.

— Что ты делаешь? — осторожно поинтересовался Драко.

— Я думаю, сколько молний ударит в нас за то, что мы врем всем подряд, — уныло сказала она. — Я раньше никогда не врала родителям.

— Никогда? — в шоке просил Драко. — Все врали своим родителям, хотя бы раз в жизни.

— Ну, бывало, что я скрывала от них правду, но я никогда им так серьезно не лгала. Боже, ты видел их счастливые лица? — спросила Гермиона, понурив плечи и опустив голову.

Драко не знал, что сказать; она так ругала себя за то, что случилось. Было видно, что ей стыдно…

И он сделал то, что сделал был любой нормальный человек (если «нормальный человек» означает «полный идиот»). Он остановился посреди тропы и обнял ее.

— Мне очень жаль, что тебе приходится лгать им, и я очень благодарен, что ты делаешь это ради меня. Для меня это многое значит, и я этого не забуду — можешь даже обвинить меня в нашем загадочном разводе через полгода, — проговорил Драко, которому по какой-то странной причине нравилось, какой маленькой она была в его руках, такой женственной.

 _Ему срочно нужна была девушка._

Гермиона не знала, куда деть свои руки.

— Ничего страшного. Я не виню тебя, Драко. Когда все закончится, могу я сказать им правду? Только им, больше никому ничего говорить я не буду.

Драко отпустил ее, и ему сразу же стало не хватать ее тепла:

— Да, можешь сказать им.

Она улыбнулась и попыталась отмахнуться от назойливой мысли, что ей понравилось находиться в его объятиях. Его руки были такие сильные, и она чувствовала себя… в безопасности.

Через минуту Драко и Гермиона продолжили свой путь к точке аппарации в молчании. Было какое-то странное, неловкое чувство. Что-то менялось. В их отношениях промелькнуло чувство, отличное от многолетней ненависти. Было что-то, похожее на… симпатию. Совсем крошечную. Микроскопическую. Но симпатию.

Стоя перед дверями Норы, Драко изо всех сил старался не засмеяться, оглядывая это жилище. Он привык к роскоши, к мэнорам, замкам, пентхаусам… Но никак не к домам, выглядевшим как сарай, который Зейн обычно строит вместе с домовыми эльфами из палок и старых тряпок.

— Даже не начинай, — предупредила его Гермиона, держа руку на звонке. — Я уже вижу, как ты воротишь нос.

— Я не виноват, что здесь воняет навозом, — попытался оправдаться Драко. Он повертел головой в поисках источника вони, и увидел около пятнадцати мешков с удобрениями.

 _«Ну, как говорится, вспомнишь говно…»_

— Здесь пахнет какашками, — поделился впечатлениями Зейн.

— Это специальная смесь, которая помогает цветам расти, — объяснила Гермиона.

— А-а-а, — протянул малыш. — Но пахнет, как какашки.

Гермиона ткнула локтем Драко, когда тот захохотал.

Она наконец-то собралась с силами и постучала в дверь, задержав дыхание в ожидании ответа. Зейн стоял между ними, держа Гермиону за руку, полный энтузиазма от всего происходящего.

Молли Уизли открыла дверь и уже хотела заключить Гермиону в свои объятия, как заметила, то девушка была не одна. Она взглянула на Драко, затем на Гермиону, не зная, что сказать.

Затем она перевела взгляд вниз и увидела ангельское личико, с интересом разглядывающее её.

— Гермиона, дорогая, мы тебя ждали. Твое письмо оставило нас в догадках, что же ты хочешь нам сказать, — осторожно произнесла Молли, не отрывая взгляда от Драко.

Он наслаждался этим поединком, своеобразной игрой «в гляделки». Он всегда выигрывал в таких состязания. Всегда.

— Я хотела бы представить вам Драко Малфоя и его сына, Зейна, — сказала Гермиона, уже только и мечтая о том, чтобы уйти.

Молли похлопала глазами, а Драко как всегда вежливо улыбнулся (на самом деле, он улыбался потому, что одержал победу в гляделки над матерью этого рыжего попугая, но то, чего она не знает, ей не повредит). Он протянул руку и с удивлением обнаружил, что Молли ответила на его рукопожатие.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой, — коротко сказала она. Она глянула на мальчика, который все еще смотрел на нее снизу вверх своими большими глазами. — Привет, Зейн.

— Привет, — ответил Зейн, и прежде, чем Драко успел остановить его, он решил сделать Молли комплимент. — У вас красивые волосы. Они как морковка.

— Спасибо, Зейн, — с улыбкой ответила Молли, присев перед мальчиком. — Мне очень приятно!

— У мамы Вольфа желтые волосы! — поделился с ней Зейн. — Мой папочка говорит, что у меня темно-русые волосы, но они не могут быть темными, ведь я часто их мою.

Молли с улыбкой на лице поднялась и посмотрела сначала на Драко, потом на Гермиону.

— Пожалуйста, проходите. Полагаю, твои новости касаются мистера Малфоя и его сына?

Какая проницательность.

— Да, — закашлявшись, ответила Гермиона.

Они проследовали за миссис Уизли в гостиную, заполненную людьми. Драко пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть от количества рыжего цвета.

— ЗЕЙН! — раздался крик Вольфа из толпы, как только они вошли в комнату.

Мальчики бросились навстречу друг другу, обнялись и сразу же принялись говорить с неимоверной скоростью обо всем, что существует на планете.

— Какого черта _он_ здесь делает? — спросил Рон, повысив голос, чтобы перекричать гул, исходящий от Зейна и Вольфа.

Он стоял у окна и сверлил Драко своим взглядом.

Вольф и Зейн ахнули, услышав запретное слово, и затем унеслись в двор, не переставая хихикать.

— Мисс Гер-ми-она теперь моя мамочка, Вольф!

Собравшиеся не услышали ответа Вольфа. Комнату затопила ужасная, гнетущая тишина. Драко и Гермиона все еще стояли в дверях, и все в комнате выжидающе смотрели на них.

Интересно, сколько времени займет вырыть яму, залечь в нее и умереть от унижения…

Гермиона закусила губу. Если к концу дня ее губа останется на месте, то это будет просто чудо.

Вся семья Уизли, за исключением Билла, Чарли, Перси и Джорджа сидели в гостиной. Тонкс и Ремус тоже были там, и в стороне от Рона стоял Гарри.

За секунду до начала апокалипсиса задняя дверь отворилась, и солнечный голос Донни заполнил комнату:

— Мерлин, я извиняюсь за свое чудовищное опоздание! — выдохнула она, снимая пальто. Она замерла при виде Гермионы и Драко, и почувствовала напряжение, царившее в комнате.

— Мистер Малфой, как вас занесло сюда? — спросила она. — Кстати, этот костюм вам очень идет.

— Ты как раз вовремя, — сказала Гермиона, улыбнувшись своей коллеге. — Я как раз собиралась сказать, что…

— Что этот придурок делает в моем доме? — прорычал Рон.

— Насколько я знаю, Рон, ты живешь в квартире недалеко от тренировочного лагеря Пушек, — сказала Гермиона. — Твоя мать пригласила нас войти, и, мне кажется, это она вправе решать, кому можно здесь находиться, а кому нет.

— Ты слишком все затягиваешь, — буркнул Драко Гермионе. Он обвел присутствующих триумфальным взглядом. — Я сделал Гермионе предложение, и она согласилась. Мы принимаем поздравления в порядке очереди.

Ошеломленную тишину прервал крик Донни:

— И это называется подруга?! Почему ты не сказала, что вы встречаетесь? — засмеялась она, крепко обнимая Гермиону. — Ты выходишь замуж! Мерлин, зачем держать это в секрете?

— Почему он все еще здесь? — спросил Рон, будто не уловив смысл объявления.

Гермиона освободилась от объятий Донни и глубоко вздохнула:

— Это правда. Мы встречаемся, и мы только что были в доме моих родителей, где Драко просил моей руки у моего отца.

— Ого, вот это новость, — сказал Фред, откинувшись на спинку кресла с дурацкой улыбкой на лице. — И как хорек в постели?

— Фред! — с укором посмотрела на сына Молли, у которой оттенок румянца почти сравнялся с цветом волос.

Гермиона внезапно почувствовала прилив злости. Это было слишком унизительно и без их идиотских комментариев. Одному Мерлину известно, что толкнуло ее сказать следующие слова:

— Он замечателен в постели, спасибо, что спросил, — холодно произнесла она. — Уверена, ты можешь у него многому поучиться.

 _«Твою мать… Она только что хвалила мои сексуальные навыки. Подождите… у нас даже не было секса. Тогда что это было?»_

Ремус закашлял в кулак, пряча смех.

— Если ты счастлива, Гермиона, то я рад за тебя. Я полностью доверяю твоему выбору и, если вы с мистером Малфоем так нравитесь друг другу, что хотите пожениться, то я не вижу причин, чтобы кто-либо был против.

У Гермионы на глаза навернулись слёзы. Она благодарно улыбнулась своему бывшему учителю:

— Спасибо вам, Ремус. Ваше одобрение много для меня значит.

— Это все так неожиданно, — тихо сказал Артур Уизли. — Ты правда хочешь за него замуж? После всех ужасных вещей, которые он делал?

— Я все простила и забыла, — _ну, почти,_ — и если уж я это сделала, могу я ожидать и от вас того же?

— Ну да, уже разбежался, — выплюнул Рон, все еще сверля взглядом Драко.

— Вы уже выбрали дату? — спросила Тонкс, оторвав взгляд от Гарри, лицо которого, казалось, окаменело.

— В следующую среду, — тихо сказала Гермиона.

— Ну и каким образом я должна успеть сбросить вес, чтобы влезть в платье к следующей среде? — развела руками Донни. — Это же через неделю! Вы правда хотите пожениться так скоро?

Драко и Гермиона одновременно кивнули.

— Как ты могла так с нами поступить, Гермиона? — неожиданно раздался тихий голос Гарри.

Она посмотрела на него, заметив обиду в его глазах.

— Гарри, я никак с вами не поступаю. Я выхожу замуж за Драко, потому что я хочу этого. Я знаю, что это все очень неожиданно, и я не ожидаю от вас бурных радостных эмоций… Вот почему я так долго хранила это в тайне. Я бы очень хотела видеть всех вас на свадьбе, — с надеждой в голосе добавила Гермиона.

— На меня не рассчитывайте, — сказал Рон.

Он, наконец, оторвался от окна, возле которого стоял с самого прихода гостей, и пошел прочь из комнаты, с силой захлопывая за собой каждую дверь, которую проходил.

Гермиона опустила голову и вдруг почувствовала чью-то теплую руку на своем плече. Она настолько сильно сжала кулаки, что ее ногти впились в ладонь, но прикосновение Драко расслабило ее, и она отпустила руки. Она посмотрела на него и удивилась его взгляду, который, казалось, _поддерживал_ ее.

— Дорогая, если ты счастлива и любишь его, то я поддерживаю тебя и радостью приду к вам на свадьбу, — сказала миссис Уизли. — Ты еще никогда не ошибалась в выборе. Да, ради Мерлина, ты самая умная волшебница современности!

К ее словам присоединились Тонкс, мистер Уизли и Фред. Донни уже составляла какой-то список в блокноте, бормоча себе под нос что-то про тюльпаны, торт и депиляцию зоны бикини.

Гарри покинул комнату вслед за Роном.

Ремус проследил за ним и повернулся к Гермионе:

— Гермиона, ты должна дать этим двоим немного времени. Для них это большой шок, и, поверь, они сами не хотели причинить тебе боль. Вы еще успеете помириться перед твоей свадьбой.

Гермиона кивнула и снова поблагодарила мистера Люпина. Позже она ответила на пару вопросов Тонкс и миссис Уизли, и примерно на миллион вопросов Донни, и они с Драко поднялись, чтобы уходить.

Драко оставил ее в гостиной, сказав, что пойдет и позовет Зейна со двора.

Однако он решил прогуляться. Он пошел тем же путем, что и Рон с Гарри, и обнаружил их, стоящими на кухне и о чем-то тихо переговаривающимися.

Они посмотрели на него, и Рон резко вскинул свою палочку. Драко закатил глаза и закрыл за собой дверь:

— Убери свою палочку, Уизли. Тебе не кажется, что уже пора повзрослеть?

— А тебе не кажется, что тебе уже пора выметаться из моего дома?

— Нет, не кажется, — спокойно ответил Драко — Я знаю, что ты не в восторге от моего присутствия, да и мне не приносит особого наслаждения созерцание ваших лиц, но я, хотя бы, стараюсь вести себя прилично. Я женюсь на Гермионе независимо от того, нравится это вам или нет. Она моя невеста и я пытаюсь наладить отношения с людьми, которых она считает друзьями. Думаю, вы догадались, о ком я.

— Наладить отношения? — медленно спросил Драко.

— Да. Я извиняюсь за все ссоры, драки, споры, которые были между нами. И за некоторые заклинания.

— Ты правда извиняешься? — Рон не верил своим ушам.

— Да, это то, что делаю взрослые люди, Уизли, — ответил Драко.

Рон сверкнул лазами:

— Ты? Взрослый?

— Да, я знаю, самому не верится, — ответил Драко, со скучающим видом разглядывая свои ногти. — Вы примите мои извинения, чтобы я, наконец, ушел?

— Я принимаю, — к удивлению Драко, ответил Гарри. — Но я все равно ненавижу тебя, Малфой, и не думай, что я когда-либо перестану. Я доверяю Гермионе, она для меня — член семьи. Если она любит тебя, то я могу тебя потерпеть ради нее. Но если ты ее хоть раз ее обидишь, то я сделаю ее вдовой без лишних размышлений.

Драко слегка кивнул головой:

— Буду иметь в виду.

 _«Уже весь дрожу от страха»._

Рон что-то бессвязно пробормотал, когда Драко и Гарри пожали руки.

— Я приму твое интеллигентное мычание за знак примирения, — сказал ему Драко. — Надеюсь, вы оба явитесь на свадьбу. Я услышал твое предупреждение, Поттер, но и ты сам веди себя подобающе. Если кто-то из вас обидит мою невесту своим прекрасным поведением, тот горько об этом пожалеет.

Он повернулся и ушел, оставив этих двух безмозглых обезьян заниматься тем, чем они обычно занимаются наедине.

— Ах да, и не говорите Гермионе о нашем маленьком разговоре.

Держа спящего сына на руках, Драко ждал, пока Гермиона откроет дверь в свою квартиру. Она вымоталась: и эмоционально, и физически.

— Спасибо тебе за все, — прошептал он.

Открыв дверь, она посмотрела на него несколько секунд.

— Можешь прекратить благодарить меня. Ты же знаешь, я рада помочь.

— Ну, самая трудная часть позади. Мы уже всем рассказали, и это прошло гораздо лучше, чем я ожидал.

Она кивнула и улыбнулась:

— Да, я ожидала море слёз и, возможно, пару проклятий.

— Значит, можно считать, что тебе повезло с такими понимающими друзьями, — сказал он, поудобнее перехватив Зейна. — У меня рука уже затекла, так что я пойду. Увидимся завтра.

Гермиона снова молча кивнула и осталась на пороге, наблюдая, как Драко направляется в сторону лифта. Когда он скрылся из виду, она зашла домой и поняла, что плачет. Из-за чего? Она сама не знала.

Может быть, от того, что она ни разу не поругалась с Драко за сегодняшний день? Может, это стресс, вызванный ложью дорогим ее сердцу людям? Может быть, от того, что она сильно устала и пришла к заключению, что Драко Малфой не такой уж и плохой человек? Более того, он бывал даже хорошим, когда сам того хотел.

Он таинственным образом стянул кольцо с ее пальца перед визитом к её родителям.

Он создал впечатление, будто просит их разрешения, чтобы понравиться им и дать им шанс поучаствовать в судьбе дочери.

Он незаметно утешал ее, когда она была готова разрыдаться у всех на глазах.

Он благодарил ее гораздо чаще, чем было необходимо, и ему было действительно жаль, что Гермионе приходится проходить через все это.

К черту его.

Он разрушал такую надежную стену ненависти, которую она выстраивала к Малфою долгие годы.

Гермионе становилось все сложнее и сложнее презирать его. Теперь она скорее недолюбливала его, чем ненавидела.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза.

 _Через шесть месяцев все закончится…_

 _Всего шесть месяцев…_


End file.
